Pokemon X I: Titans of time!
by Tiger M. King
Summary: Đây là phiên bản kết hợp giữa Pokemon legendary trainers, Pokemon Master Chronicle và In great power lies great responsibility! Mong mọi người góp ý!
1. Chapter 1

POKEMON CROSSOVER-X

Pokemon master chronicle+In great power comes with great responsible

+Pokemon legendary trainers.

**Titans of time!**

Hikari là một cô gái đáng yêu với đôi mắt xanh và trong suốt như thủy tinh. Cô có mái tóc dài màu nâu đen trôgn rất cuốn hút. Cô đội một cái mũ lưỡi trai trắng-đỏ cùng với một cái áo khoác phong cách màu đỏ viền trắng có tayngắ không cài khuy của hãng Adidas. Ngoài món đồ hàng hiệu của Adidas ra, cô còn mặc một chiếc quần short màu xanh. Phụ trợ của cô còn có 2 dây đai với một chiếc túi ở mỗi dây dùng để đựng đồ và đôi găng tay cách điện mà cha cô tặng. Ngoài ra cô còn có một cái băng đeo trán bang vàng có đính ngọc và một cái X-transceiver. Đi bên cạnh cô là Natsuya. Natsuya có mái tóc đen ngắn và đôi mắt đỏ rực tự tin. Cậu mặc một chiếc áo khoác xám và một chiếc quần dài màu đen. Cậu cũng đội một chiếc mũ màu đỏ trên đầu và mang theo cái Trainer card quý giá trên ngực áo. Cả cậu và Hkari đền có 2 viên ngọc đính vào tấm bọc tay bằng sắt màu bạc nhưng cậu có viên màu xanh trong khi hikari có viên màu đỏ. Ngoài ra tư trang cả hai người như tấm băng đeo quanh trán hay hai đai đeo quanh hông. Cả hai đang đi dọc con phố mua sắm và đang chọn một món quà cho ba của Hiakri. Hôm nay là ngày 8/8 và cũng là sinh nhật của ba Hikari-Red.

"Cậu chọn được cái gì ưng ý chưa vậy?" Natsuya hỏi vẻ chán nản.

"Sắp rồi! Bình tĩnh!" Hikari nhặt lên một cái mũ lưỡi trai mới. Cô kiểm tra nó rất kĩ càng.

"Vải tốt! chất liệu này rất bền và đẹp đây." Hikari nhận xét "Tốt! Bác ơi! Cháu mua cái mũ này!"

Sau một hồi trao đổi, Hikari cũng mua được cái mũ mà cô chọn với cái giá không quá cao. Cô hí hửng gói nó lại bằng giấy gói quà và buộc một cái nơ màu đỏ vào hộp quà.

"Xuất săc!" Hiakri hí hửng.

"Ờ ờ! Mất cả buổi mà cậu không chọn được cái gf hay thì tớ đã cho cậu đi lâu rồi!" Natsuya mất kiên nhân "Đi thôi. Tiệc sinh nhật vẫn còn chờ chúng ta kìa!"

Natsuya kéo luôn Hikari theo cậu và chạy thẳng về nhà. Cậu đanh khá là vội nên làm thế cũng là bình thường. Về đến nhà, Hikari và Natsuya đụng ngay Red ở ngoài cửa.

"A con chào ba!" Hikari nhanh nhảu trước khi cô bị Natsuya lôi vào trong làm Red không kip chào lại.

"Con bé nay!" Red than và tiếp tục công việc sửa mái nhà của mình.

Trong nhà, Hikari và Natsuya bắt đầu chuẩn bị mọi thứ cho bữa tiệc sinh nhật của Red. Họ chuẩn bị bánh kẹo, hoa quả và rất nhiều đò trang trí khác nhau. Họ biến căn nhà nhỏ ở thị trấn Nuvema này trở nên long lẫy hơn bao giờ hêt. Đến đầu giờ chiều thì Yellow về và cô cũng bắt tay ngay vào công việc chuẩn bị tiệc sinh nhật cho chồng mình. Cô cùng với Hikari làm một chiếc bánh sinh nhật thật lớn cho Red. Natsuya sửa soạn nốt phần còn lại của căn nhà. Red cũng giúp cậu một tay và hai người lắp thêm một cái đèn trùm ở giữa phòng khách và làm phòng khác trở lên sáng sủa hơn rất nhiều. Mọi thứ đã sẵn sang cho bữa tiệc sinh nhật của Red.

Tối hôm đó, mọi người đều có mặt đông đủ. Mọi người cingf nhau chúc mừng sinh nhật Red. Rồi Yellow mang ra chiếc bánh sinh nhật lớn. Đó là bữa tiệc sinh nhật tuyệt vời nhất mà Red từng có kể từ khi cậu bắt đầu cuộc hành trình Pokemon của mình. Mọi người ăn uống và cười nói vui vẻ. Cả căn nhà bấy lâu nay im lặng vì những biến cố xảy ra ngày hôm nay bỗng trở nên ấm áp và tràn ngập niềm vui. Những tiếng cười đùa vui vẻ xen cùng với những lời chúc và tiếng mở chai sâm banh hòa vào nhau. Chúng như xua tan không khí ảm đạm lạnh lẽo vốn thường thấy ở thị trấn Nuvema kể từ sau trận chiến ác liệt giữa những huấn luyện viên và những tập đoàn tội ác của vùng Unova này. Bên ngoài trời đang có bão. Nhưng cơn bão với những đợt gió rít mạnh như muốn cuốn phăng mọi thứ vẫn không thể làm cho không khí bên trong trở lên bớt ấm áp đi được.

"Ba ơi!" Hikari gọi nhỏ "Ba ơi!"

Red quay lại. Cậu nói vài lời với bạn bè mình rồi quay ra chỗ con gái.

"Sao vậy con!" Red hỏi.

"Nhân dịp sinh nhật ba…" Hikari có vẻ bối dối, cô lấy ra món quà và đưa cho Red "…con có món quà này tặng ba…"

"Ồ!" Red nhận lấy món quà trong tay hikari "Ba cảm ơn con!" cậu xoa đầu con gái và cười hiền hậu.

"Sao ba không mở no ra xem?" Hikari thắc mắc "Con chắc là ba sẽ thích đấy!" cô cười.

"Ồ không! Một món quà đặc biệt thế này thì phải mở theo cách đặc biêt." Red đut món quà và túi áo cà cười. Sau đó cậu quay lại chỗ máy người bạn của mình.

"Cậu có sao không?" Natsuya hỏi vẻ lo ngại khi cậu thấy Hikari có vẻ bồn chồn.

"Tớ chỉ mong nhìn thấy ba mở món quà đó thôi…" Hikari cười "…Chắc ông ấy sẽ rất thích cho coi."

"Chắc rồi!" Natsuya cười. Bỗng nhiên cả hai giật mình.Họ nghe thấy tiếng động khá lớn như tiếng bom nổ ở đâu đó. Tiếng nổ đó nghe rất gần.

"Cậu có nghe thấy gì không?" Hikari hỏi Natsuya.

"Có! Nhưng sao mọi người có vẻ bình thản vậy nhỉ?" Cậu thắc mắc khi nhận ra rằng mọi người vẫn dự tiệc một cách vui vẻ như chưa từng có chuyện gì xảy ra.

"Có lẽ nào…?" Hikari chợt ngừng lại. Cô nghe rất rõ một tiếng động mạnh trên lầu 2.

"Có người trên lầu à?" Natsuya hỏi.

"Lẽ nào là trôm?" Hikari hốt hoảng và chạy lên lầu. Natsuya theo sau và cả hai chạy lên lầu. Họ kiểm tra từng phòng một cho tới khi họ dừng lại trước một cửu phòng bị khóa. Đó là phòng của Hikari.

"Lẽ nào tên trộm đó đột nhập phòng mình? Không được! không ai được phép vào phòng mình mà không có sự cho phép của mình hết!" Hikari đạp cửa vẻ giận giữ. Nhưng cô khựng lại khi nhìn vào trong. Natsuya không dám ngó vào khi thấy sự giận giữ của Hikari. Nhưng khi cậu thấy Hikari đứng khựng lại, cậu ngay lập tức chạy vào trong. Đó là một cảnh tượng máu me với cô con gái của Red và ngay cả Natsuya vẫn phải rung mình. Ở đầu kia căn phòng, bên dưới cửa sổ có một người đàn ông chạc tuổi Red. Người đàn ông lạ có có mái tóc đen đang nằm bất đọng trên sàn. Trên người ông ta là một bộ đồ của một nhân viên dọn vệ sinh và bên cạnh ông là một cái chổi quét rác dài. Nhưng điều tồi tệ nhất đó là người ông đầy máu. Bộ áo nhân viên vệ sinh thấm đầy máu và máu chảy lênh láng khắp sàn. Natsuya chạy lại chỗ ông ta và kiểm tra mạch. Ông vẫn còn sống. điều kì lạ là người này đột nhập vào từ bên ngoài mà bộ quần áo vẫn khô cong mặc dù bên ngoài mưa rất to.

"Ông…ông ta chết chưa?" Hikari run run.

"Chưa" Natsuya trấn tĩnh cô lại "Này ông? Ông gì ơi? Này!" Natsuya cố đánh thức người đàn ông dậy. Cuối cùng thì người đàn ông lạ cũng mở mắt. Ông thở phều pháo và nhìn vào mắt Natsuya.

"Hi…Hika…ri…" Ông ta nói với ánh mắt nài nỉ.

"Hikari? Sao ông biết cô ấy?" Natsuya hỏi dồn.

"Gì vậy?" Hikari nghe thấy tên mình nên chạy lại. Nhưng khi cô ngồi xuống, người lạ kia bất ngờ nắm chặt tay cô.

"Ê làm gì vây?" Hikari định thu tay lại nhưng người lạ mặt nắm rất chặt.

"Trở…về…tìm…Ti…er" Người đàn ông dúi vào tay cô một mẩu giấy rồi ông ta ngất lịm đi.

"Ông ấy mất quá nhiều máu! Tớ phải đi gọi người giúp đây! Cậu ở lại đây coi chừng ông ấy!" Natsuya ra lệnh rồi cậu chạy xuống lầu.

"Khoan…" Hikari định gọi cậu lại nhưng Natsuya đã đi mất. Cô ngồi thu lu ở đó nhìn người đàn ông lạ. Ông ta là ai? Bỗng nhiên, có tiếng xôn xao dười nhà. Cô đứng dậy và định đi xuống xem chuyện gì. Nhưng khi cô vừa đứng dậy thì một vụ nổ lớn xảy ra và sau đó, cô ngất đi.

"Cô gì ơi? Cô gì ơi?" Hikari nghe có tiếng gọi. Cô tỉnh dậy và nhìn thấy một nâhn viên cứu hỏa đang lay cô dậy.

"Ơn trời! Cô ấy còn sống!" Nhân viên cứu hỏa kêu lớn.

"Chuyện gì xảy ra vậy?" Hkari ôm đầu và ngồi dậy. Nhưng cảnh tượng trước mắt khiến cô bị sốc. Căn nhà của gia đình cô đang bốc cháy. Cô vội càng đứng dậy.

"Chuyện…chuyện gì xảy ra cậy? Gia đình tôi đâu?" Hikari hỏi lắp bắp.

"Họ ổn!" Nhân viên cứu hỏa trấn an cô.

"Cô là ai? Một giọng náo vang lên phía sau cô. Hikari quay lại và nhận ra bạn của cô, Natsuya.

"Natsuya? Cậu đùa gì vậy? Tớ là Hikari đây mà." Hikari cười nhẹ nhõm vì bạn cô vần an toàn.

"Vớ vẩn! Tôi không quen ai tên Hikari hết! Tại sao cô đốt nhà của gia đình tôi?" Natsuya hỏi và cậu thực sự làm Hikari chết đứng. Cô chết lăng trước những lời lẽ đó của bạn cô.

"Cậu…cậu vừa…nói cái…gì?" Hikari lắp bắp.

"Tại sao cô lại làm vậy với chúng tôi chứ. Căn nhà này là tất cả những gì chúng tôi còn lại mà." Phía sau Natsuya, Yellow đang khóc.

"Mẹ…mẹ nói gì vậy! Đây là một trò đùa ngày sinh nhật cố phải không?" Hikari hỏi.

"Cô nói vớ vẩn gì vậy. Đây là mẹ tôi!" Natsuya đứng trước Yellow "Mẹ yên tâm. Con sẽ bắt cô ta phải trả giá vì chuyện này. Luxray!" cậu thả con sư tử điện ra.

"Từ… từ đã…" Hikari vẫn không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Cô thò tay vào túi định lấy pokeon của cô ra đánh trả thì cô nhận ra rằng túi của mình trống rỗng. Pokemon của cô đã biến mất.

"Dừng lại đi con!" Yellow ngăn Natsuya lại "Cô ta sẽ pahir trả giá trước pháp luật."

"Mẹ nói gì vậy! Ba đâu rồi! Con muốn nói truyện với ba." Hikari thet lên.

"Đúng vậy! Hãy gọi bố cháu ra đây. Rồi chúng ta sẽ nói truyện." Một người đàn ông với mái tóc đỏ và đôi mắt xám xuất hiện.

"Anh…" Yellow chơyj ôm ông ta và khóc nức nở "Con bé đó đốt nhà của chúng a rồi."

"Mẹ…" Hikari thực sự bị sốc. ba mẹ cô yêu nhau lắm mà. Tại sao hôm nay mẹ cô lại thay đổi nhanh vậy. Tại sao bà lại đi chung với người đàn ông lạ kia?

"Hikari… một giọng nói thều thào vang lên. Hikari quay lại và nhận ra người đàn ông lạ mắt đã xuất hiện trong phòng cô. Ông ta đang nằm trên một cái cáng và chuẩn bị được đưa lên xe cấp cứu. Ông ta bị bỏng nặng và đang phải nhờ đến sự trợ giúp của các bác sĩ để có thể thở được. Nhưng Hikari không quan tâm. Cô chạy thẳng đến chỗ người đàn ông lạ và túm lấy cổ ông ta mà kêu.

"Ông à ai? Ông đã làm gì gia đình tôi? Trả lời tồi đi! Trả lời tôi đi đồ ác độc!" Hikari kêu gào thảm thiết và tuyệt vọng. Cô bóp mạnh đến nỗi người đàn ông kí không thể thở nổi. Các bác sĩ và cảnh sát phải vội vàng kéo cô ra khỏi người kia. Cô vùng vẫy trong tuyệt vọng và cố thoát ra. Các nhân viên cấp cứu đưa người bị bỏng lên xe và chở đi.

"Cô ta bị điên rồi." Một nhân viên cấp cứu nói "Sao các anh không mang cô ta trở lại bệnh viện tâm thần đi. Cô ta là bệnh trốn viện ba ngày trước đó."

"Được rồi!" Nhân viên cảnh sát trả lời.

Hikari được đưa đến bệnh viện tâm thần. Ở đó, họ lấy tất cả mọi tư trang của cô từ cái băng đeo trán đến những túi đựng và chiếc mũ cùng với đôi găng tay mà cha cô tặng. Họ tống cô vào một căn phòng toàn những kẻ điên. Ngồi một mình giưuax những kẻ điên loạn, cô biết rằng sớm muộn gì cô cũng sẽ hóa điên thôi. Nhưng cô còn có thể làm gì được nữa. Cô chỉ còn có thể ngồi mà khóc một mình giữa những kẻ mà đến tên họ còn không có. Cô khóc nhiều đến nỗi mà đôi mắt đã mỏi và thâm quầng. Rồi cô ngất lịm đi. Trong mơ, cô nhìn thấy gia đình của cô, cha mẹ của cô và những pokemon thân yêu của cô. Nhưng khi cô tỉnh giấc, mọi thứ lại biến mất theo giấc mơ như chúng chưa từng tồn tại. Rồi cô lại khóc.

Vào một đêm gió lạnh ba ngày sau, khi Hikari đang ngồi bên cửa sổ và nhìn ngắm ánh trăng bên ngoài thì bỗng một người phụ nữ với mái tóc dài màu nâu và đôi mắt xanh màu ngọc bích ngồi xuống bên cạnh cô. Nhưng Hikari không quan tâm. Nước mắt cô vẫn rơi.

"Này Hikari" Ngừơi phụ nữ kia gọi nhỏ "Hikari…"

Hikari biết rằng có người đang gọi mình nhưng cô không trả lời.

"Ta biết rằng cháu không bị điên và rằng cháu là một người tốt… Nhưng những chuyện xảy ra với cháu và gia đình cháu không chỉ đơn giản là một giấc mơ hay là một tai nạn" Người phụ nữ kia an ủi cô. Cô ấy có một giọng nói dịu hiền và đầy tình thương…giống như mẹ của cô vậy. Và giọng nói đó chợt làm Hikari nhớ đến mẹ mình. Cô bật khóc nức nở. Người pguj nữ lạ mặt kia ôm cô vào lòng và vỗ ề cô như một người mẹ vỗ về đứa con nhỏ của mình. Đã ba ngày kể từ vụ việc kì lạ xảy ra với cô và gia đình cô rồi. Và cô rất nhớ gia đình của mình.Cô chỉ ước rằng bây giờ họ ở đây với cô. Và kể từ hôm đó, đây là lần đầu tiên cô lại cảm nhận được hơi ấm gia đình. Và người phụ nữ mà cô không hề quen biết này đang làm vơi đi phần nào nỗi nhớ gia đimhf của cô.

"Hikari, ta muốn cháu bình tĩnh lại. Hãy nín đi và ta sẽ cho cháu biết những gì cháu cần phải biết." Người phụ nữ kia thủ thỉ và xoa đầu cô "Cô xin lỗi cháu nhưng chông cô đã đến chậm một bước. Anh ấy đã không thể làm gì được."

"Ý…ý cô là…người đàn ông bị bỏng kí đến để cứu cháu!" Hikari đã ổn hơn và cô hỏi người phụ nữ kia "vậy thực ra chuyện gì đã xảy ra."

"Có một kẻ…" người phụ nữ kí nhìn vào mắt Hikari và bắt đầu kể "Có một kẻ đã bắt được hai con Pokemon Dialga và Palkia. Hắn đã trở về quá khứ và sát hại ba của cháu-Red. Cô đã đuổi theo và cố ngăn chặn hắn nhưng không kịp. Nhưng hắn không biết răng chỉ một thay đổi dù là nhỏ nhất trong quá khứ có thể ảnh hưởng rất lớn lên cả không gian và thời gian. Vụ nổ tại nhà cháu và những gì cháu chứng kiến chỉ là một phần rất nhỏ của những thay đổi đó. Chồng cô đã đến nhà của cháu. Anh ấy đã dịnh dùng sức mạnh từ tấm mề đay thời gian để cứu cha cháu và nhòw ông ấy để ngăn chặn tên ác nhân kia. Nhưng khi màdongf thời gian bị thay đổi, có một thứ đã thoát ra khỏi nhà tù thời gian. Nó có khả năg đi xuyên không gian và thời gian và có khả sức mạnh đủ để phá vỡ sự cân bằng của cả vũ trụ này. Anh ấy đã bị tấn công. Và chắc hẳn phải có một lý do nào đó, anh ấy đã chỉ có thể cứu cháu. Anh ấy nói rằng cháu sẽ là sự lựa chọn thích hợp để cứu lấy thế giới này."

"ý cô là…ông ấy cứu cháu để cháu có thể thay ông ấy cứu thế giới? Nhưng cháu co thể làm gì được chứ? Cháu không còn Pokemon" Hikraicúi mặt xuống vẻ thất vọng.

"Tấm mề đay thời gian mà chồng cô giữ chỉ có thể bảo vệ hai người. Còn cô lúc đó đang ở trong dòng sông thời gian nên không bị ảnh hưởng." Ngừoi phụ nữ kia rút ra ba quả pokeball "và bằng một cách nào đó, ông ấy đã cứu được ba con này." Cô đưa ba quả pokeball cho Hikari. Hikari nhìn vào trong.

"Lucario! Charizard! Pikachu!" Hikari kêu lên vui sướng.

"Ê Blue! Cô nói truyện với ai đó?" Một giọng nói vang lên phía bên ngoài phòng.

"Không có gì! Một bệnh nhân của tôi nghĩ rằng mình là bậc thầy pokemon ấy mà." Người phụ nữ kia trả lời. Cô ấy tên Blue.

"Tôi sẽ đánh bại tứ đại thiên vương." Hikari hùa theo.

"Ờ! Tí ra nhớ khóa cửa đấy! Tôi không muốn một ai trốn khỏi đây lúc đêm khuya đâu." Người kia nhắc rồi đi khỏi.

"Phù!" Blue thở phào.

"Cô là Blue, ban bố cháu ạ?" Hikari hỏi "Vậy chồng cô là…"

"Suỵt! Chuyện đó để sau. Giờ ta sẽ nói cho cháu xem cháu phải làm gì!" Blue lấy ra bộ quần áo, dây đeo và tất cả những gì mà bệnh viên tâm thần lấy từ Hikari và trả lại cho cô. Rồi cô đưa cho Hikari một cái mề đay. Nhưng thực ra đó là hai cái long chim, một bằng vàng, một băng bạc.

"Vậy cháu phải làm gì ạ?" Hikari hỏi.

"Cháu hãy tìm đến chỗ chồng cô. Anh ấy sẽ giúp cháu trở lại quá khứ. Cháu sẽ phải tìm một huấn luyện viên mang tên Tiger. Đôi khi cậu ta đổi thành Neo. Rồi cháu đưa cậu ta mẩu giấy mà chồng cô đã đưa cho cháu. Cậu ấy sẽ biết phải làm gì."

"Còn cô và chồng cô thì sao?" Hikari hỏi.

"Sau vụ cháu ở nhà cháu, tên sát nhân và con quái thú đã phát hiện ra cháu. Chúng đang săn lung cháu ở đây. Cô và chồng cô sẽ chặn chúng ở đây và cho cháu thêm thời gian. Hãy nhớ đấy. Vân mệnh của cả thế giới và của gia đình cháu đang nằm trên vai cháu." Blue dặt tay cô lên vai hikari và nháy mắt "Từ giờ, cháu chính thức được thăng chức lên làm một vệ thần của vũ trụ."

"Vâng!" Hikari gật đầu một cách dầy tự tin và quả cảm.

Hikari và Blue đang chạy dọc con đường vắng của ngoại ô thành phố. Phía sau họ, tiếng đám chó săn và tiếng người đuổi theo vẫn còn nghe rõ mồn một.

"Cô xin lỗi! Cô không nghĩ rằng họ lại phục kích sẵn ở cổng." Blue vừa thở hổn hển vừa nói.

"Chí ít thì cô cũng cần có kế hoạch dự phòng chứ!" Hikari trách.

"Rẽ vào đây!" Blue lôi Hikari và hai người rẽ vào một con đường đất nhỏ nối với con đường nối vào thành phó. Hai người núp vào một bụi cây và Blue dùng một loại bột tẩy mùi khiến cho lũ chó săn bị lạc lối. Đám người đuổi theo chạy đến nhưng ngững con chó săn bắt đầu loạn. Chúng không xác định được mục tiêu. Chúng chạy loạn một hồi sau đó thì bị nhốt trở lại bóng.

"Chắc chúng dùng bột tẩy mùi rồi." Nhân viên bảo vệ cầm đầu cả nhóm nói. Hắn ta không nhận thấy sự suất hiện của một con dường mòn bằng đất ở đó nên hắn ra lệnh cho đám người tiếp tục chạy. Đám người theo sau Blue tiếp tục truy đuổi dọc con đường. Blue và Hikari đợi cho tới khi đám người kia đi khỏi mới chịu ra khỏi chỗ trốn.

"Phù! Hú hồn." Blue thở phào "Chúng ta nên trở lại con đường chính. Những ngã rẽ thế này dễ bị phục kích lắm.

"Vâng" Hikari trả lời và cả hai quay lại con đường chính. Bỗng nhiên, từ phí xa, bóng một người phụ nữ xuất hiện trên nền trời sáng trăng. Đó là Yellow. Yelllow nhìn thấy Blue và Hikari đang đứng ở xa. Cô vội vàng chạy tới chỗ hai người. Blue và Hikari cũng đã nhận ra cô. Họ chạy lại. Nhưng nét mặt của Yellow không phải nét mặt vúi sướng. Cô đang hoảng sợ. Khi cô chạy gần đến nơi hai người kia, cô abwts đầu thét lớn.

"Chạy đi! Đừng lại gần đây! Chạy đi!" Cô thét một cách hoảng loạn và đầy sơ hãi. Nỗi sợ vẫn còn hiện rõ mồn một trên mặt cô. Nhưng Hikari và Blue thì không hiểu. Họ chạy lại phía Yellow. Nhưng Yellow thì vẫn cứ thét lớn một cách hoảng loạn. Rồi bỗng nhiên, Blue khựng lại.

"Hikari…chạy…chạy thôi!" Blue mấp máy.

"Tại sao?" Hikari dừng lại.

"Chạy đi!" Yellow thét một cách tuyệt vọng khi cô tiến tới gần. Rồi bỗng nhiên, cô ngã khụy xuống đất. Hikari hoảng hồn. Trên lưng mẹ cô là một mũi tên màu đen.Mũi tên đó găm sâu vào lưng của Yellow và cắm sâu tới tận phổi cô.

"Mẹ!" Hikari vội vã chạy lại chỗ mẹ cô.

"Cẩn thận!" Blue quát lớn và thả con Blastoise ra nhưng cô đã chậm chân.

"Hikari! Không!" Yellow với toàn bộ quyết tâm của một người mẹ đã đứng lên và nhảy về phía Hikari. Cô ôm đứa con của mình và thêm ba mũi tên nữa bay đến. Chúng đâm thẳng vào lưng Yellow. Nhưng Yellow không còn thấy đau nữ cô vẫn bình an vô sự. Còn Hikari thực sự bị sốc khi mẹ cô bị ba múi tên găm vào lưng. Yellow ngã vào vòng tay của Hikari và Hikari đỡ lấy mẹ của mình.

"Mẹ!" Cô gọi thất thanh khi mẹ của cô ngã xuống. Yellow bị ba mũi tên đâm vào lưng nhưng cô vẫn có thể mỉm cười khí nghe thấy giọng nói của con mình.

"Ơn chúa…con không…sao!" Yellow thở nhẹ nhàng.

"Mẹ…" Hikari nhẹ nhàng đặt Yellow nằm xuống và những giọt nước mắt của cô lại rơi. Nhưng Yellow dù đang rất yếu nhưng vẫn lấy tòan bộ sức lực của mình để lau nước mắt của con. Cô đã nhớ lại được tất cả mọi thứ rồi.

"Mẹ đừng bỏ con được không? Con hứa là mẹ sẽ ổn thôi! Con hứa đó!" Hikari khóc. Những giọt nước mắt của cô chảy dài trên má và rơi xuống áo của Yellow. Cô làm Yellow khóc theo. Hai người ôm chặt lấy nhau như không bao giờ muốn rời xa. Blue chứng kiến cảnh đó và cô không thể kìm được nước mắt.

"Yellow…Kẻ nào?" Blue hỏi lớn nhưng phía trước cô chỉ là một con đường vắng tanh với gió rít và sương đêm. Bỗng nhiên, cô nhìn thấy một thứ gì đó đang bay xuống từ phía trên. Không do dự, cô lao ra chỗ Hikari và nhảy lên.

"Hikari! Cẩn thận!" Blue thét lên và bay lên cùng với Blastoise. Nhưng khi cả hai vừa mới bay lên và chưa kịp nhận ra kẻ thù thì họ đã dính trọn một đòn đánh rất mạnh rồi. Blastoise rơi xuống và ngất đi trng khi Blue cũng bị thương nặng. Cô đứng lên và lấy ra một quả pokeball khác. Nhưng cô chưa kịp mở nó ra thì bỗng nhiên, cô cảm thấy lạnh ở sườn phải. Cô nhìn xuống và nhận ra con dao găm. Rôid cô ngã xuồng.

"Cô Blue!" Hikari thét lên và thả con Lucario ra. Nhưng rồi, từ trong bóng tối, bà cái bóng xuất hiện và khiến Hikari lạnh người. Ba cái bóng mà cô nhìn thấy lúc này chính là gia đình hôm trước mà cô gặp trong vụ cháy. Đứa con với khuôn mặt của Natsuya nhìn cô với một điệu cười ranh mãnh và hiểm độc.

"Ngươi là một lỗi kĩ thuật mà đáng ra không bao giờ được phép tồn tại mới phải." Đứa con nói "Để xem ngươi trụ được bao lâu. Cả ngươi nữa!" tên đó đá thẳng và bụng của Blue và hất cô ra xa. Blue đã bị thương do dao đâm và cú đá đó kiến cho vết thương trở nên tồi tệ hơn.

"Hikari…con phải chạy đi…" Yellow thì thào.

"Không! Con sẽ không bỏ mẹ đâu!" Hkari ôm lấy mẹ cô và ra lệnh cho Lucario "Lucario! aura sphere!" Cô ra lệnh khi mà hai hàng nước mắt vẫn đang chảy dòng trên má. Cô không còn đủ tỉnh táo để đánh nhau nữa. Con Lucario hiểu điều đó. Nó lao về phía kẻ thù và dồn toàn bộ sức lực của chính mình. Nó bắn ra một quả cầu năng lượng và nhằm thẳng về phía ba người kia. Nhưng con Luxray nhảy ra và sử dụng wild charge. Hai nguồn năng lương lớn gặp nhau và nổ tung. Lucario bị đẩy lùi lại còn con Luxray bị thương nhẹ.

"Vô ích thôi!" tên tóc đỏ cười.

Bỗng nhiên, một chiếc xe cảnh sát xuất hiên. Chiếc xe lao thẳng về phía ba kẻ sát nhân kia và đâm thẳng vào chúng. Người phụ nữ giả dạng Yellow bị nghiến chết ngay tị chỗ còn người đàn ông và đứa con thoát nạn. Chúng tháo chạy về phía con đường đất và cố thoát thân bằng cách lẩn trốn giữa những ngọn đồi.

"Chị Blue!" Một viên cảnh sát lao ra từ trong xe và gọi. theo sau anh còn có một người đàn ông ăn mặc theo kiểu dân chơi, một lính cứu hỏa trong bộ đồng phục vẫn còn ám màu khói và….Natsuya.

"Nat?" Hikari ngạc nhiên khi thấy bạn cô vẫn bình yên. Nhưng cô không thể vui nổi vào lúc này.

"Chị không sao…" Blue ngồi dậy và viên cảnh sát đỡ cô. Cậu trẻ hơn cô vài tuổi với mái tóc đỏ nổi bật và đôi mắt xám cương nghị và can đảm, khác hẳn với kẻ đã tấn công ba người.

"Yellow sao rồi?" Viên cảnh sát hỏi.

"Cần phải đưa nó đến bệnh viện ngay!" Blue nói và đứng dậy. Tay cô vẫn phải giữ chật lấy vết thương trên hông.

"Khỉ thật!" Anh chàng dân chơi đập nóc xe "hắn lại trốn rồi."

"Không đâu!" Anh lính cứu hóa với đôi mắt xanh lục điềm tĩnh nói.

"Cứu người trước đã." Viên cảnh sát dìu Blue vào trong xe và để cô ngồi ở ghế trước. Natsuya lặng lẽ bế Yellow và để cô nằm ở ghế sau. Hikari theo sau và cô ngồi cùng với mẹ cô. Natsuya thò đầu vào trong.

"Đưa họ đến chỗ ông ấy đi! Cháu phải giúp hai người kia. Còn Hikari, tớ sẽ giải thích sau." Natsuya nói. Rồi cậu đuổi theo anh lính cứu hỏa và chàng dân chơi để đuổi theo hai kẻ lạ mặt kia.

Viên cảnh sát lái chiếc xe đã bị hư hỏng nhẹ đến thẳng bệnh viện. Dọc đường đi, sức khỏe của cả yellow và Blue đều bị giảm đi nhiều. Hikari không thể làm được gì để giúp mẹ cô cả. một lần nữa, cô lại khóc, khóc một cách bất lực và thất vọng về bản thân mình. Cô chỉ còn có thể ngồi nhìn sao? Bỗng cô cảm nhận một bàn tay ấm áp đạt lên má mình. Đó là mẹ cô.

"Đừng…khóc nữa…Hikari…của mẹ…" Yellow cố gắng để an ủi cô "Con..phải mạnh mẽ…như bố con…"

"Mẹ…" Hikari lau nước mắt.

"Cảm động quá." Blue cũng lau nước mắt "Silver. Chị nghĩ chị không còn sống được lâu nữa đâu…"

"Chị nói gì vậy!" Viên cảnh sát Silver gắt "Chị không được phép chết. Chị hiểu chưa! Anh ấy vẫn còn và anh ấy lệnh cho em không được phép để ai làm hại chị! Chị hiểu không."

"Ừ…" Blue thở dài.

Chiếc xe nhanh chóng đến bệnh viên. Khi họ vừa đến, các bác sĩ đã chuẩn bị sẵn để cấp cứu. Họ nhanh chóng đưa Yellow đi. Silver và Hikari dìu Blue vào trong.

"Silver…" Blue thở dốc "Chị biết em nói dối mà…"

"Phải nhanh chóng đưa chị ấy vào trong." Silver nói. Các bác sĩ cũng đã chuẩn bị sẵn rồi. Nhưng khi họ vừa đưa được cô lên cáng thì…

"Silver…hãy làm nốt phần việc của anh chị…" Blue hấp hối "Chị sẽ nói với anh ấy về em…"

"Chị không được bi quan…" Silver gắt và cậu cùng các bác sĩ đưa Blue đi, bỏ lại đằng sau Hikari vẫn còn đứng chon chân ở đó.

Khoang thời gian đợi ngoài phòng phẫu thuật có lẽ là khoảng thời gian dài nhất cuộc đời của Hikari. Cô đứng ngồi không yên, cô không thể biết trước điều gì sắp xảy đến. cô ngồi đó và cầu nguyện. Rồi cô ngồi khóc một mình. Silver thì quá lạnh lung để có thể giỗ dành cô. Viên cảnh sát cũng chỉ có thể ngồi chờ và cầu nguyện. Rồi một bác sĩ bước ra từ phòng phẫu thuật của Blue.

"Cô ấy sao rồi? Chị tôi sao rồi?" Silver hỏi dồn.

"Xin lỗi! Chúng tôi đã làm hết sức có thể nhưng cô ấy không qua khỏi…" Vị bác sĩ già nói với sự tiếc nuối lộ rõ.

"Làm sao thế được!" Silver giận giữ "Cô ấy chỉ bị đâm một nhat thôi mà."

"Xin lỗi cậu nhưng…cô ấy đã uống thuốc độc và khi cô ấy đến đây thì…" Vị bác sĩ già lắc đầu "Có lẽ cô ấy đã biết về cái chết của chồng mình từ trước rồi."

Silver ném cái mũ cảnh sát của mình xuống sàn một cách giận giữ và cay đắng. Còn Hikari, cô nhìn về phía phòng phẫu thuật của mẹ cô và thầm cầu nguyện. Rồi một bác sĩ trẻ bước ra từ phòng phẫu thuật của Yellow. Nhưng thay vì tiến thẳng đến chỗ hikari, vị bác sĩ trẻ lại ra chỗ Silver để an ủi.

"Hai người họ cuối cùng cũng được ở cùng nhau rồi. Cậu nên vui cho chị mình mới đúng." Vị bác sĩ kia an ủi.

"Thôi đi Jarvis!" Silver mắng.

"À…Yellow ổn rồi. Có lẽ là do phép màu đấy." Jarvis tiến đến chỗ Hikari và xoa đầu cô.Khi nghe tin mừng, cô lại khóc. Rồi cô tự nhủ tại sao mấy ngày gần đây, mình hay khóc và mau nước mắt đến lạ thường vậy.

"Cũng phải nhờ đến cậu đấy Jarvis!" Silver đã trấn tĩnh lại "Có lẽ MewXI đã đúng. Cảm ơn vì đã bảo vệ tùi tớ. Chỉ tiếc là Red…"

"Cậu không nên bi quan." Jarvis cười "Còn nước còn tát. Hết nước ta dùng máy bơm."

"Hờ hờ!" Silver cười nhạt.

"Sao rồi?" Bỗng nhiên có tiếng hỏi. Mọi người quay lại và thấy anh lính cứu hỏa, anh chàng dân chơi và Natsuya đã đến.

"Chị Blue không qua khỏi…" Silver cúi mặt.

"Còn về phần ba người thì sao?" Jarvis hỏi "Draco và Gold? Hai người thành một đôi được đấy."

"Hắn lại trốn rồi. Nhưng với sức lực hiện tại thì hắn không thể trở về để ám sát Tiger nữa." Anh lính cứu hỏa Draco nói.

"Hikari…" Natsuya tiến lại gần cô bạn của mình "…mình xin lỗi vì không giải thích rõ…"

"Không sao! Mẹ mình vẫn ổn mà." Hikari cười tươi tỉnh "Giờ là nhiệm vụ vủa hai chúng ta rồi nhỉ."

"Phải đó!" Gold cười "Chúng ta chuẩn bị du hành thời gian thôi."

"Nhưng cháu vẫn thắc mắc là tại sao nhất thiết phải là Tiger trong quá khứ?" Natsuya hỏi.

"Bởi vì cậu ấy ở thực tại đã chết và…" Silver giải thích "Có những thứ mà hắn đã lấy đi khỏi Tiger hiện tại nhưng trong quá khứ thì chưa."

"Cổng không gian đã sẵn sàng rồi đấy." Draco xem đồng hồ.

"Chuẩn bị lên đường thôi hai đứa!" Jarvis ngồi xuống và vỗ vai hai đứa trẻ "Bọn chú sẽ làm hết sức để chặn kẻ sát nhân ở đây. Nhiệm vụ của hai đứa là trở về quá khứ và tìm Tiger. Hai đứa hiểu chứ?"

"Dạ vâng! Cháu đã hưa là làm!" Hikari trả lời "Nhưng còn các chú."

"Chắc cháu đã nghe danh đến các Pokedex holders đầu tiên rồi phải không?" Gold cười "Bon chú sẽ chặn chúng ở đây."

"Hai đứa chuẩn bị đi!" Draco nắm tay hai đứa trẻ "Chuẩn bị nào!"

'Con sẽ trở lại và cứa bố đó. Mẹ hay yên tâm nghỉ ngơi đi. Con yêu mẹ!' Hikari nghĩ thầm. Rồi cô, Natsuya và Draco cùng biến mất.

"Giờ chúng ta làm gì?" Mewtwo bươc ra từ phòng bệnh của Yellow.

"Chuẩn bị giao tranh!" Jarvis lấy ra thanh kiếm lớn của cậu cùng tấm khiên in hình chữ thập "Sẵn sàng! Vì Tiger!"

"Vì Tiger!" tất cả hô to.

"Suỵt! khẽ thôi! Đây là bệnh viện đó!" ông bác sĩ già nhắc.

Vậy là Hikari, Natsuya và Draco của tương lai cùng nhau trở về quá khứ. Giờ đây, vận mệnh của cả thế giới đang nằm trong tay họ!


	2. Chapter 2

Lúc đó là nửa đêm nhưng trên ngọn núi tuyết trắng Coronet thì không khí không hề im lặng một chút nào. Trên đỉnh núi, có ba người đang luyện tập chiến đấu và cũng vì thế mà cả ngọn núi được thắp sáng lên. Lunar là một cô gái với mái tóc ngắn hơi xoăn màu bạc trắng như tuyết và đôi mắt bác ánh vàng. Làn da cô cũng trắng như mái tóc của cô vậy và nụ cười của cô thật dễ thương. Đối thủ của cô hôm nay và cũng là bạn thân của cô là Venus. Venus cũng có mái tóc bạc tráng và hơi xám màu tro cùng đôi mắt bạc hoàn toàn không như Lunar. Cậu có vẻ lạnh lùng của một sát thủ với kiểu tóc và mẫu áo choàng giống hệt Lance. Nhưng chiếc áo choàng cậu mặc có màu bạc chứ không đen như Lance. Và người thứ ba là một chàng trai với mái tóc dài xanh với cái tên Natural. Mọi người gọi cậu là N cho nó ngắn. Cả ba đang luyện tập rất chăm chỉ.

"Vào đi!" Venus nói lạnh lùng.

"Hariyama! Stone edge!" Lunar ra lệnh.

"Emboar! Head smash!" N ra lệnh.

Hai con pokemon to lớn lao đến tấn công con Froslass của Venus. Cả Froslass và Venus vẫn rất bình thản.

"Froslass! Eternal ice wall!" Venus thở dài.

"Cậu bỏ cái điệu than thở đấy đi được không?" N kêu "Cậu làm tớ khó chịu rồi đấy! Emboar! Hết sức đi!" N kêu lớn.

Nhưng con Froslass rất nhẹ nhàng tạo ra một bức tường bằng băng cứng và hai con Pokemon kia đâm sầm vào tường. Kì lạ thay, với cả hai đòn tấn cô chuyên phá băng là stone edge và head smash, hai con Pokemon to lớn vẫn không thể phá được bức tường.

"Xem ra cậu học được tuyệt chiêu của sư phụ rồi đấy!" Lunar khen.

"Lại lần nữa đi!" N kêu.

Bỗng nhiên, mọi thứ bỗng sáng bừng lên. Rồi từ trên trời, một mẩu thiên thạch rơi thẳng xuông chỗ họ.

"Cẩn thận!" Venus hét lớn và con Froslass của cậu lao ra. Nó tạo ra một bức tường băng nhưng lần này, bức tường nó tạo ra khá yếu.mẩu thiên thạch kia rơi xuống và phá vỡ bức tường băng của Venus.

"Venus! Cẩn thận!" N kêu lớn nhưng lúc đây thì đã quá muộn để Venus có thê tránh được rồi. Nhưng không, mẩu thiên thạch bỗng vỡ tung và từ bên trong, một chàng trai tầm 20 tuổi rơi ra. Chàng trai kia rơi xuống tuyết. Đó là Natsuya. Cả ba vội vã chạy lại xem cậu ta có sao không. Nhưng cậu ta không phải thứ duy nhất rơi xuống. Từ trên trời, một thực thể màu đen hình người xuất hiện và tấn công ba người. nó bắn ra một quả shadow ball và buộ ba trainers phải tránh sang. Rồi nó tiến lại chỗ Natsuya. Nó định mang cậu đi.

"Cậu không sao chứ Lunar?" N hỏi.

"Tớ ổn!" Lunar trả lời.

Thực thể kia nhấc Natsuya lên và định bay mất. Bỗng từ đâu, một chum tia băng rất mạnh bắn ra và đóng băng nó. Nó thả Natsuya xuống và bắn trả với chiêu shadow bâl. Nhưng kẻ đã tấn công nó bắn ra chiêu ice beam và 2 chiêu thức nổ tung khi va chạm. Rồi nó nhận ra kẻ đẽ ấn công nó. Đó là Kuyrem. Và Venus đang đứng trên lưng Kyurem.

"Ngươi là ai?" Cậu hỏi thực thể ưng nó không trả lời. Nó tấn công với chiêu Dảk void. Kyurem bay thẳng len trời và tránh đòn. Venus rút ra V-dex, một chiếc Pokedex với hình máy chơi game PSP.

"Nó không phải Darkrai!" V-dex báo "Nó không phải một Pokemon. Tôi rò thấy sức mạnh của shadow virus trên người thứ này."

"Là shadow Virus hả?" Kyurem hỏi "Thế thì càng không thể để nó thoát được rồi.

"Làm sao có thể chứ? Shadow Virus đã bị tiêu diệt từ năm năm trước rồi mà." Venus ngạc nhiên.

"Venus! Cẩn thận đó!" Lunar hét to.

Trong lúc Venus đang nói truyện, thứ gớm ghiếc kia đã chuẩn bị sẵn một đòn aans công rất mạnh và chuẩn bị bắn đi. Venus đã mất tập trung và bây giờ cậu có tránh cũng không kịp nữa rồi. Bỗng từ đâu, một tia sét rất mạn đánh thẳng vào đòn tấn công của thực thể kia. Hai nguồn năng lượn lớn va chạm và nổ tung. Nhưng tia sét kia không đủ mạnh để chặn đòn tấn công kia. Venus và Kyuram bị thương bởi đòn tấn công lạ. Họ rơi xuống tuyết.

"Hai ngừoi không sao chứ?" N hỏi và cậu đang cưỡi trên Zekrom. Tia sét vừa rồi là chiêu fision bolt và sau đòn đnáh đó, Zekrom cũng bị thương.

"Nó đến kìa!" Venus nói.

Thực thể kia tấn công tiếp với đòn shadow ball tăng thêm sức mạnh. Venus và Kyurem bay lên để tránh đòn nhưng N thì không. Cậu và Zekrom lao vào đối phương và Zekrom dùng Bolt strike. Nó định dùng năg lương để bẻ gãy đòn tấn công của đối phương. Nhưng nó không đủ sức.

"Đồ ngu! Cậu làm trò gì thế." Venus mắng khi thấy Zekrom và N bật ngược trở lại sau đòn đánh. Cả hai đều bị thương nặng. Còn thực thể kia thì vẫn không có một vết sước.

"Cẩn thận! Thứ đó rất mạnh đó!" Natsuya đã tỉnh lại.

"Tớ đến đây!" Lunar lấy ra pokeon của cô và đó là Reshiram.

"Lùi lại, Lunar!" Venus ra lệnh và lao về phía cô. Lunar vội và dừng lại và cô cũng đã nhận ra cái bẫy của thực thể kia. Phía trước cô và Reshiram là một rừng gai độc. May mắn cho hai người là họ dừng kịp lúc.

"Giừo tính sao?" N hỏi và cậu đứng dậy.

"Đừng đấu với chuyên gia về băng ở nơi toàn băng thế này!" Venus cười tự tin.

Thực thể kia bắt đầu nạp năng lượng cho đòn tấn công của nó.Bỗng từ dưới mặt đất, một rừng gai băng xuất hiên. Đó là tạo ra một rừng gai băng và vây chặt thực thể kia lại.

"Chơi thôi!" Venus gọi to "Magmortar! Magnezone!"

"Lunar! Nào!" N thả con Zoroark của cậu ra.

"Okie!" Lunar thả con Absol ra.

"Atomic cannon!" Venus hét.

"Ying!" Lunar ra lệnh.

"Yang!" N ra lệnh.

Zoroark và Absol cùng nhảy lên và chúng kết hợp sức mạnh lại với nhau. Cả hai tạo ra một vòng tròn âm dương hoàn hảo và sử dụng chính vòng tòn đó để tấn công. Cùng lúc đó, Magnezone và Magmortar cũng chuẩn bị sử dụn chiêu kết hợp của chúng. Magnezone gắn hai cái nam châm của nó vào vai Magmortar và bơm thêm năng lượng cho hai khâut hần công. Magmortar cũng sử dụng năng lượng nó nhận được để tăng sức mạnh. Rồi cả bốn con Pokemon cùng tấn công. Hai con Absol và Zoroark đứng trong vòng tròn âm dương và tấn công lien tực về phía thực thể kia. Các cú chem. Năg lượng bay thẳng về phía thực thể kia. Còn Magmortar, nó đợi cho đến khi chiêu tấn công của hai đồng đội kia kết thúc, nó mới bắt đầu. Từ hai khẩu thần công của con Pokemon to lớn, nó nhả ra hai nhát đạn. Hai viên đạn bay chậm nhưng khi mà nó va chạm, nó tạo ra một vụ nổ ngang ngửa hai quả bom nguyện tử tại cùng một chỗ. Nhưng may mắn là viên đạn bay đủ chậm để Froslass tạo ra một bơcs tường trong suốt hay đúng hơn là một căn phòng bằng băng để nhôt vụ nổ đó lại. không ai bị thương cả.

"Tuyệt vời!" Venus cười tươi khi cậu nhìn thấy vụ nổ lớn và khói mù mịt.

"Xong rồi!" Lunar cười.

"Chưa đâu…" Natsuya đứng dậy "Thứ đó đã tách ra làm ba nhưng một phần ba của nó không dễ dàng bị đánh bại thế đâu."

"Cậu nói cái gì?" N hỏi.

Bõng nhiên, một nguồn năng lượng phá tung cả bốn bức tường của can phong băng mà trước đó đã có thể giữ được nguồn năng lượng của hai quả bom nguyên tử. tất cả đều bất ngờ và chết đứng khi con vật kì lạ kia vẫn còn sống.

"Cái…cái gì thế nay?" N không tin nổi rằng thứ quái quỷ kia vẫn còn sống.

"Vẫn còn sống cơ à?" Venus vẫn bình tĩnh.

"Không thể nào!" Đến cả Lunar còn phải hoảng sợ khi thứ kia vẫn còn sống.

"Nó…quá mạnh…" Đến ngay cả một cái máy như V-dex còn phải sợ nữa là.

Thực thể kia tấn công và đòn đánh của nó mạnh hơn bao giờ hết. Cả ba người đều bị thương bởi đòn tấn công quá mạnh.

"Nó mạnh quá!" N bi quan.

"Được không Kyurem?" Venus hỏi.

"Tôi không dám chắc đâu…" Kyurem trả lời và con Pokemon này nói bằng tiếng người.

"Vậy ông chỉ cần đưa bọn tôi ra khỏi đây thôi." Lunar nói và cả ba thu Pokmeon lại.

"không còn cách nào khác đâu." Natsuya nói.

"Được rồi! Chúng ta sẽ tìm Tiger để nói tiếp. Cậu ta luôn có cách để sử ly thứ này mà." Kyurem nói và nó đứng lên "Zekrom! Reshiram! Đến lúc tôi muộn hai cậu sức amnhj rôi đấy!"

"Tiger…" Natsuya lẩm bẩm.

"Hợp thể!" Kyurem hét lớn. Lunar nắm tay venus và trên trán họ xuất hiện biêtr tượng kì lạ. Của Lunar là hình một bông tuyết trắng còn Venus là hình một bông tuyết đen. Từ dấu chữ X trên mặt Kyuem, một lương sánh phát ra và nó hút Zekrom và Reshiram lại. Toàn bộ băng trên người Kyurem vỡ ra. Rồi dáng nó thẳng dần lên. Nó biến thành một Pokemon với hình dạng là sự kết hợp của Black Kyurem và White Kyurem. Cánh tay trái của nó và nửa người bên trái là hình dạng của White Kyurem. Còn nửa người bên phải là của Black Kyurem. Con Pokemon có dáng đứng thẳng của White Kyurem bà trên lưng nó xuất hiện hai đôi cánh. Hai cánh phía trên của Kyurem được tạo lên từ điện của Zekrom với màu xanh thuần túy còn đôi cánh ở dười là màu đỏ từ lửa của Reshiram. Và khuôn mặt nó cũng biễn dổi. Nó mang khuôn mặt chia làm hai màu trắng và đen. Và bộ áo gaips xuất hiện với hình dấu X lớn ở giữa. Đôi chân của nó là của Black Kyurem còn cái đuôi là của White Kyurem. Nhưng Kyurem giừo đây được tran bị thêm vũ khí nữa. Cánh tay phải của Kyurem với màu đen của Black Kyurem cầm một thanh đao màu xanh có hình dạng một tia sét. Còn tay trái của Kyurem cầm một khẩu súng. Kyurem mở mắt ra và hợp nhất đã thành công.

"Đi thôi!" Kyurem bế Venus và Lunar trên vai nó. N đưa Natsuy lên lưng ực thể kia tấn công Kyurem hợp thể. Kyurem dùng thanh đao của nó và chém đôi quả cầu bóng đêm. Thực thể kia tiếp tục tấn cong nhưng lần này, nó bắn ra cùng lúc rất nhiều quả cầu. Kyurem dùng khẩu súng và bắn ra một tấm lưới. tấm lưới kia túm gọn tất cả quả cầu lại và làm chúng nổ tung. Con quái vật bị che mắt bởi khói và Kyurem nahnh chóng bay đi. Nó không muốn giao tranh với một thứ có thể chịu nổi hai quả bom nguyên tử.

"Mấy người là ai?" Natsuya hỏi "mấy người biết Tiger à?"

"Tôi phải hỏi câu đó mới phải." N quay lại "Cậu là ai và thứ đó là cái quái gì?"

"Thực ra thì…" Natsuya dừng lại một chút "…Có một kẻ đã dùng cỗ máy thời gian và trở về quá khứ. Hán đã giết cha của ban tôi trong quá khứ và khiến mọi thứ trong tương lai đảo lộn hết lên cả. Rồi Một nhóm người giúp chúng tôi quay về quá khứ. Nhưng khi mà chúng tôi đang đi dọc con sông thời gian thì bị phục kích và phải tách ra. Có một thứ đã bị giải phóng khi kẻ kia đi ngược thời gian và thứ đó đã tấn công chúng tôi. Rồi nó chia rẽ chúng tôi và tôi rơi xuống đây. Hi vọng bạn tôi vẫn ổn…"

"Du hành thời gain không đơn giản chút nào…" Venus than "Vậy là cậu quay lại quá khứ để ngăn chặn tên kai và nhốt con quái vật thời gian lại à?"

"Không hẳn! Những người cử tụi tôi tới đay bảo tôi tìm một trainer có tên Tiger." Natsuya giải thích "Họ nói tiger quá khứ có một thứ mà Tiger trong tương lai không có."

"Tiger ấy hả? Tiger ?" Lunar hỏi.

"Tôi đâu có biết tên đầy đủ của cậu ta. Nếu Tiger thì tôi cũng biết một trainer tên Tiger nhưng cậu ta thuộc đội cứu hộ cơ." Natsuya nói.

"Cậu bao nhiêu rồi?" Lunar hỏi.

"Hai mươi… và thế thì có gì liên quan. Tôi nghe nói mấy gười biết Tiger. Vậy hãy đưa tôi đến gặp cậu ta. Đây là việc khẩn cấp."Natsuya kêu.

"Thế thì cậu phải gọi bọn tôi và cậu Tiger kia là anh chị đấy. Bọn tôi 23 cả rồi mà." Lunar cười.

"Tiện đường đi gặp Tiger luôn nhỉ?" Kyurem hỏi vui.

"Vậy thì làm ơn đưa tôi tới gặp ANH Tiger đi." Natsuya vẻ khó chịu.

"Đùng nóng vội! Cậu ta không dễ tìm đâu." Venus cười.

'Họ thật không hiểu được tầm quan trọng của việc này. Nấu thứ đó có thể vượt qua được hết những trainer hung mạnh đó thì thứ đó chắc rất kinh khủng. Mình cũng chứng kiến rồi còn gì' Natsuya nghĩ 'Hi vọng Hikari không sao.'

"Natsuya…" Hikari nhìn lên bầu trời trong xanh với những đám mây trôi chầm chậm. Cô đang nằm trên một bãi biển nắng ấm rất đẹp với nghững rặng dừa trải dài và bờ cát trắng. Nhưng cô không có tâm trạng cho chuyện đó. Cô đang nghĩ về người bạn của cô. Cô nghĩ về gia đình và Natsuya. Rồi nước mặt cô lại rơi. Cô tự hỏi bản thân rằng tại sao mình lại khóc nhiều đến vậy. Chả nhẽ sau hơn bảy năm phiêu lưu khắp thế gian, cô vẫn chưa hiểu hết được về abrn thân mình. Đáng lẽ theo lẽ thường, giờ này cô phải đang giận giữ truy lung kẻ đã cướp đi gia đình mình rồi mới phải. Hikari vẫn còn nhớ rõ những gì xảy ra trong đường hầm thời gian. Thứ đó quá mạnh. Và không hiểu sao sức mạnh của cô và Natsuya đã biến mất rồi. Cô không còn có sức mạnh nữa, pokemon của cô cũng đã mất gần hết, chỉ còn duy nhất b con mà Blue đưa cho cô là còn sống. Rồi cô tự hỏi chuyện gì đã xảy ra với mọi người ở tương lai. Chả nhẽ họ đã thất bại và…chết hết rồi sao? Bỗng nhiên, cô cảm thấy như bị nhấc lên và cổ họng bị bóp chặt. Cô không thở được. Rồi cô nhận ra thực thể lạ đã tấn công cô trong đường hầm thời gian. Nó xưng tên là Clockarren. Nó quá mạnh với cô. Hikari giãy giụa trong tuyệt voingj và cố thoát ra nhưng cô không thể. Thứ kì quái kia cứ lởn vởn trước mặt cô như trêu ngươi cô. Thế là hết sao? Hikari yếu dần và đôi mắt cô dần nhắm lại. Bỗng nhiên, từ phía rặng dừa, một cái bóng xuất hiện và chém ba nhát về phía thứ kì quặ kia. Ba nhát chém đó không hề bình thường. Một nhát chém mang sức mạnhn của lửu, một nhát là sấm sét và nhát cuối cùng là băng. Ba nhát chém đánh thẳng về phía con quái và và khiến nó thả Hikari xuống. Hikari ngã xuống bãi cát trắng và nằm bất tỉnh. Cái bóng kia ra khơi rặng dừa và đó là Draco với đôi mắt xanh, mái tóc đen và tay cậu vẫn cầm thanh kiếm pha lê trong suốt. Cậu trẻ hơn Hikari tầm ba tuổi. Cậu vội vã chạy lại chỗ Hikari đang nằm.

"Chị gì ơi? Chị gì ơi?" Cậu gọi nhưng Hikari không trả lời.

"Là ngươi…?" Thực thể Clockarren ngạc nhiên. Rồi nó bắn liên tiếp về phía Draco những quả cầu bóng tối. Draco thả con Lucario ra và Lucario dùng aura sphere để chống trả. Draco nhận ra rõ sức mạnh của kẻ địch lên cậu dùng thanh kiếm pha lê để tăng sức mạnh cho chiêu aura sphere. Và sự phối hợp đó là hoàn hảo. Shadow balls hoàn toàn thất thế trước aura sphere. Năng lượng tỏa ra từ vụ va chạm đẩy Clockarren lại còn Draco thì không bị ảnh hưởng. Nhưng Clockarren không hề từ bỏ. nó tiếp tục bắn về phía Draco những quả cầu màu đen với sức công pơhas mạnh hơn trước. Draco biết rằng lần này cậu không nên đối đầu được nên cậu chọn biện pháp tránh đi. Lucario bế Hikari bà nhảy ra chỗ an toàn. Draco thả Charizard của cậu ra và tránh đòn.

"Cái gì đây nữa!" Draco nagcj nhiên về sức mạnh của Clockarren.

Clockarren ngay lập tức thả ra một tấm lưới lớn màu đen để vây bắt Draco. Draco bị vây chặt lại. Nhưng dưới đất, Lucario lấy quả bóng của Hikari và thả con Charizard của cô ra. Nó lấy ra viên Charizardite Y và viên Lucarionite.

"Được rồi!" Draco lấy ra một cái mega ring và kicks hoạt nó. Và nguồn năng lượn tỏa ra từ mega ring mạnh hơn bao giờ hết. nó kích hoạt cả ba viên mega stone cúng lúc và 3 con pokemon cùng tiến hỏa mega. Lucario tiến hóa lên mega Lucario. Chon Charizard của Hikari tiến hóa thành Mega Charizard Y còn Charizard của Draco lên Mega Charizard X.

"Nhanh nào! Blast Burn và aura sphere!" Draco ra lệnh.

Mega-Lucario bắn ra aura shere về phía tấm lưới kia và 2 con Mega-Charizard dùng Blast buen. Ba chiêu thức tấn công mạnh kinh khủng phá tung tấm lưới đen và mở đường thoát cho Draco. Clockarren khá tức giận. Nó bắn lien tiếp shadow ball về phía 2 con mega pokemon trên mặt đất. Charizard của Hikari hiểu rõ đối thủ của nó hơn ai hết. Nó nhấc con Mega-Lucario lên và trnahs đòn. Nhưng những quả shadow ball truy sát chúng. Mega Charizard X quay trở lại để giúp đỡ và no tấn công Clockarren bằng chiêu Dracon Pulse. Nhưng nó chỉ chọc tức Clockarren thôi. Clockarren chuyển hướng tấn côn sàg Mega-Charizard X và nó bắn lien tục Dark void nhằm đánh gục Draco và Mega-Charizard X. Nhưng bỗng nhiên, một tấm lưới lửa bay thẳng xuống và gom toàn bộ mấy quả cầu đen lại. Đó là Kyurem trong hình dạng tam hợp thể. N và Natsuya bay xuống bằng con Mandibuzz. Natsuya ngay lập tức chạy lại chõ Hikari trong khi Kyurem chặn Clockarren lại.

"Hikari! Cô ấy không sao chứ?" Natsuya hỏi Draco.

"Không sao! Cô ấy chỉ ngất đi một lúc thôi!" Draco đặt Hikari xuống cát và nhảy lên con Mega-Charizard X của cậu.

"Em không sao chứ?" N hỏi.

"Em không sao!" Draco gọi con Charizard của Hikari lại "Cậu giúp chúng tôi được chứ?" Draco hỏi."

Mega-Charizard Y gật đầu.

"Em ra giúp họ đi. Anh sẽ lo ở đây!" N nói.

"Em của anh à?" Natsuya hỏi.

"Nó là Draco. Nó trẻ hơn em ba tuổi nhưng mạnh không kém gì bọn anh đâu." N nói.

Draco bay đi cúng với hai con Mega-Charizard và Mega-Lucario. Cậu bay lại chỗ Kyurem đang giao chiến với Clockarren. Kyurem rất mạnh khi hợp thể nhưng kể cả khi nó đạt tới sức mạnh tối đa. Nó vẫn không đủ sức để kết liễu Clockarren. Nó sử dụng kiếm sét và chém Clockarren bằng Bolt strike nhưng Clockarren chịu đòn quá khỏe. Nó đẩy Kyurem ngược lại.

"Draco à?" Venus nhận ra sự xuất hiện của Draco. Cậu cùng với Lunar đang đứng trên vai của Kyurem

"Em đến để giúp." Draco nói.

"Linh hồn hai đứa bọn chị đang gắn chặt với Kyurem. Nếu bọn chị rời nó, nó sẽ trở về dạng ban đầu ngay thôi. Em đi tìm anh Raike được không?" Lunar hỏi.

"Em phải giúp hai người trước đã."Draco nói và Lucario dung flash cannon và tấn công Clockarren. Nhưng con quái thú hứng cả đòn tấn công và nó đang yếu đi khá nhiều sau khi hứng trọn đòn bolt strike của Kyurem.

"Bolt strike nào!" Venus ra lệnh và Kyurembay thẳng về phía con quái thú. Nó dùng Bolt strike với thanh kiếm sét sắc nhịn. Clockarrren bị thương nhưng nó đang tự hồi sức. Nó tấn côn lại bằng đòn hyper beam mà không tốn tí sức lực nào để tấn công. Đòn đánh khôn gnhawmf vào Kyurem mà nhằm vào Lunar. Lunar không thể tránh đòn và Kyurem cũng không thể giúp gì cô lúc này. Nhưng nếu cô rời vị trí thì ba con rồng sẽ tách ra và thậm chí Venus cũng có thể bị ảnh hưởng. Nhưng bỗng từ dưới biển, một con Blastoise bay lên bằng hai khẩu sung nước cảu mình và che cho cô.

"Blasty! Mirror force!" Giọng của Blue ra lệnh từ phía xa.

Blastoise dùng Mirror force. Nó tạo ra một tấm gương và tập trung toàn bộ lực vào điểm va chạm giữa gương và chùm năng lượng cảu Clockarren. Chiêu Hyper beam phản lại hoàn toàn chiêu thức đánh và hyper bea phản ngược về phía Clockarren. Con quái vật bị dính đòn lúc đang hồi phục và khiến mọi côn sức hồi phục của nó đổ biển…và thực ra rổ berry nó cầm đổ hết xuống biển thật.

"Hay lắm. Cảm ơn Blue nha!" Lunar kêu. Phía sau cô, Blue đang cưỡi trên con Charizard của cô. Cô đã lấy lại viên Mega-stone từ Charizard của Hikari và làm con Charizard của cô lên Mega-Charizard Y.

"Draco! Chơi thôi! Chị cho em mượn mega-stone không phải là để em đi tán gái đâu." Blue đùa.

"Cái gi?" Natsuya không hiểu.

"Em đi cứu người mà!" Draco hét "Mà thôi. Chúng ta dung chiêu đó thôi!"

"Chị sẽ cho hai người thêm thời gian. Blue flare!" Lunar ra lệnh.

Kyurem dùng khẩu sung của nó và bắn ra một chùm lửa màu xanh. Clockarren bị vây kín bởi lửa.

"Froslass! Ice wall! Kyurem! Sặc sẵn Freeze shock đi!" Venus ra lệnh.

Và trong khi blue flare vây kín Clockarren, Thanh kiếm của Kyurem bắt đầu sặc năng lượng chuẩn bị cho chiêu đánh Freeze shock.

"Làm thôi!" Blue nhảy khỏi con Charizard của cô và Draco lấy ra một cái vòng đặc biệt.

"Mega-Charizard X! Mega-Chrizard Y! PokeFusion! Giga Charizard!" Draco hét lên và từ cái vòng, một nguônnf năng lượng mạnh tỏa ra và hút cả hai con Charizard vào. Rồi cả hai con Mega-Charizard hợp lại làm một con Charizard lớn mạnh hơn. Giga Charizard có hai cánh rộng và dài của Mega-Charizard Y. Bên dưới dôi cánh chính là dôi cánh phụ tạo bởi ngọn lửa xanh của Mega-Charizard X. Thân hình nó chuyển sang màu xám với những chiếc gai sắc nhọn dưới cằm, trên vai và ở duôi. Nhọn lửa ở duôi nó chuyển thành màu trắng hoàn toàn. Cái đàu nó là của Mega-Charizard Y với hai ngọn lửa xanh của X. Nhưng giờ đây, cái đầu đó đã được bảo vệ bởi một cái mũ rắn chắc bằng titan với hai cái sừng trồi ra phía sau. Nanh và vuốt của Giga Charizard cũng mạnh hơn với móng vuốt vàng và hàm răng sắc như kim cương vậy.

"Tiến lên nào! Solar shock!" Draco ra lệnh.

Giga Charizard tấn công cùng lúc với chiêu thức Freeze shock của Kyurem. Con Clockarren mới vừa thoát ra khỏi chiêu blue flare thì dính ngay hai đòn đánh mạnh kinh khủng này. Hai nguồn năng lượng mạnh va chạm và tạo ra một vụ nổ khủng khiếp. Toàn bộ nước xung quang bị bốc hơi. Kyurem, venus, Draco, Lunar và cả Blue chăm chú quan sát và chờ kết quả. Làn khói tan đi và con quái vật vẫn còn sống. Nhưng nó bay loạng choạng.Và rồi, từ trên trời, một con Bisharp lao thẳng xuống và kết liễu nó bằng hai thanh kiếm sắc bén. Con quái vật đen tan biến và trở thành một cái kiếm bị gãy.

"Raike! Sao lúc nào anh cũng đến muộn vậy?" Venus mắng.

"Xin lỗi mọi người. Nhưng mà sao chẳng ai gọi anh vậy?" Từ trên trời, một thanh niên tầm hai sáu, hai bảy bay xuống cùng với Mewtwo.

"Xuất sắc!" Blue vỗ tay.

Hikari tỉnh dậy trong một căn nhà gỗ. Cô mở mắt ra và nhìn xung quanh. Xung quanh cô, Natsuya, Draco, Raike, Venus, N, Lunar và Blue đang nhìn cô.

"Cậu tỉnh rồi à?" Natsuya hỏi.

"Nat? Cô…chị Blue?" Hikari nhận ra hai người quen.

"Tuyệt! Cô ấy chỉ biết tên hai người." Venus than.

"Em biết chị à?" Blue hỏi.

"Em cần gặp Tiger… Ai là Tiger vậy?" Hikari nhìn quanh.

"Đây lài Anh Raike, anh Venus, chị Lunar, anh N và Draco. Còn anh Tiger không ở đây." Natsuya giới thiệu "Mình thật vui khi cậu vẫn ổn."

"Em muốn gặp Tiger à. Natsuya kể cho bọn anh hết rùi." Venus nói "Tiger đang ở ẩn. Red đang ở chỗ Percyy. Cậu ta biết chỗ Red đấy."

"Hoặc là chúng ta có thể hỏi chị Blue. Chị ấy là người yêu của anh Tiger mà?" Natsuya hỏi.

"Tch! Anh ta với chị chia tay lâu rồi. Chị cũng xóa luôn số của anh ta rồi." Blue nói.

"Tưởng hai người thân nhau lắm mà?" Lunar ngạc nhiên "MÀ này Venus, hình như thứ chúng ta hạ hôm nay yếu hơn thì phải?"

"Sao hai đứa cứ xưng hô như thể hai đứa là bạn vậy. Sắp cưới nhau đeen nơi rồi mà vẫn cứ xưng hô kiêu đây là sao?" Raike trách.

"Kệ bọn em." Venus nói.

"Khoan đã…" N đang nghe đài "Người ta nói có một thứ rất kinh khủng đang tàn phá Johto. Không biết mọi người ở đó có sao không. Chúng ta phải đi xem mới được."

"Ừ đúng!" Venus lảng đi.

"Được rồi. Bốn bọn anh sẽ đi Johto. Draco hãy sang chỗ Percy tìm Red và lôi cậu ta về đây. Blue. Em đi tìm thằng Tiger cho anh." Raike chỉ định.

"Sao lại là em ạ?" Blue không hài lòng.

"Em thân với nó nhất mà." Raike nói.

"Rõ thưa xếp." Draco cười.

"Nhân tiện là em dung tạm kiếm của anh đi. Cho anh muộn thanh kiếm pha lê của em." Raike nói.

"vâng!" Draco nói.

"Thế còn em thì sao?" Blue hỏi.

"Khi nào gặp Tiger…" Venus đưa cô một cái giấy mời "…đưa cậu ta cái này."

"Khoan đã!" Blue định căn nhưng bạn cô đã đi mất rồi.

Thế là trong khi Draco đi tìm Red, Blue đưa Natsuya và Hikari đi tìm Tiger còn bốn người còn lại đi đến Johto.

Yellow đang ngồi ở nhàc chờ xe buýt ở ngoại ô thành phố Rusboro. Cô mặc một chiếc váy màu vằng óng hòa cùng mái tóc vàng và cái duôi ngựa dài đến quá lưng cô. Đôi mắt nâu của cô với cái nhìn vô tư đang lướt nhanh qua những trang sách trắng. Cô đang đọc một cuốn sách hay đúng hơn là một tiểu thuyết tình yếu. Sau một hồi ngồi đọc sách, Yellow bắt đầu cảm thấy mất kiên nhẫn và cô cất quyển sách vào trong túi. Rồi cô lấy ra một cái Rubik và xoay nó. Nhưng cô chỉ xoay qua xoay lại một lúc vì thực tế cô không biết xoay rubik. Cô cứ mê mẩn khối lập phương với màu đỏ,lục,lam,vàng và trắng cùng với một mặt là hình ảnh chiếc bánh sinh nhật có in dòng chữ "Chúc mừng sinh nhật Yellow" và con số 18. Đó là quà sinh nhật lần thứ mười tám của cô và là một món quà hớ. Cô nhớ Red quá. Dạo gần đây, cô thường cảm thấy bất an như có một diều gì đó tồi tệ sắp xảy ra nhưng cô không thể nói rõ ra được. Nếu linh cảm của cô là đúng thì Red sẽ lại phải lao vào nguy hiểm để bảo vệ mọi người và… Đang suy nghĩ mông lung thì cô cảm thấy mát lạnh ở má. Cô ngước lên và thấy Tiger đang tười cười với lon nước giải khát mát lạnh trên tay.

"Đợi anh lâu lắm rồi phải không?" Tiger ngồi xuống bên cạnh cô.

"Anh đến trễ lắm đó." Yellow vẻ giận dỗi.

"Về vụ đó thì không thể đổ lỗi cho anh được!" Tiger đùa "Một mình anh thì mất khá nhiều thời gian chứ. Đâu như anh Red của em phải không?" câu hỏi của Tiger làm Yellow đỏ bừng má.

"Nếu thế thì…em…" Yellow bối rối.

"Ừ ừ biết rồi! Người yêu em mới đi có mấy ngày mà đã nhớ thế rồi thì…" Tiger quan sát rất kĩ Yellow và cậu đang làm cho Yellow ngượng hơn bao giờ hết.

"Anh nói gì thế?" Yellow cố phủ nhận "Em đâu có…"

"Biết rồi!" Tiger cười "Đằng nào thì cậu ta cũng là em rể tương lai của anh mà." Nhưng cậu vẫn đùa.

"Anh…" Yellow vừa ngượng vừa tức "Em không nói với anh nữa."

"Ê ê! Anh làm gì sai đâu?" Tiger phân trần "À mà hình như là có thì phải?" vẻ mặt giả ngây ngô của cậuu làm Yellow cười khúc khích. Yellow thực sự rất dễ tính nên mấy việc nhỏ này cô cũng không để tâm mấy. Tiger cũng cười nhưng rồi đột nhiên, cậu dừng lại. Cậu nhìn ra phía xa và thấy một chiếc xe buýt đang lao đến chỗ hai người.

"Yellow…Nhắm mắt lại!" Tiger nói.

"Sao ạ?" Yellow không hiểu nhưng cô vẫn làm theo. Rồi bỗng cô cảm thấy như bị nhấc bổng lên. Rồi cô mở mắt ra và nhận ra mình đang bay trên trên lưng của Gladiaraak. Gladiaraak thực ra là một pokemon nhân tạo được tạo thành từ Sceptile. Nó được cấy gép tế bào kể từ khi còn là một con Treeko và được tạo ra cùng với thế hệ của các pokemon khác như Voltrike và Cyblaster. Nhưng nó bị thất lạc và xuất phát chậm hơn. Nhưng sức mạnh của nó thì không thể xem thường. Gladiaraak mang thân hingf của một con Sceptile nhưng cía đuôi lá của nó được thay bởi một cái đuôi dài và uyển chuyển hơn hay đúng hơn là đuôi rồng. Trên lưng nó là một dôi cánh rất rộng được dệt lên bởi hàng ngàn chiếc lá. Nó cũng mặc một bộ áo giáp bằng lá cùng với những chiếc lá ở cổ taqy đã chuyển dạng. giờ nó có thể sử dụngt trực tiếp những chiếc lá đó làm kiếm để tấn công. Trên đầu Gladiaraak có ba cái sừng, một cái giống sừng tê giác hướng tra phía trước và hai cái hướng ra phía sau.

"Anh Tiger!" Yellow hoảng hồn vì việc bay quá bất ngờ.

"Bình tĩnh!" Tiger nhảy khỏi Gladiaraak và đứng trên hướng di chuyển của caios xe buýt lạ. Cậu nhận ra rõ rằng cái xe buýt kia đang mất kiểm soát. Nó đi nhanh kinh người và chạy thẳng về phía cậu. Nhưng Tiger vẫn đứng đó. Cậu thả con Blaziken của mình ra.

"Chúng ta sẽ vào trong đó, Kenji ạ." Tiger đặt cái ván trượt của mình xuống và chuẩn bị. Rồi cả cậu và Kenji đứng lên ván. Kenji đạp mành về phía sau và làm cái ván trượt lao về phía cái xe buýt. Cái xe buýt không đứng lại mà còn đi nhanh hơn. Kenji và Tiger đã chuẩn bị. Rồi khi cả hai đã ở đủ gần, Kẹnji dùng lực chân của nó để bắn cả hai người lẫn cái ván lên và họ bay về phía cái xe buýt. Tiger chúi đầu về phía trước và Kenji làm theo. Cả hai người bốc lửa như một quả tên lửa và lao về phía xe buýt. Rồi chiêu thức kết hợp của họ phá tung cái kính chắn gió và cả hai bay vào trong. Nhưng bên trong không có ai.

"Cái gì thế này?" Tiger không hiểu. Rồi bỗng cái xe buýt dừng lại.

"Chào mừng!" một giộng nói vang lên và cái nóc xe bị hất văng đi. Đo là con quái vật mang tên Clockarren. Nó đang lơ lửng phía trên Tiger và…nó đang giữ Yellow làm con tin.

"Em không sao chứ?" Tiger hỏi.

"Em ổn!" Yellow nói và cố thoát ra nhưng cô không thể. Còn Gladiaraak thì đang bị choáng và bị đóng băng cứng. Con pokemon hệ rồng cỏ này sợ nhất là băng.

"Thả nó ra và biến khỏi đây không thì ta sẽ cho ngươi ra khỏi bằng túi đựng xác." Tiger đe dọa. Cậu đã sẵn sàng. Nhưng trên thực tê thì 4 quả Pokeball còn lại đều ở trong túi xách. Chỉ có Kenji và Gladiaraak là ở ngoài.

"Ngươi dám đe dọa ta ư?" Clockarren khinh. Rồi nó bắn ra một quả cầu bóng đêm về phía Tiger. Nhưng Tiger không tránh.Cậu và Kenji cùng đám cùng lúc và sức mannhj của hai người phá tung quả cầu.

"Có thể thôi à?" Tiger hỏi.

"Còn đó!" Clockarren bắn thêm rất nhiều quả cầu bóng đêm nữa. Tiger và Kenji nhảy khỏi chiếc xe và chiếc xe nổ tung.

"Thủ tục hủy! Phát hiện Shadow Virus trên người thứ kia" Ảtodex đã hoạt đọng trở laih hay đúng ra là nó ngủ dậy.

"Ồ hay đấy. Kenji! Là shadow virus đó!" Tiger cười.

"Cậu làm như tôi bị mù ấy." Con pokemon của tiger trả lời một cách thanh thoát như con người thật.

"Đánh liều hay đánh chắc?" Tiger hỏi.

Clockarren bắn thêm những quả cầu bogns đêm về phía hai người. Hình như đó là chiêu duy nhất nó dùng được. Kinji và Tiger né đòn.

"Nè!" Tiger ném cho Kenji một cái nhẫn màu đỏ như dung nhan.

"Ok!" Kenji đeo chiếc nhẫn vào và đứng thẳng lên "Nova Ring!"

"Có cần phải hô thế không?" Tiger vẻ chán nản.

"Có!" Kenji cười và người nó phát sáng. Rồi một bộ áo giáp màu đỏ vơi những họa tiết vàng xuất hiện. Nắm đấm và chân của Kenji nóng hơn. Chúng có sức nóng của dung nham. Một cái áo choàng xuất hiện trên lưng Kenji và nó tẽ ra làm 2 mảnh giống áo đuôi tôm nhưng chúng làm bằng lông. Và một cái mặt nạ xuất hiện và che đi khuôn mặt của kenji. Mắt nó rực lửa và tóc nó dai hơn trước.

"Vậy ra đây là dũng sĩ Kenji nổi tiếng, con trai của Hẻaklinos và cháu của vệ thần ămtj trời?" Clkockarren hỏi.

"Bỏ qua phần giới thiệu đi." Kenji ngay lập tức lao về phía Clockarren với tốc độ kinh người. Clockarren bị hoảng và nó dung Yellow làm khiên chắn. Nhưn gno ămcs sai lầm lớn vì Kẹni thực hiện một cú đá vòng qua Yellow và làm cho Clockarren thả Yellow ra. Kĩ thuật của nó thuộc hạng siêu đẳng. Nó túm lấy Yellow và hạ cánh an toà khá tức về diều đó. Nó dùng icicle spear và bắn lien iteeps những chiếc giáo bưang về phía Kenji. Kenji che cho Yellow và nó dùng tốc đọ cùng với nhiệt độ của nắm đấm đê đấm văng đống giáo băng đi. Nhưng khi nó vừa vô hiệu hóa thành côn đòn đánh băng thì một quả ccaauf bóng đêm đánh trúng nó. Nó lùi lại dằng sau vài bước. Nhưng thế chẳng là gì cả. Kenji phản công bằng cách bắn thẳng về phía Clockarren một chùm lửa mạnh. Clockarren không bị thương mà bị bỏng. Nó còn bị che mắt nữa. Khi nó nhìn lại được thì Kenji đã mang Yellow đi rồi. Rồi bỗng nhiên, từ phỉa sau, Tiger lao ra và đâm thẳng vào người nó một nhát. Thanh đao lửa của cậu đâm xuyên qua người con quái vật và Clockarren biến mất. Nó biến thành một cái khiên nứt. Tiger chạy lại chỗ Yellow.

"Em không sao chứ?" Tiger hỏi.

"Không sao đâu!" Kenji nói

"Em ổn! Nhung anh phải đền em đấy!" Cô đùa.

"Đền bằng gì?" Tiger hỏi.

"Anh phải đưa em đi tắm suối nươics nóng" Yellow cười rõtuowif như chưa cios gì xảy ra.

"Bây giờ thì có sao rồi đây!" Kenji than.


	3. Chapter 3

Blue, Hikari và Natsuya đang bay trên bầu trời của Hoenn. Blue và Hikari bay trên một con Charizard trong khi Natsuya bay trên con Charizard thứ hai. Họ đã đi tìm Tiger ba ngày nay rồi, và có vẻ như họ đã mệt lử. Đang bay thì Blue nảy ra một ý tưởng. cô thủ thỉ với Hikari một diều gì đó và rồi, hai người cười với nhau. Còn Natsuya thì rung mình.

"Hai người bàn tán cái gì vậy?" Nat hỏi.

"Không có gì!" Hikari cười "Bọn mình đáp xuống đây đi."

Hai con Charizard bạy xuống và hạ cánh xuống một cánh rừng rậm rạp ở phía bắc Rusboro city và khá gần Lavaridge. Blue và Hikari nhảy xuống. Natsuya vẫn không hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra. Blue đặt đống hành lý xuống một tảng đá và bỏ luôn pokemon của cô ở đó.

"Hai người tính làm gì vậy?" Nat hỏi.

"Bí mật!" Blue nháy mặt và khiến cậu rùng mình.

"Cậu ở đây trông đồ!" Hikari ra lệnh "Tớ và chị Blue ra đây một lúc. Bọn tớ sẽ quay lại sớm thôi. Nhưng nhớ lấy một diều! Không được rời vị trí! Không được nhìn trộm! Nếu có người phải báo cho bọn tớ từ xa! Không được cho ai khác lạ gần với bất kì giá nào! Hiểu chứ?"

"Ờ ờ! Hiểu rồi!" Nat gật gật dầu.

"Đi thôi!" Blue cười khúc khích và cô dẫn Hikari theo. Họ bỏ Natsuya lại một mình. Thực ra là họ quyết định đi tắm suối nước nóng. Blue biết một suối nước nóng bí mật ở khá xa Lavaridge vì suối nước nóng ở Lavaridge khá đông. Còn cô thì thích thư giãn một mình. Cả hai chạy dóc theo một lối mòn nhỏ rồi rẽ. Và trước mắt họ, một suối nước nóng xuất hiện. Suối nước nóng được chia thành nhiều phần nhỏ bởi những tảng đá lớn. Ở đó có khá nhiều viên đa lớn và khá trơn. Nhưng họ cũng chả thềm để tâm làm gì. Họ nhanh chonhs cởi bỏ quần áo và nhảy thẳng xuống suối nước nóng. Một cảm giác thật sảng khoái đối với hai cô gái và họ không biết gì về những người đã ở đây từ trước.

Trở lại nửa giờ trước tại một khu vực khác cũng thuộc suối nước nóng này nhưng bị ngăn cách bởi những viên đá lớn.

"Anh nhớ chưa? Không nhìn trộm! Không lại gần! Không để ai khác đến gần với bất cứ giá nào! Được chứ?" Yellow nhắc.

"Ờ ờ… mà sao em biết chỗ này?" Tiger hỏi.

"Em đi với chị Blue ấy mà." Yellow tươi cười "Giờ anh ra làm bảo vệ được rồi đấy ạ!"

"Ờ ờ!" Tiger đi mất. Yellow cũng cởi bỏ cái vấy rộng của cô và nhảy xuống nước. Cô cảm thấy thật thư thái và không còn cảm giác mệt mỏi hay lo âu nữa. Còn Tiger, cậu đi ngược lại chỗ để đồ và moi ra một quyển sổ. Rồi cậu ngời chơi Sudoku. Nhưng ngồi chơi được một lúc thì cậu nghe tiếng người léo nhéo.

"…Không được cho ai khác lại gần! Hiểu chứ?" Một giọng con gái nhắc.

"Ờ ờ! Hiểu rồi!" Một giọng con tria trả lời.

Đợi một lúc không thấy gì, Tiger thấy lạ. Nếu có ai lại gần chỗ Yellow thì cậu đã biết lâu rồi vì dù cậu ở khá xa chô Yellow thì thính giác của cậu vẫn đủ tốt để biết chuyện gì xảy ra. Nhưng thay vào đó, tiếng bước chân và tiếng chạy lại đi theo một hướng khác.

"Chậc! Xem ra mình không phải là người duy nhất phải ngồi trông đò.

Ở tảng đá gần chỗ Tiger…

"Họ đi đâu thế nhỉ? Cứ ngồi thế này chắc mình chết vì thự kỉ mất. Phải kiểm tra xung quanh để cho chắc." Natsuya đứng dậy và đi loanh quanh. Nhưng vừa đi được vài chục mét thì cậy đã thấy có người. Cậu thấy Tiger đang ngồi chơi Sudoku ở dưới gốc cây.

"Á! Anh…anh là ai?" Natsuya đam hoảng. Cậu tưởng rằng thứ quái quỷ kia vẫn đang theo dõi họ.

"Bình tĩnh đi! Tôi khuyên cậu ở yên chỗ hành lý nếu không muốn gặp rắc rối với con gái." Tiger bình thản "Còn nếu cậu dám lại gần chỗ thì tôi sẽ là quỷ địa ngục đến bắt cậu đi đấy!

"CÁI GÌ! Phải báo cho Hikari mới được. Hikari!" Natsuya vừa chạy thục mạnh vừa kêu to. Cậu quên mất rằng bạn cậu đã bảo là chỉ được báo từ xa, không được lại gần. Cậu kêu lớn đến nỗi mà dù ở đâu trong rừng thì Tiger vẫn nghe rõ.

"Cái thằng này…" Tiger cất quyển sổ và lấy ra một cái đinh ba đồ chơi màu đỏ và một cái mặt nạ quỷ. Rồi cậu đuổi theo Natsuya.

Ở suối nước nóng gần đó, Blue với Hikari chưa tắm được bao nhiêu thì nghe thấy tiếng Natsuya cùng với tiếng bước chân người chạy tới.

"Có người tới!" Hikari hoảng hồn và vội vàng túm lấy mớ quần áo của hai người.

"Không kíp đâu!" Blue vội lôi Hikari ra nấp sau tảng đá. Họ vừa nấp xong thì Natsuya đến.

"Hikari, có…Cậu…?" Natsuya chợt nhận ra rằng bạn cậu đang nấp sau tảng đó và hình như không mặc gì cả.

"Cậu có biết thế nào là không được nhìn không hả, đồ dê già?" Hikari giận tím tái mặt mũi.

"Ta là quỷ…ỐI!" Tigr cũng vừa chạy đến thì cậu dẫm ngay phải chỗ trơn. Cậu ngả bổ nhào vào Natsuya và đẩy Natsuya xuống nước. Tiger may mắn vì cái đinh ba chống xuống làm cậu vẫn an toàn trên bờ.

"Cậu nữa!" Blue cũng nổi điên.

"Ơ xin chào!" Tiger bỏ cái mặt nạ ra. Và cậu cứ nhìn chăm chằm vào cô bạn nấp sau tảng đá.

"Cậu không biết tự trọng à! Quay đi chỗ khác ngay!" Blue thét.

"Cả cậu nữa! Lên khỏi mặt nước và đi khỏi đây NGAY!" Hikari thét lên. Natsuya vội vàng chạy lên bờ và quay đi.

"Hai người không còn tí tự trọng náo sao? Tôi bảo đi khỏi đây cơ mà!" Hikari vẫn còn điên.

"Tự trọng ấy hả? Mât lâu rồi!" Tiger nói và đá thẳng vào cái cây gần đó. Cái cây đổ nhào xuống và tán cây xum xuê che cho hai cô gái.

"Anh…" Natsuya bất ngờ về cú đá đó.

"Nghe gì chưa? Đi thôi đồ dê già. Đã bảo ngồi yên không nghe!" Tiger túm tai Natsuya lôi đi.

Phải mất một lúc Blue và Hikari mới mặc xong quần áo. Họ ngay lập tức quay lại chỗ để hành lí. Hikari và Blue gặp Natsuya và Tiger ở đó.

"À Hikari! Đây là anh…" Natsuya định giới thiệu tiện thể giải thích và xin lỗi hai người luôn nhưng cậu chưa kịp nói gì thr Hikari đã túm lấy tai cậu và nhấc hẳn cậu lên.

"Cậu khôn hiêu tiếng người à! Tôi đã bảo không lại gần, không nhìn trôm cơ mà!" Hikari hét như điên vào tai Natsuya "Cậu nợ tôi rất nhiều về cụ đó đấy!" Hikari cứ thế túm tai Natsuya mà lắc đi lắc lại khiến Natsuya vừa kêu đau vừa cố thoát ra. Blue cũng bực mình không kém khi thấy Tiger không htemf để tâm. Cô túm tóc cậu và thét lên.

"Còn cả cậu nữa!" Blue điên tiết nhấc cả người Tiger dậy nhưng tự dưng, cái đầu Tiger lìa ra.

"Á!" Hikari hoảng khi thấy cái đầu lìa ra và máu bắn tung tóe.

"Không thể nào!" Blue cũng thất thần lùi lại.

"Bình tĩnh đi! Đây chỉ là hình nôm thôi!" Tiger tự dưng xuất hiện và đá cái hình nộm của cậu "ĐÚng là không biết rút kinh nghiệm.

"Cậu!" Blue điên tiết vì bị lừa. Cô chạy lại chỗ Tiger và định tát cậu một cái.

"Khoan đã chị Blue!" Một giọng nói trong trẻo và hơi trẻ con vang lên phía sau bụi cây. Rồi Yellow lao ra và đứng chặn giưa hai người.

"Yellow? Em làm gì ở đây vậy?" Blue ngạc nhiên.

"Anh Tiger đưa em đi tắm suối nước nóng như đã hứa. Chị hiểu nhầm rồi. Anh ấy chỉ canh chừng cho em thôi. Anh ấy không có ý xấu đâu. Phải không anh?" Yellow ngước nhìn Tiger.

"Một sự thật hiển nhiên mà bao kẻ ngu không biết đó!" Tiger đùa đầy hàm ý.

"Cậu bảo cái gì? Mà anh ấy là bạn trai em hay sao mà em cứ bám lấy anh ta vậy." Blue vẫn bực

"Cậu ghen rồi kìa!" Tiger chế giễu.

"Không phải! Anh ấy là anh trai ấy chỉ thực hiện lời hứa thôi." Yellow phân trần.

"Không quan trọng." Blue vẫn bực "Hai người tìm thấy Tiger rồi đấy. Giờ chị đi đây." Cô thả con Charizard ra.

"Khoan đã! Chị đi đâu vậy!" Natsuya hỏi.

"Mai chị có hẹn với BẠN TRAI!" Blue cố nhẫn mạnh để chọc Tiger nhưng cái phong thái bình thản đến đáng ghét của cậu lại làm cô càng tức. Cô bay đi luôn.

"Vậy anh là Tiger?" Hikari quan sát Tiger một hồi rồi quay sang Yellow "Mà me…à không chị sao lại ở cùng anh ấy? Em tưởng chị với anh Red…?

"Anh Tiger đưa chị đi chơi trong lúc chờ anh Red ấy mà. Ở nhà mãi cũng chán." Yellow cười hồn nhiên như một đứa trẻ.

"vậy hai đứa có chuyện gì…à mà anh biết chuyện rồi. Hai đứa gặp Venus rồi nhỉ?" Tiger nói.

"Sao anh biết?" Hikari ngạc nhiên.

"V-Dex gửi anh cái bẳn tường trình của em rồi. theo nhận định của anh thì nó không bình thường." Tiger nói "Thực ra nếu em muốn biết truyện gì xảy ra. Anh sẽ nói. Nhưng sao chúng ta không về nhà anh trước nhỉ?"

"Nhà anh ở gần đây ạ?" Natsuya hỏi.

"Gần thôi mà. Đi thôi!" Yellow kéo tay Hikari và lôi đi. Tiger và Natsuya theo sau.

Bốn người đi dọc lối mòn trong rừng và họ vừa đi vừa nói truyện.

"Bây giờ anh cho bọn em biết được chưa?" Hikari nói.

"Được rồi!" Tiger bắt đầu giải thích "Thực ra thì không nhất thiết phải có người giết bố em đâu. Chỉ cần một người du hành thời gian và tạo ra dù chỉ một thay đổi rất nhỏ trong quá khứ cũng đủ để thay gây xáo động rồi chứ không nhất thiết phải giết ai đó. Thứ quái quỷ đó may mắn được thả ra thôi. Nó được thả ra sau hàng ngàn năm bị nhốt và thứ thả nó ra chính là những chấn động thời gian và chủ yếu là do may mắn vì nhà tù thời gian thường rất chắc chắn. Nó sẽ gây ra rất nhiều sáo động thời gian và không gian. Nhưng trước khi nó bắt đầu quá trình hủy diệt hàng loạt thì nó phải tìm được người đã gây ra trấn động và ăn linh hồn của người đó. Và khi đó, nó sẽ trở nên bất tử. không gì có thể ngăn được nó cả."

"Vậy phải làm sao để ngă nó lại…để đưa mọit thứ trở lại như cũ?" Hikari hỏi.

"Đơn giản thôi. Chúng ta chỉ cần giết thứ đó và mọi thứ sẽ trở lại như cũ." Tiger nói.

"Nhưng sao anh biết nhiều vậy?" Nat hỏi.

"Anh có con mắt thứ ba :v " Tiger đùa

"Thật ạ?" Hikari hỏi

"Đùa thôi! Anh có một đệ tử khá thông thạo về vũ trụ tên là Percy. Nó biết gần như mọi thứ. Thứ đó khá mạnh đấy. Anh đã giao chiến với một thực thể Clockarren và nó không tồi đâu." Tiger nói.

"Clcockarren không phải thứ được thả ra ạ?" Natsuya ngạc nhiên.

"Không thứ được thả ra còng kinh khủng hơn gấp nhiều lần. À đay rồi! Nhà anh đó!" Tiger nói.

Hiên lên phía trước mặt mọi người là cả một rừng hoa. Có cả hai ngọn đồi được phủ đầy hoa với đủ những màu sắc khác nhau và hương hoa thì thật quyến rũ. Và ở giứa rừng hoa có một lối mòn dẫn qua hai ngọn đồi và dẫn đến một ngôi nhà bằng gỗ cũ kĩ. Bện cạnh ngôi nhà là năm cây sồi lớn. Từ hai ngọn đồi có thể nhìn thấy bờ biển cát trắng trải dài ở phía xa. Nới đây đúng là tiên cảnh.

"Đây là nới anh lớn lên." Tiger giới thiệu "Anh đã từng có một người bạn. Cánh đồng hoa này là do bọn anh trồng cùng nhau để chuẩn bị đón bố mẹ cô ấy đến thăm. Bọn anh đã tỉ mỉ trồng từng cây hoa một và chờ đến ngày chúng nở hoa. Và thành quả thật sự mĩ mãn. Bọn anh lớn lên ở đây cùng nhau và sống cùng nhau trong căn nhà gỗ kia…"

"Thế ạ? Thế thì tuyệt thật! anh sống cùng chị Blue ở đây ạ?" Hikari hỏi.

"Không! Bạn anh tên Elizabeth Swan. Cô ấy có cùng ngáy sinh nhật với Blue thôi…Có thể nói những ngày đó là những ngày mà anh không bao giờ có thể quên được." Tiger nói.

"Vậy giờ cô ấy ở đâu ạ?" Natsuya căt ngang.

"Cô ấy chết rồi…" Giọng Tiger trầm xuống và nuóc mắt cậu đã rơi "…Anh chon cô ấy ở cạnh tảng đá kia. Đó là nơi bọn anh hay ngồi vẽ tranh, kể truyện, vui đùa…hay đươn giản là chỉ để được ở cùng nhau và ngắm thành quả làm việc của hai đứa thôi…"

"Vậy thì…" Hikari lườm Natsuya vì câu hỏi của cậu "…Em thành thật xin lỗi vì câu hỏi vừa rồi."

"Không sao đâu." Tiger quẹt nước mắt và trở lại bình thường "Cô ấy chết cách đây mười tám năm rồi. Nhưng hồi trước khi có co ấy thì vui thật. Anh vẫn nhớ hồi đo, bọ anh hay ăn trưa dưới tán cây sồi ở cạnh nhà và hai đứa cứ true nhau suốt bữa ăn…mà sao em lại nghĩ đến Blue vậy?"

"À không có gì đâu ạ! Tại họ nói rằng hai người thân nhau lắm ấy mà." Hikari giải thích.

"Bọn anh chia tay hơn năm nay rồi. Hôm nay anh mới gặp cô ấy đấy. Cô ấy trong béo ra rồi nhỉ?" Tiger gượnng cười nhưng cậu không giấu nổi sự thất vọng.

"Em tin là chị ấy sẽ tha thứ cho anh thôi, anh Tiger ạ!" Yellow nắm lấy tay tiger và an ủi.

"Tớ tưởng mẹ cậu yêu bố cậu lắm mà? Tại sao giờ bà ấy lại cứ dính lấy Tiger vậy?" Natsuya thì thầm.

"Tớ không biết!" Hikari có vẻ khó chịu.

"Hai người bàn tán gì vậy?" Yellow bất thình lình hỏi.

"Dạ không có gì đâu ạ!" Natsuya cười.

Rồi cả bốn người đi về phía căn nhà gỗ.Bên ngoài, những đám mây đen bắt đầu kéo đến. có vẻ sắp có bão rồi.

Blue đang ngồi trong phòng của mình tại căn nhà mà gia đình cô mua ở thành phố Viridian. Căn phòng trên lầu hai của cô có những nét riêng rất con gái với bốn bức tường sơn màu da trời và một cái tủ đồ màu hồng nổi bật. Hôm nay là một ngày khá quan trọn với Blue. Cô ngồi trước bàn trang điểm và mặc một chiếc váy dài máu trắng muốt như một chiếc váy dạ hội của các công chúa ngày trước. chiếc váy với những chiếc lông chim này khác hẳn với những bộ quần áo mà cô vẫn hay mặc. Nó nổi bật hăn. Blue tự ngắm mình trong gương và cười. Đôi mắt xanh màu ngọc bích nhanh nhẹn của cô lướt qua chiếc váy mà cô đang mặc rồi cô thở dài. Cô cuốt nhẹ mái tóc nâu dài mượt mà mà hiếm ai có được của cô rồi cô lấy ra tư trong ngăn kéo một cái hộp trang điểm. Cô nhìn nó một hồi lâu, do dự vì đã hơn hai năm nay cô không dùng đến nó rồi. Cô mở nó ra thật chậm và nhìn váo trong. Bên trong trống không và chỉ có một mẩu giấy đã được kẹp ở đó từ hơn hai năm trước. Mẩu giấy ghi: "Cậu đâu cần chúng nữa!" và một hình mặt cười được ghi ở cuối tin nhắn ngắn gọn này. Cô lại thở dài và lấy tay quẹt những dọt nước mắt đang lăn dài trên má và gượng cười. Rồi cô đứng dậy, với lấy cái túi sách và cái áo khoác trắng của cô rồi đi ra ngoài. Hôm nay cô có hẹn ăn tối với gia đình cô và Green. Nhưng cô vừa đi được vài bước xuống cầu thang thì mặt đất bắt đầu rung chuyển mạnh.

"Cái…cái gì thế này?" Blue không hiểu vì trận động đất bất ngờ và nó quá mạnh. Cô loạng choạng vài bước rồi ngã xuống cầu thang. Đầu cô đập mạnh vào tường và cô ngất đi.

Blue ngất đi chừng vài giờ đồng hồ. Không hiểu là cô ngất hay cô đang mơ nữa vì khi cô ngất đi, những hình ãnh hỗn độn cứ lần lượt hiện lên rồi vụt biến mất trong trí óc cô. Rồi cô tỉnh dậy, hoảng loạn. Cô vẫn còn nhớ như in những hình ảnh hon độn kinh hoàng đo. Nó giống nhưu một cơn ác mộng vây. Blue vội vàng bật dậy và chạy ra ngoài. Cô vừa chợt nhớ rra là mình có hẹn. Nhưng khi cô chạy ra, cả thành phố Viridian thường ngày vẫn đông vui nhộn nhịp bỗng trở lên yên lặng đến lại kì. Blue bị choáng vì cảnh tượn trước mặt cô.

"Vừa rồi không phải là mơ…" Blue nhìn quoanh và nỗi sợ hãi lại bao trùm cô. Cả thành phố Viridian giờ chỉ còn là đống đổ nát và thậm chí cả căn nhà của cô, nếu cô chậm chân một chút thì cũng có thể đã mất mạng vì căn nhà đổ sập xuống ngay sau lưng cô. Blue chợt nhớ đến cha mẹ mình. Cô vội vàng chạy đến nhà hàng mầ họ đã đặt bữa tối. Nhưng khí cô đến thì trái tim cô nhưng ngừng đập. Nhà hàng mà đáng lẽ ra giờ này cô đang ngồi ăn tối với mọi người giờ chỉ còn là mặt đất bằng phẳng. Cô sợ hãi, hoảng loạn, tuyệt vọng và bối rối.

'Chuyện gì đã xảy ra thế này?' Blue tự hỏi bản thân mình và cô ngồi thụp xuống vệ đường bên cạnh đống đổ nát. Xung qunah cô không một tiếng động, không một bóng người, không một dâu hiệu của sự sống. Rồi cô bắt đầu khóc như một đứa trẻ mạc dù cô đã 23 rồi. Cô khóc một mình trong tuyệt vọng.

'Sao lại có thể như thế chứ? Chuyện gì đã xảy ra? Mọi người đâu hết rôi? Chả nhẽ không còn một ai sống ót sao?' Blue tự hỏi bẩn thân. Những giọt nước mắt cô rơi mà không có ai để an ủi cô lúc này. Rồi cô chợt nghĩ đến Tiger lúc này đang ở Hoenn. Phải rồi, Tiger, cậu ấy sẽ biết phải làm gì. Cậu ây biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra. Rồi như có một luồng sinh khí mới chảy qua người cô, cô dứng vụt dậy.

"Phải tìm Tiger!" Cô tự nhủ.

"Ngưoi đây rồi! ta tưởng ngươi đã chết rồi chứ?" Một going nói kỳ lạ vang lên phía sau Blue và làm cô sởn tóc gáy.

"Ai đó?" Blue quay lại và thấy một rừng các thực thể Clockarren đang bao vây cô. Chúng phải có đến hàng trăm, thậm chí hàng ngàn con. Và ẩn mình giữa những thực thể màu đen ấy có một cái bóng. Cai bóng đo đang nói với cô.

"Ngươi có biết rằng ta đã đi tìm ngươi suốt mấy ngày qua không hả?" cái bóng kì lạ kia nói.

"Ngưoi đã gây ra tất cả những chuyện này phải không?" Blue hỏi giận giữ.

"Phải đó. Nhưng ta phải cảm ơn ngươi vì đã giải thoát cho ta chứ nhỉ?" Cái bóng kia cười.

"Cái gì?" Blue không hiểu "Ngươi đã làm gì với tất cả mọi người rồi?" cô hỏi lớn.

"Họ đây!" Cái bóng kia chỉ những thực thể Clockarren "Những thứ này được tạo ra từ lòng tham và sự ích kỉ của con người và nó được cho ăn bởi linh hồn con người. Và ta cho ngươi biết rằng ngươi là người cuối cùng còn sống sót ở Kanto này thôi. Nhưng thế thì quan trọng gì nhỉ. Đằng nào ngươi chả chết sớm thôi?" và rồi nó ném xuống một mảnh vỡ của huy hiệu Earth mà đáng lẽ ra Green là người duy nhất được pháp có ở đây.

"Cái gì!" Blue thật sự bị sốc khi nghe đến điều đó và cô nhìn thấy cái huy hiệu bị vỡ vụn. Một ý nghĩ lóe lên trong đầu cô khiến cô càng thêm sợ hãi và tuyệt vọng.

"Giờ ngươi là miếng ghép cuối cùng. Bắt lấy nó!" Cái bóng kia ra lệnh và thực thể Clockarren bắt đầu đuổi theo Blue. Blue vội vàng chạy bán sống bán chết để thoát ra. Nhưng lúc này, cô đang tuyệt vọng và cô không thể nghĩ được gì ngoài cha mẹ cô cả. Rồi cô rơi vào vòng vây của lũ Clockarren. Cô bị bao vây giữa ngã tư đường phố, khôg lối thoát, không đường lui.

"Không được rồi!" Blue cay đắng "chả nhẽ mình cũng phải chịu chung số phận sao…thôi thế cũng tốt… là người cuối cùng sống sót…có gì vui?" Blue nhắm nghiền mắt lại. cơn ác mộng mà cô nhìn thấy lúc ngất đi đang diễn ra ngay trước mắt cô và ám ảnh cô. Cô nhắm mắt lại và chờ cái kết cho mình. Nhưng không, cô chẳng cảm thấy gì cả. Rồi cô mở mắt ra và thấy Green đang ôm chặt cô và họ cùng nấp ở một trong một tòa nhà đã đổ sập một phần nhưung phần còn lại vẫn chắc chắn và đủ kín đáo để trốn.

"Gree…Green!" Blue reo lên vui mừng "Cậu vẫn còn sống!" một niềm hi vọng lại được thắp lên trong cô.

"Khẽ nào!" Green ra hiệu "Bộ cậu muốn tớ chết lắm đấy à?"

"Cậu còn sống là may rồi…" Blue nói "Nhưng còn moit người thì sao?"

"Blue, nghe kĩ này!" Green quay lại "Thứ đó đến đây vì cậu. Mình đã được biết qua về thứ này. Nó đang cần cậu để hoàn chỉnh chính nó. Vì vậy cậu không được phép lại gần nó. Cậuu phải tránh xa nó ra, hãy chạy đến chỗ Tiger. Cậu ấy sẽ bảo vệ được cậu."

"Thế còn cậu và mọi người?" Blue hỏi lo lắng.

"Còn mỗi tớ thôi…" Green nói giọng trầm xuống. Hi vọng vừa lóe lên trong Blue giờ vụt tắt. Cô đứng chết lặng và nước mắt cô bắt đầu chảy lã chã.

"là…mọi người đã…cha mẹ mình thì sao?" Blue ấp úng.

"Minh xin lỗi! Nhưng nhiệm vụ quan trọng nhất bây giừo là bảo vệ cậu." Green nói và nhìn thẳng vào mắt Blue "Hãy can đảm lên! Mình tin cậu có thể đến chỗ Tiger! Blue mà mình biết không bao giờ thực sự khóc cả."

"Vậy sao?" Blue quẹt nước mắt "cảm ơn Green."

"Mình sẽ giúp cậu ra khỏi đây an toàn." Green nói "Mình biết chắ rằng Tiger có thể đưa mọi thứ trở lại như cũ. Cậu ấy đã nói với mình rồi mà."

"Nhưng cậu định giúp mình ra khỏi đay kiểu gì." Blue hỏi.

"Mình muốn cậu chạy thật nhanh dọc theo con đường này. Nó dẫn ra khỏi thành phố. Cậu phải chạy thật nhanh, nghe chưa? Không được nhìn lại đâu!"

"Được rồi! Mình sẽ cố!" Blue đã lấy lại được lòng can đảm và sự tự tin của cô.

"Chúc may mắn" Green cười nhẹ nhõm "Bắt đấu nào!"

Blue đi ra chỗ cửa ra vào tòa nhà và nhìn thẳng về phía con đương dẫn ra khỏi Viridian. Cô không nhìn lại mà nhìn thăng. Rồi cô chạy! Cô chạy thật nhanh, chạy bán sống bán chết, chạy thục mạng mà không hề dừng bước hay ngoái lại phía sau. Cô chạy với toàn bộ sức lực và cô nahnh chóng đến được bìa rừng. Cô chạy và trong rừng nhưng rồi cô dừng lại và nhìn lại phía sau.Cô nhìn thấy Green đang đánh nhau với lũ Clockarren một mình. Rồi cô nhìn thấy cậu ngã xuống…

"Green!" Blue gọi lớn nhưng không ai trả lời cô. Cái bóng của Green cũng đã hoàn toàn biến mất trên nền trời đêm. Có lẽ nào…

"Đi khỏi đây thôi…" Một giọng nói vang lên phía sau cô. Cô quay lại và thấy bầy Eevee của Solar. Eevee thủ lĩnh cung Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon và Leafeon đang nhìn cô.

"Mọi người…" Blue vẫn còn đau buồn vì những mất mát mà co phái hứng chịu hôm nay.

"Không có thời gian giải thich đâu. Nhanh lên không thì lũ Clockarren kia đuổi theo đấy!" Eevee nói.

Rồi bỗng nhiê, từ phía sau, Reshiram cõng Blue lên và bay đi. Tám con Eevee cũng đi theo và chúng chiu hết vào bóng chứa cho Eevee mang và nhảy vào túi Blue. Blue nhận ra Lunar, người đang điều khiển Reshiram nhưng Lunar đang rất yếu.

"Cậu không sao chứ?" Lunar gượng hỏi rồi cô tiw nữa nagx ngửa khỏi Reshiram. May cho cô là Bloue kip đỡ cô.

"Cậu bị sao vậy, Lunar?" Blue lo lắng.

"Tớ…" Lunar đang rất yếu. cô thở một cách khó nhọc và máu cô đang ra rất nhiều, nhuộm đỏ cả mái tóc và chiếc váy Blue mặc.

"Mọi người đâu hết rồi, Lunar?" Blue hỏi.

"Cả…Kanto…và Johto…chỉ còn hai chúng ta thôi." Lunar nói chầm chậm.

"Cái gì…" Blue kinh hoàng. Chuyện đó là không thể vì làm sao mà cả bốn huấn luyện viên mạnh nhất thế giới là Venus, Raike, N và Luản lại có thể bị đánh bại được chứ?

"Vậy còn Venus và Raike thì sao?"Blue hỏi trong sự tuyệt vọng và sợ hãi.

"Mình sắp đến chỗ họ rồi…Venus đang chờ mình…ở thiên đàng." Lunar nói.

"Khoan đã! Cậu không được…bình tĩnh đi Lunar." Blue cố trấn an bạn cô.

"Xin lỗi…nhắn với Tiger…tiệc cưới bị…hủy…và bảo cậu ấy rằng…Olympus had fallen…" Lunar nói những lời cuối cúng trước khi cô tắt thở.

"Lunar! Lunar!" Blue gọi trong sự sợ hãi và tuyệt vọng. Cô đã mất cả gia đình và giờ là cả bạn thân của cô nữ mấtc hủ và nó biến trở lại thành viên đáBlue ôm xác Lunar và hai người rơi xuống đất.

Blue tỉnh dậy và nhìn quanh. Cô vẫn còn choáng vì cú ngã đâu. Chận cô đau nhói. Nó đã bị bong gân và giừo thì cô không thể di chuyển được. Cô ôm lấy cổ chân của mình rồi hất cái chăn sang một bện. Nhưng thật bất ngờ, bộ đồ cô mặt không phải là cái váy trắng mà cô chọn. cô đang mặc một chiếc áo phông trắng và cái áo khoác xanh da trời. cô nhìn xuống chân và nhận ra mình đang mặc cái váy đỏ quen thuộc còn cổ chân coo thì đã được băng lại rồi. Cô càng bất ngờ hơn khi Yellow bước vào phòng cùng với cái váy trắng của cô.

"A, chị tỉnh rồi à?" Yellow vui vẻ "Em mới giặt nó cho chị rồi." cô dặt cái váy xuống cái ghế.

"Chuyện gì xảy ra vậy?" Blue hỏi và ngồi ra mép giường.

"Bọn em tìm thấy chị trong rừng. Kanto và Johto bị phá hủy rồi." Yellow giọng buoonf buồn kể lại "Anh Tiger một mình quay lại Johto và tìm thấy hai người. Titan đưa hai người trở lại đây còn anh ấy vẫn đang ở Kanto. Các khu vực khác cũng bị tấn công bởi lũ quía vật đó. Hàng trăm người hi sinh nhưng các Pokedex holders đã thực hiện sơ tán hàng loạt…"

"Tiger chưa về à?" Blue lo lắng "Không có cậu ấy chỉ huy thì chúng ta chống sao nổi?" cô đi vào đôi dép quai hậu và cố đứng lên.

"Khoan đã, chị Blue." Yellow đỡ cô.

"Lunar thì sao rồi?" Blue hỏi.

"Chị ấy ổn cả!" Yellow cười.

"Làm sao được chứ. Em đừng nói dối chị thế. Làm gì có chuyện Lunar còn sống được. chị ấy chết rồi mà." Blue nói.

"Bộ cậu muốn tớ chết lám hả?" Lunar tự dưng xuất hiện "Tớ còn đây nè."

"Lunar…làm sao mà…?" Blue ngạc nhiên.

"Tớ đang lo cho Tiger đây. Cậu ấy nói phải quay lại tìm moitj người và giờ náy vẫn chưa về đây." Lunar nhìn xuống "tớ xin lỗi đã để cậu lo lắng. Nhưng thực sự là tớ không thể thuyết phục được cậu ấy. Cậu ấy cứ khăng khăng rằng…tớ đã nhìn thấy hết mọi chuyện mà cậu ấy vẫn không tin."

"Tớ hiểu mà." Blue nắm tay bạn cô và an ủi "Nhưng Tiger không bao giờ hành động nông nổi đâu. Cậu ấy luôn có lý mà." Cô cười vui vẻ nhưng cũng không thể giấu nổi nỗi đau trong lòng.

"Venus cũng không còn sống nữa mà…đáng lẽ tớ không thể sống tiếp nếu Tiger không lôi tở trở về từ thiên đàng." Lunar cố đùa một chút để xua cái không khí ngột ngạt khó chịu trong phòng đi. Cả bar a ngoài phòng khách và ngồi xuống quanh cái bàn giữa phòng. Yellow pha một chút trà chanh cho hai người chị của cô. Blue nhận li trà chanh và uống một hơi hết luôn. Cô cam thấy rất khát như cô chưa uống nước hai ngày rồi vậy.

"Từ thôi! Cậu có thể chết sặc đấy." Lunar can. Bỗng có tiếngc huông điện thoại kêu.

"Để em!" Yellow nhanh chảu nhấc máy "A lô!" cô nói nhưng không có ai trả lời cả. tất cả chỉ có một tiêngs rè rè khó nghe. Rồi cuối cùng cũng có tiếng nói.

"Yellow à? Em bật lao to lên được không? Anh muốn mọi người nghe cái này." Giọng Red vang lên.

"Vâng!" Yellow ấn nút loa ngoài và tiếng điện thoại vang lên cả phòng. Rồi một giọng nói thân thuộc vang lên trong điện thoại: "tất cả các Pokedex holders, gum leaders, trainers và tất cả mọi người trên toàn bộ tất cả cá vùng chú ý. Chúng a đang bị tấn công bởi một kẻ thù không xác định. Vì vậy tôi yêu cầu tất cả mọi người hãy tránh xa các thành phố lớn và sơ tán khỏi vùng chiến đấu. riêng các Pokedex holders hãy tập trung tại battle frontier của Sinnoh."

"Giọng Tiger?" Blue hỏi.

"Tiger đang triệu tập tất cả mọi người tại battle frontier. Tớ đang mắc kẹt ở Kallos. Các cậu hãy đến đó nhay đi." Red trả lời qua điện thoại rồi cậu nhanh chonhsg cup máy.

"Khoan…" Yellow định nói thêm nhưng Red đã cúp máy mất rồi.

"Chúng ta phải nhanh đến đó thôi. Yellow đi gọi Nat và Hikari về đây." Blue ra lệnh.

"Nhưng mà họ đi với anh Tiger rồi." Yellow nói.

"Khoan đã…" Lunar nghe có tiếng gì đó "Là Venus!" Lunar vừa ngạc nhiên vừa vui mừng chạy ra ngoài. Blue cũng chạy ra theo. Khi họ ra ngoài, Lunar không thể dấu nổi nỗi xúc động và niềm vui sướng của cô khi nhìn thấy Venus và hai người đồng dội của cô lành lặn trở về. Cô chạy ngay lại chỗ cậu và ôm hôn cậu. Rồi cô ôm chặt lấy Venus khiến cậu cũng khó xử.

"Venus! Nhìn thấy cậu tớ mừng quá. Nhưng làm sao mà cậu…?" Lunar hỏi, giọng cô run run.

"Nhờ Tiger cả đấy" Venus vừa cười vừa vỗ về cô bạn hay đúng hơn là vợ chưa cưới của cậu.

"Không sao đâu! Cậu an toàn là tớ vui rồi." Lunar khóc những giuọt nước mắt hạnh phúc.

"anh đã bảo hai đứa thế nào rồi? Thôi cái kiểu cậu cậu tớ tớ đi được rồi đây." Raike đùa.

"Còn Tiger và hai người kia thì sao?" Blue hỏi.

"Không ổn một tí nào, chị ạ!" Hikari xuất hiện.

"Sao khôg ổn?" Yellow lo lắng khí thấy vẻ mặt của Hikari.

"Tiger đang chết dần…" Titan uất hiện phía sau Hikari và nó đang bế cả Ntssuya và Tiger. Natsuya thì vẫn còn tỉnh táo nhưng Tiger thì nằm bất động trong vòng tay Titan. Blue vội chạy lại chỗ Titan. Nhưng cô khựng lại khi thấy Tiger. Cậu bị bỏng khá nặng và trên người cậu có hàng ngàn nhát chem. Và chúng đang chảy máu khá nặng.

"Chuyện…chuyện gì xảy ra vậy?" Blue bối rối.

"Đưa cậu ấy vào trong đã." N nói.

Titan và moitj người đưa Tiger vào trong và băng bó vết thương cho cậu. Nếu là người bình thường với số lượng vết thương gần như che kín toàn bộ cơ thể thế thì chắc đã chết lâuh rồi. Cuối cùng thì họ cũng băng bó xong chô cậu.

"Chuyện gì xảy ra vậy?" Blue run run nắm lấy cánh tay lạnh ngắt của Tiger.

"Cậu ấy vẫn chưa chết đau. Nhưng mà sức lực và khả năng của cậu ấy đang mất dần. Cậu ấy đột nhiên mất hết sức mạnh khi đanh đánh nhau và kết quả là thế này đây." Venus giir thích.

"Mất sức mạnh? Cậu ấy lấy sức mạnh chủ yếu từ trái đất mà? Nếu cậu ấy mất khả năng đó thì vẫn còn khả năng điều khiển lửa và gió mà?" Lunả thắc mắc.

"Là do bọn em…" Hikari cắt nagng "Em không biết từ bao giờ nhưng…"cô giơ cánh tay của cô lên và trên tay cô là hình xăm phượng hoàng lửa mà đáng lẽ ra, nó nằm ở cánh tay phải của Tiger. Còn Natsuya cũng dơ tay của mình lên và trên cánh tay của cậu là hình xăm thanh long mà đáng lẽ ra nằm trên cánh tay trái của Tiger.

"Cái gì?" Raike không thể tin nổi. Cậu ngắm nghía hai hình xăm kia kĩ càng vì hình xăm thường không thể tự dời đi như thế cả.

"Hỏa và phong! Thanh long và chu tước đã ở đây cả rồi. Tiger chỉ còn lại bạch hổ và huyền vũ nhưng cậu ấy đã tự phông ấn chúng từ lâu rồi." Venus nói.

"Em vẫn không hiểu tại sao sức mạnh của anh ấy lại ở đây?" Natsuya thắc mắc.

"Cậu ấy truyền cho hai người mà." Tian đứng ngoài cửa sổ. Titan là một viên đá tảng màu đen có hình dáng con người với hai cánh tay rất to và đôi chân nagwns nhưng klhoer và vững chãi. Nó có một cái đấu nhưng không có mắt mũi cũng như tai. Nó chỉ có cái miện và trên bụng nó là một con mắt bằng đá có thể đóng mở và con mắt đó chưuas một sức mạnh kinh hoàng. Nhưng giờ đây, con mắt đó lại đang đóng.

"Làm sao có thể thế được?" Luản nói "Sao cậu ấy làm được chứ."

"Sức mạnh của tiegr được chia làm 4 phần khớp với bốn vũ khí mà cậu có. Thanh long là sức mạnh của gió khớp với cây gậy bằng lục bảo thạch. Chu tước với khả năng của lửa khớp với bộ vuốt lửa của cậu, đó không phải vuốt hổ mà là vuốt phượng hoàng. Còn bạch hổ không phải là một yếu tố, nó là khả năng biến hình của cậu ấy nhưng khả năng ấy đã bị phong ấn từ lậu rồi. Cậu ấy truyền năng lượng của mình cho hai người để hai người có thể chiến đấu được. Còn bản thân cậu ấy chỉ giữ lại huyền vũ với khả năng nằm ở chiếc khiên. Nhưng…năng lượng huyền vũ cũng mất rồi." Titan giải thích.

"Dài dòng quá. Nếu không có sức mạnh thì Tiger làm sao chiến đấu được đây." Hikari nói.

"Đã bảo là không cần giải thích nhiều mà." Titan quay ra mắng Venus.

"Giờ phải làm sao đây?" Blue hỏi lo lắng.

"Nhưng tại sao năng lượng từ huyền vũ lại biến mất chứ?" Raike hỏi.

"Đó là vì…" Titan quay đi và ngước lên bầu trời màu đen "Trái đất thực sự đã ngừng quay rồi."

"Cái gì? Nhưng sao chúng ta không cảm thấy gì vậy?" Hikari hỏi dồn.

"Có vể các vẹ thần khác đều đã bận hết cả rồi." Đôi mắt Titan mở ra và nhìn lên bầu trời cao. Nhưng nó không còn thấy Thổ tinh, thiên vương tinh, hải vương tinh và hỏa tinh nữa. Mặt trời thậm chí giờ cũng không còn sáng như trước và thậm chí, niệt độ cũng giảm rõ rệt.

"Ý ông là sao?" Yellow hỏi.

"Đội quân đó không tấn công một thành phố, một khu vực hay một đất nước. chúng tấn công cùng một lúc cả hệ mặt trời vì một lí do không xác định. Hỏa tinh, thổ tinh và thiên vương tinh đã hoàn toàn bị phá hủy rồ úng sẽ không dừng lại đâu. Các vệ thần còn lại đang phải chiến đấu hết mình để bảo vệ nơi này. Vì vậy giờ đây chúng ta chỉ còn có thể tự mình bảo vệ trái đất thôi." Titan giải thích.

"Chúng đến đây vì một người…" Tiger cuối cùng cũng tỉnh.

"Một người? Mà cậu tỉnh rồi à?" Venus hỏi.

"Chúng không giết được Tiger này đâu." Tiger đùa.

"Nhưng người đó là ai vậy anh?" Hikari hỏi.

"Cô ấy!" Tiger chỉ tay vào Blue.

"Cái gì? Tớ á?" Blue ngạc nhiên "Tớ…nhớ là chỉ huy của bọn chúng nói cái gì đó về mảnh ghép cuối cùng hay đại loại thế…"

"Không còn thời gian đâu…chúng ta phải đến Sinnoh ruin!" Tiger nói và ngồi dậy. Yellow vội vàng đữo cậu.

"Sao lại là Sinnoh ruin?" Natsuya hỏi "và tại sao anh lại cho bọn em thứ này?" cậu chỉ vào cánh tay mình.

"Để đánh nhau thôi. Các vệ thần của D.K vẫn đang mắc kẹt ở Asgard. Nếu chúng ta mở được cánh cổng ở Sinnoh ruin. Chúng ta sẽ đưa họ về lại được."Tiger đứng hẳn dậy "Anh chị em của mình sẽ cho9 lũ khốn nạ này biết thế nào là lễ độ. Còn giờ, mọi người chuẩn bị tinh thần đi. Chúng ta sẽ đi Sinnoh!"

Tiger bước ra khỏi phong một cách quyết đoán. Ban đầu, mọi người khá bất ngờ về sức khỏe của Tiger nhưng vì cậu có vẻ vội nên không ai hỏi thêm gì cả. mọi người tho tiegr ra ngoài và chuẩn bị hành lý để lên đường.


	4. Chapter 4

"Draco! Draco! Em còn tỉnh không? Draco!"

Draco nghe có tiếng gọi tên mình. Cậu tỉnh dậy nhưng cậu đang bị kẹt giữa đống đỏ nát của battle Pyramid. Khu vực battle friontier ở Hoenn bị tấn công và dù đã cố hết sức, cậu vẫn không thể bảo vệ được nó. Pokemon của cậu đều không còn có thể chiến đâu được nữa còn cậu thì bị kẹt ở đây. Nhưng cậu đã có được những thông tin vô cùng hữu ích. Lũ Clockarren là một đội quân. Những con nhỏ và vừa chỉ nhưn những con tốt, chúng không có sức mạnh. Nhưng những con chỉ huy thì có một bộ giáp rất khỏe cùng sức mạnh vượt trội so với các con còn lại. Và chúng có một chỉ huy, một con quái vật trong bộ giáp samurai. Nó quá mạnh và không có một điểm yếu nào. Draco đang suy nghĩ thì cậu cảm nhận được như có thứ gì đang kéo mình ra. Rồi Garchomp của Red xuất hiện và lôi cậu ra. Draco ra ngoài an toàn.

"Chào mừng trở lại thế giới của người sống." Red tươi cười.

"Anh Red." Draco nhìn quanh và nhận ra các pokemon của Red cũng gần như kiệt sức cả rồi. Chỉ còn duy nhất Pikachu, Garchomp và Braviary do chính Tiger huấn luyện thay cậu là còn đủ sức để đánh tiếp.

"Em còn Pokemon nào khỏe mạnh không?" Red hỏi.

"về căn bản là không." Draco nói "Nhưng em nhớ là em còn một vũ khí bí mật mà Tiegr đưa cho trước khi anh Raike bắt đầu huấn luyện em." Draco nói.

"Cái này hả?" Red lấy ra một cái hộp và mở nó ra. Bên trong có bốn quả pokeball được đánh tên và có nhãn gián của Tiger.

"Xem nào!" Draco lấy chúng ra "Voltrike? Chưa từng nghe qua! Cyblaster? Cũng chưa! Blazel? Con gì thế nay? Phanthief? Nghe cứ như tên tỉnh thành phố ấy! Kết luận là em chả biết gì về lũ này và em còn chẳng nhớ là chúng có trong Pokedex nữa. Em vất nốt cả Pokedex và kiếm ở chô Tiger rồi."

"Khó nhỉ?" Red nói. Bông nhiên, lũ Clockarren lại xuất hiện và vây chặt lấy hai người.

"Trời ạ! Còn ai ở battle frontier này giúp đuọc chúng ta không?" Draco hỏi.

"Còn bốn người!" Red nói "Nhưng họ bận cả rồi. Đính chính lại là chúng ta phải giúp họ đấy." Red nói.

"Giúp bản thân trước đã." Draco nói "Chạy!"

Cả Draco và Red chạy thục mạng đê thoát thân. Red cưỡi Garchomp còn Braviary nhấc Draco lên. Pikachu vừa chạy phía sau vừa làm chậm lại lũ Clockarren bằng thunderbolt. Nhưng đang chạy thì Draco đánh rơi hai quả pokeball của Cyblaster và Voltrike.

"Á! Toi rồi!" Draco không kíp bắt chúng. Hai quả Pokeball rơi xuống đất và tự mở ra. Hai con Pokemon lạ mà thân quen xuất hiện.

"Anh nghĩ lại!" Red cho Garchomp quay lại "Chúng ta có thể cho lũ này hít H2S đấy."

Hai con pokemon mở ra từ pokeball là hai con trong bộ sáu pokemon được thiết kế riêng cho Tiger khi cậu gặp khó khăn ở Sinnoh. Voltrike là một con Pokemon có hình dáng con người với đôi tay dài linh động và đôi chân ngắn nhanh nhẹn. Nó cao tầm một mét tám với thân hình vạm vỡ và hai cánh tay linh hoạt. Khuôn mặt nó là của một con Luxray với cái nhìn sắc lạnh và mái tóc dài. Ở giữa khuôn mặt, giữa hai mắt nó là một vết sẹo hình tia sét và trên ngực nó là ba ngôi sao đại diện cho cấp tiến hóa cuối cùng. Nó có bộ lông màu đen xám với ba tia sét trên lưng xếp thành hình chữ Y và có thể nói là nó khá giống một con Luxray thành tinh hóa người. Nhưng nó lại tiến hóa từ Combolt và là dạng cuối cùng của Boltby. Có thể nói rằng Voltrike có sức manhj ngang ngửa hay thậm chí là hơn so với Zerkrom. Khác với Voltrike, Cyblaster lại giống một con Mega-Blastoise hơn. Nó có cơ thể và khuôn mặt của Mega-Blastoise nhưng thực tế sức mạnh của nó thì khác hẳn. Trên lưng nó là một khẩu thần côn với sức mạnh hủy diệt mạnh hơn rất nhiều so với Blastoise. Nhưng chưa hết, trên đỉnh mai của nó còn có hai khẩu đại bác nhỏ hơn hỗ trợ bắn về hai phía trái và phải còn ở phàn dưới mai cua no alf một khẩu sung nhoe hỗ trợ phía sau. Cyblaster được thiết kế hoàn toàn cho chiến trận. Trên hai vai của nó là hai khẩu sung máy có khả năng xả đạn nhanh và mạnh như một khẩu sung máy do con người chế tạo mặc dù đạn của nó thường là nước. Và trên hai cánh tay của nó là mười hai khẩu đại bác xếp thành hình tròn chia đều cho cả hai bê úng hoạt động như sung máy sáu nòng khim mà cánh tay trở thành trục súng và sáu khẩu đại bác xoay quanh. Trên bụng của Cyblaster còn có cả tên lửa đẩy để giúp nó thăng bằng.

"Cái quái quỷ gì thế này?"Draco ngạc nhiên. Nhưung cậu chưa kịp hỏi kỹ thì Red và hai con Pokemon kì lạ kia đã nhảnh vào cuộn chiến rồi. Cyblaster thì như một pháo đài giữa vong vây quân địchh. Nó chỉ cần phòng thủ và bắn lien tục những phát đạn mạnh như bom vào kẻ địch. Còn Voltrike thì lại khác. Nó đánh cận chiến bằng nhưng kĩ năng mà Tiger dạy và khi Draco cậu nhận ra rằng những kĩ năng mà Voltrike có được là sự kết hợp của môn quyền Anh mà Tiger rất thông thạo kết hợp với Takewondo và Quyền Thái. Voltrike như nháy múa giữa kẻ thùy và đấm nhưung con Clockarren như là đấm bao cát vậy. Nó đấm thẳng, móc hàm, đấm móc trái, móc phải, chặt hoặc đơn giản là tát kẻ thù. Nhưng mỗi cú đấm và cú đá của nó có sức mạnh từ năng lượng điện đủ để cung cấp điện cho cả thành phố trong vài giây. Voltrike được biết đến như võ sĩ điện hay đội trưởng sấm của tiger với song hệ Electric-Fighting. Còn Cyblaster thì có khả năng bách phát bách trúng cộng với khả năng thay đổi đạn khiến Clockarren gặp nguy trong việc tránh đòn. Nó có thể bắn nước, lửa, sét, đạn kim loại, ánh sáng, cỏ và nhiều loại đạn khác và trông nó giống như War machine của thế giới pokemon với song hệ Water-steel.

"Em còn chờ gì nữa? Mau thả hai con còn lại ra đi!" Red gọi.

"Vâng!" Draco nahnh tay mở hai quả pokeball còn lại ra. Cậu dù đã quen vói pokemon mới nhưng mới thế này thì chưa từng thấy bao giờ. Hai quả pokeball được mở ra và Blazel cùng với Phanthief ra ngoài. Phanthief là pokemon câpps tiến hóa cuối cùng của Weavile với khuôn mặt và cái bờm cau côe giống hệt. Có điều nó mặc một cái áo choàng màu đen che phủ kín toàn bộ cơ thể và dội một cái mũ màu đen của các cao bồi thường hay có. Nó cao hơn Ưeabile kaha khá nhiền và đằng sau cái áo choàng là một dôi chân nhanh nhen, một đôi tay khéo léo cảu một ảo thuật gia và một coe thể mỏng come nhưng linh động. Nó thường hay dùng phi đao hoạc dùng các mánh ảo thuật để tấn công cũng như phòng thủ. Cũng giống như Phanthief,blazael cũng là dạng tiến hóa cuối cùng nhưng là của Floatzel. Nó có điểm kì lạ nằm ở hệ khi mang song hệ Fire-Water. Nó có cái đầu cà thân hìh là của một con Floatzel. Nhưng nó đeo một cặp kính dày màu đỏ và một cái mũ bảo hiểm kì lạ. Cái đuôi của nó giờ tẽ làm ba nhánh giúp nó bứt tốc nhanh hơn. Cơ thể của nó chuyển đỏ với mội bộ áo giáp nhẹ và mảnh. Trên lưng nó là một đôi cánh ngắn ngủn nhưng chúng không phải để bay mà là để tăng tốc. Trên bụng nó có mấy cái khe để giảm nhiệt và trên vai nó là hai hóc lửa mà từ đó, lửa của Blazel được tích tụ và giải phóng. Đôi tay của Blazel cũng khác đi với những khe lửa giống của Blaziken và bột vuốt sắc cùng với đôi cánh nhỏ ơ mỗi tay giúp nó rẽ gió. Trên lưng nó cũng có một bộ phận như vây cá mập để rẽ gió. Nó sống hoàn toàn trên bờvà được biết đến nhưu ;à con Pokemon duy nhất đuổi kip Srunner của Mặt trăng. Hai con Pokemon mơi ra đã lao vào trận chiến mà không cần ra lệnh gì cả. Phanthief sử dụng sự khéo léo của nó để bẫy kẻ thù vào những cái bẫy vô hình của nó như là Fire Sentry hay là Trap hole. Còn Blazel thì dùng tốc độ điên cuồng của một chiếc phản lực để tấn côn kẻ thù và né đòn. Nó quá nhanh để bị đánh trúng và quá mạnh để làm đối phương bị thương. Bốn con Pokemon của Tiger cùng sát cánh với Red, Garchomp và Pikachu đánh lại cả một đội quân Clockarren.

"Mình cũng nên tham gia thôi nhỉ?" Draco rút thanh kiếm nhật mà Raike tặng cậu và lao vào giữa lũ Clockarren. Cậu dùng khả năng đánh kiếm thiên bẩm để chiến đấu với lũ Clockarren Sáu chiến binh cùng nhau đánh lại lũ Clockarren bất hcaaps những thiệt thòi về mặt quân số. Và họ gần như đẩy lùi được quân đị ưng Red và Draco dần dần mất sức vì họ phải chiến đấu với quá đông quân địch.

"Cứ thế này thì ta thua mất!"Red kêu.

"Cần quân viện trợ đấy anh Red." Draco trả lời.

"Voltrike!" Red gọi con pokemon điện lại "Có cách nào lien lạc với Tiger không?"

"Volt!" Voltrike chỉ nói lướn và gật đầu. Rồi nó chạy mất. Nó chạy ra giữa đám quân địch và bắn thẳng lent rời một tia sét rất mạnh màu đỏ chói. Cách đó không xa, Kenji cùng với Gladiaraak đã nhìn thấy tìn hiệu chúng ngay lập tức tới ứng cứu.

"Hay lắm! Sắp cố tiếp viện rồi!" Red hô to. Rồi từ trên trời, Kenji và Gladiaraak lao xuống. Gladiarrak rút hai thanh kiếm xanh của nó ra và ném cho Draco thanh kiếm thứ bà.Draco nhận lấy kiếm của mình.

"Thanh kiếm của mình!" Draco vui mừng và hai tay hai kiếm, cậu đánh tiếp.

"Kenji! Cậu đến rồi!" Red vui mừng theo.

"tất nhiên!" kẹni lao vào giữa lũ Clockarren và sát cánh bên chạnh Voltrike. Cả hai cùng chiến đấu. Đòn đánh của Kenji cũng mang đậm chất quyền anh nhưng thực ra kenji thông thạo gần như tất cả các loại võ thuật như quyền Anh, quyền thái, Judo, takewondo, karate, nhu thuật,… và đặc biệt là võ công Trung hoa. Sáu Pokemon của Tiger cùng với Draco gần như quét sạch lũ Clockarren. Phần còn lại phải vội vàng rút lui.

"Yeah! Biết rút lui là đúng đấy!" Draco kêu lớn.

"Khá lắm! Khá lắm!" Raike tự dưng xuất hiện cung với Lunar, N, Venus và yellow. Khi vừa thấy Red, Yellow vội lao lại chỗ cậu và ôm chầm lấy cậu.

"May quá! Anh an toàn!" Yellow nói.

"gặp em vui quá, Yellow à! Vậy em đi chơi với Tiger cui chứ?" Red hỏi han

"Vui alwms ạ!" Yellow cười hồn nhiên.

"mấy anh làm gì ở đây vậy? Em, tưởng mấy người đang ở chỗ Tiger chư?" Draco hỏi.

"Chả hiểu cậu ta bị làm sao nữa. Cậu ta bảo bọ anh chỉa ra và một nhóm sẽ hộ tống Percy và mọi người đến Battle zone của Sinnoh." Venus nói.

"Chị Blue có đi cùng anh ta không ạ?" Percy xuất hiện cùng với một cuốn sách đã cũ.

"Có! Mà em sao lại quan tâm làm gì?"Lunar ngạc nhiên.

"Cái này em phải giải thích rõ cho mọi người!" Percy mở cuốn sách cổ ra và bắt đầu đọc "Clockarren là tên một quái vật được nhốt trong một lỗ đen ở trong đường hâm thời gian. Nó ở đó và chờ đợic ho tời khi một nhà du hành đi ngang qua lỗ đen đó và bị huts vào trong. Nó sẽ nhân cơ hội để thoát ra bằng cách gắn kết số phận của nó với nhà du hành thời gian xấu số kia. Từ đó, nó sẽ thoát ra và mang theo đội quân thời gian của mình để xâm chiếm mọi không gain và thông trị thời gian. Clockarren trở nên bất tử vì số phận cảu nó gắn kết với nhà du hành thời gian ỉ có một cách duy nhất để tiêu diệt nó đó là tìm và giết nhà du hành thời gian kia theo một nghi lễ nhất định. Đó là điểm yếu duy nhất của Clockarren vì thế nó pjhair bảo vệ nhà du hành bằng mọi giá. Nếu nhà du hành thời gian bị giết, Clockarren se chết đi và mọi thứ sẽ trở về như cũ tức là thời gian sẽ tự tái khởi dộng và trở lại như trước khi nó thoát ra. Nhưng nhà du hành thời gian kia sẽ biến mất hoàn toàn, mãi mãi và coi nhưu chưa từng tồn tại."

"Cái gì?" Raike ngạc nhiên.

"tuyệt! vậy là chúng ta chỉ cần tìm người mà nó đã gắn kết với nó và giết." N lạnh nhạt.

"Không cần phải tìm đâu." Green được Annabel dìu ra ngoài "Nhưng giết cô ấy là điều không thể." Cậu cố nói nôt câu.

"Cái gì? Ai cơ?" Lunar lo sợ.

"Blue! Cô ấy đã du hành xuyên thời gian. Giờ cô ấy đang ở cung tiger và…hi vọng anh ấy sẽ làm điều đúng đắn vi anh ấy là người biết rõ điều này hơn ai hết." Percy nói.

"Không được…" Green cố gắng đứng vứng và can thiệp.

"Nhưng chúng ta cũng không thể đứng nhìn thế giới bị tiêu diệt được." Venus nói "Đó là cách duy nhất."

"Hẳn phải có cách nào để khắc phục chứ. Chúng ta không thể cứ đi vào đó và giết cô ấy được." Lunar phản đối.

"Lunar cũng đúng. Nhưng nếu Tiger định giết cô ấy thật thì chúng ta phải nhanh lên." Raike nhắc "Cậu ta định sẽ trốn đến một nơi nào đó và thực hiện nghi lễ kia và nhiều khả năng điểm đến không phải Sinnoh riun. Vì nếu cậu ta đến đó thật thì chẳng ai điên thông báo luôn cả hang ổ ra đâu."

"Vậy cậuta định đi đâu?" N hỏi.

"Có hai nơi mà có thể thực hiện ngh lễ này. Một là Sinnoh ruin. Hai là Relic ruin." Percy nói.

"Nhưng mà ai đã trải qua tất cả những chuyện này và ghi lại chứ? Làm sao ta tin được? Chả nhẽ người đó cứu thế giới mà không cần tiêu diệt ật khó tin!" Draco nói "Tiger chắc không tin đâu"

"Thực ra người viết thứ này tự xưng là Sapphira và Neo." Percy nói

"Nhưung chúng ta cũng phải chắc chắn. Đi thôi." Raike nói.

Tất cả mọi người lên đường trừ yellow đã lẻn ra một chỗ kín và ngồi khóc một mình. Cô không thể tin được rằng Raike lại vô tình đến vậy. Cậu ta nổi tiếng máu lạnh mà. Tay cô đang cầm một chiếc điện thoại và bên kia đầu giây bỗng có tiến an ủi.

"Em yên tâm. Nếu việc này là do chị thì cái chết cũng chỉ là cái giá chị phải trả thôi."Giọng Blue vang lên.

"Chi đang ở cùng anh ấy ạ?" Yellow hỏi.

"Nếu Tiger định sẽ giết chị sau vụ thì chết dưới tay anh ấy cũng lài một niềm hạnh phúc nho nhỏ với chị rồi." Blue nói qua điện thoại "Nhưng thực ra bọn chị đang đi Sinnoh ruin. Đã bảo em mà. Thông minh quá cũng háo ngu thôi." Cô cố đùa để cho yellow vui lên. Nhưng phía sau, Draco đã nghe hết. Cậu không thôn báo với ai cả mà lên con Chaiad của cậu và cay tới Sinnoh ruin.

Trên đỉnh núi Coronet, Hikari, Natsuya, Bluye và Tiger đang chậm dãi tiến lên phía trước. tuyết rơi khá dày nên Tiger khôngnghe đưuọc tiếng nói truyện điẹn thoại của Blue. Nhưng từ phía sau, Hikari đã nghe thấy hết mọi chuyện.

"Chị Blue…có thật là…" Hikari hỏi.

"Em đến từ tương lai phải không?" Blue hỏi cô gái.

"vâng. Một tương lai không mấy tươi đẹp cho lắm." Hikari nói "Nhưng tương lai đó, chị vẫn còn sống và sống hạnh phúc."

"Vậy em cho chị biết chồng chịt rong tương lai là ai được không?" Blue hỏi

"Cái đó…chị phải sống. nếu lần này, chị sôngsots và qua khỏi thì chị sẽ biết thôi." Hikari động viên.

"Em biết l;à chị sẽ không qua khỏi thậm chí là không còn tồn tại nữa mà." Blue giọng buồn buồn.

"Em tin là chị sẽ qua khỏi. Chị hãy tin ở em. Chị còn tương lai, còn gia đình nữa mà." Hikari tiếp tục động viên dù cô biết rằng cơ hội thnahf công là rất nhỏ.

"Em nói cũng có cái đúng đấy chứ." Blue cười. Cô đã vui hơn trước. Cô nhìn về phía tiger đang cố tìm đường.

"Chị sẽ làm được mà!" Hikari cười tươi.

"Phải rồi. Chị còn nhớ hồi trước, khi bọn chị lạc ở Sinnoh này, anh Tiger hay gọi chị là Sapphira vì đôi mắt chị màu ngọc bích còn chị gọi anh ấy là Neo vì chị hay gặp ác mộng và cái tên Neo như một múi tên chỉ đường mỗi khi chị bị lạc. Nếu chị sống sót và có gia đình, chị sẽ đặt tên con gái chị là Sapphira còn nếu là con trai thì là Neo" Cô tươi cười với Hikari.

"Có thế chứ, chị Blue! Chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau vượt qua chuyện này và gặp nhau ở tương lai. Lúc ấy thì em sẽ cho chị biết!" Hikari cũng cười.

"Phải rồi! Lúc đó thì cần gì em nói nữa chứ!" Blue đùa.Cả hai đã quên hết mọi mệt mỏ, căng thẳng và thất vọng khi mà họ nhẵc tời tương lai. ở phía trước, Tiger cũng mỉm cười.

Tiger, Hikari, Natsuya và Blue gặp phải một cơn bão tuyết trên đường đi nên giờ, họ đang phải trú tạm trong một cái hang ở trên đỉnh núi Coronet. Tiger mang đầy đủ thưc ăn cho mọi người nhưng về phần cậu thì cậu lại bỏ bữa. Sau bữa ăn, Blue và Nat ngồi nghe đài trong khỉ Tiger và Hikari nhận nhiệm vụ canh gác cửa hang. Lúc đó là vào khoảng đầu giờ chiều nhưng mà cơn bão vânc hủa có dấu hiệu chấm dứt. Đang ngồi canh gác thì Tiger nghe có tiếng động phía sau lưng, cậu quay lại thì thấy Hikari đang đứng đó. Nhìn ămtj cô như có chuyện muốn nói vậy.

"Sao?" Tiger quay lại "đừng nói với anh là em muốn đi vệ sinh cá nhân đấy nha!" Cậu đùa vui.

"Không. Em muốn hỏi anh một chuyện." Cô lại gần Tiger và thủ thỉ "Có thật là anh sẽ giết chị ấy không?" câu hỏi của cô làm Tiger giật mình. Cậu lạnh nhạt quay đi và nhìn về phía cửa hang.

"Sao em lại hỏi vậy?" Tiger hỏi, mắt vẫn nhìn ra xa.

"Như vậy là có phải không? Đừng lảng tránh em!" Hikari giận giữ.

"Anh xin lỗi nhưng đáng tiếc là em đúng." Tiger nói "Nhưng nghi lễ đó thực sự cần một thứ mà chúng ta đang đi lấy."

"Anh là đồ vô tâm!" Hikari bực mình túm lấy cổ áo của Tiger nhưng cô không đủ khỏe để nhấc cậu lên.

"Biết là vậy chứ anh làm sao được?" Tiger nói giogj buồn buồn "Thực sự sai lầm của cô ấy là không thể sửa chữa được mà."

"Nhưng chí ít anh cũng phải cho chị ấy biết chứ?" Hikari thả tay ra "Anh có biết chị ấy trông chờ rất nhiều vào anh không?"

"Cô ấy chả bao giờ nói đâu." Tiger cười nhạt "Dù biết vậy nhưng anh không thể đánh đổi mạng sống của cả thế giới chỉ vì cô ấy được."

"Anh chưa nghe tình yêu co thể thay đổi cả vận mệnh thế giới à?" Hikari ngồi xuống "Em đã từng rơi vào tình cảnh như anh rồi. Nhưng bọn em đã tìm ra một cách khác, một cách mà vừa có thể cứu thế giới, vừa có thể…Nói chung là sẽ luôn có cách."

"Vậy à?" Tiger đùa "Nhân tiện là sao em lại nghĩ cô ấy trông chờ rất nhiều vào anh?"

"Con gái tụi em nhưu thế đó! Chả bao giờ dám nói ra cả. tất cả đều phải trông chờ vào tụi con trai thôi!" Hikari cười. Một nụ cười rất duyên và cô trông rất giống Yellow lúc trước.

"Vậy à?" Tiger cũng cười "Mà em không cần phải nói ra bố mẹ em là ai anh cũng biết cả rồi. Nhưng nếu em vẫn còn tồn tại thì nghĩa là có thể em đúng. Sẽ luôn có cách khác. Chúng ta được quyền tự do lựa chọn mà. Không ai đánh thuế giấc mơ, nhưng người ta có tính tiền điện đấy."

"Anh biết rồi thì em cũng khỏi nói. Trong tương lai của em, chị Blue vẫn sống tốt hạnh phúc bên cạnh người chị ấy yêu. Vậy nghĩa là sẽ có hi vọng để cứa cả hai, phải không anh?" Hikari tự dưng đâm ra nhí nhảnh như trẻ con vậy.

"Ờ." Tiger cũng cười vì thấy cô giống với Yellow quá. Mẹ nào con nấy. Bỗng Natsuya chạy ra chỗ hai người.

"Anh Tiger! Có người gọi anh!" Natsuya đưa cho Tiger cái Autodex và Blue cũng vưà đi ra. Trên Autodex, một khuôn mặt hiện lên và đó là Jarvis. Nhưng cậu có vẻ hốt hoảng.

"Sao vậy Jarvis?" Tiger hỏi.

"Nghe này Tiger! Tớ cần cậu nghe kĩ cái này!" Jarvis nói "Clockarren đã cho thế giới biết sự thật về cô ấy. Cạu phải bảo vệ cô ấy bằng mọi giá. Tớ đang bị bao vây nên không thể ứng cứu được. Nhưng hãy làm mọi giá để bảo vệ ccoo âý vì luôn luôn có cách khác để tiêu diệt Clockarren mà khôn cần lấy mạng Blue."

"Cậu nói cái gì?" Một tia hia vọng chơkt lóe sáng trong ánh mắt Tiger.

"Tới không thể giải thích ngay được. Beast sẽ đến chỗ cậu và nói cho cậu biết. Npos đã tìm ra phương thức." Jarvis nói "Nhưng nghe này. các thực thể clockareen mà chúng ta vẫn gặp thực chất có cấu trúc như là những thây ma vậ úng được tạo ra từ sxacs chết con người và có thể biến hình thành ngườit thường để trà trộn vào. Nếu cauaj muốn giết chúng, bắn vào đầu hoặc vào tim. Cón giờ thì tớ đi đây." Jarvis tắt máy và Autodex mất kết nối.

"Cảm ơn Jarvis!" Tiger thầm nói.

"Như vậy là có hi vọng rồi phải không?" Blue dưng dưng nước mắt.

"Tuyệt vời!" Hikari ôm chầm lấy Blue và nói "Chị được cứu rồi."

"Nhưng chúng ta không chắc alf cái cậu Beast gì đó còn sống hay không và làm sao để tìm cậu ta." Natsuya nói.

"Yên tâm đi! Beast và Swan rất giỏi phần đó. Cứ để họ và Kamek lo. Họ sẽ tìm chúng ta. Còn nhiệm vụ của chúng ta bây giờ là bảo vệ cậu." Tiger vỗ vai Blue và cười.

"Khoan…" Hikari chợt đứng khựng lại "Là em đang tưởng tượng hay là phía trươc em có người?"

Tiger nhìn ra phía cửa hang và giác quan của cậu cũng bắt đầu phản ứng.

"Em không hoang tưởng đâu. Chỉ có điều giác quan của chu tước hoi quá nhạy bén thôi. Theo anh!" Tiger đi vào trong. Natsuya và Blue theo cậu còn Hikari phải mất một lúc mới quen được sức mạnh mới. Cô có thể cảm nhận một luồng năng lượng cực mạnh đang chảy qua cơ thể cô. Cô nahnh chóng đi vào trong cùng với mọi người. Khi cô vào trong, Tiger lấy ra một cái bọc và dơ ra trước mọi người.

"Cái gì vậy?" Natsuya hỏi.

"Vũ khí. Chúng ta sẽ đối đầu với lũ quái vật và để giết chúng thì chỉ có cách cho chúng tan xác ra thôi." Tiger mở cái bọc ra.

Cái bọc được mở ra va một luồng sánh kỳ lạ tỏa khắp gian phòng. Bên trong cái bọ là một thanh đao bằng vàng sáng loáng với những hingf trạm trổ kì là và nổi bật nhất giữa chúng là hình con hổ ở chuôi đao. Bên cạnh cái đao là bộ vuốt cũng bằng vàng với những cái vuốt dài và sắc. Bên cạnh là một cây gậy haonf toàn bằng đá lục bảo thạch và cây gậy trông giống như là thân cây tre mặc dù làm bằng đá. Và cuối cùng là một cái khiên bạc với biểu tượng mai rùa phía trên.

"bọn em phải dùng cái này ạ?" Natsuya hỏi

"tất nhiên là cỉ khi cần thôi." Tiger đích thân lấy những món vũ khí kì lạ trao cho bao người. Cậu đưa Hikari bộ vuốt và cây đao, cậu trao cho Natsuay cây gậy và cái khiên thì cậu đeo lên lưng Blue.

"Mình hi vọng cái này có thể bảo vệ cậu." Tiger vuốt nhẹ mái tóc cô và khiến cô gái ngượng đỏ mặt. đã hơn năm nay rồi mà họ chưa nói chuyện tử tế với nhau lần nào nhưng Tiger không hề giận cô.

"Vậy bọn em phải làm gì?" Hikari hỏi.

"Vì đã có phương án dự B nên hai đứa hãy đưa chị Blue đến Celestic rồi từ đó tìm Cynthia và tập kết tại Battle zone. Anh sẽ theo sau! Đi mau lên. Chúng đến rồi đấy!" Tiger ra lệnh.

"Vâng!" Hiakri và Natsuya đòng thanh. Họ dẫn Blue ra ngoài và dừng lại ở cửa hang.

"Nhưng bão tuyết…" Hiakri hỏi.

Tiger huýt sáo và thanh gươm vàng phát sáng. Nbos tạo ra một tấm khiên bảo vệ cả ba người và nhừo có đôi mắt Chu tước, Hikari có thể định hướng được đường đi.

"Chăm sóc chi ấy nha!" Tiger nói.

"Cẩn thận nhé, tiger yêu dấu!" Blue tự dưng thay đổi hẳn tính cách và nháy mắt với Tiger.

"Đi thôi!" Hikari dẫn Blue và cả ba ngừoi chạy ra ngoài. Trong hang, Tiger lấy ra một cái bọc khác.

"Đến lúc làm việc của điệp viên rồi." Tiger cười "ĐÀng nào Huyền vũ đã được trao cho Blue, chu tước theo Hiakri, thanh long theo Natsuya. Còn mỗi cậu thôi đó, bạch hổ thân yêu ạ. Hổ vương phù hộ cho con!" Tiger mở cái bọc ra và bên trong cái bọc là vũ khí của cậu. Một khẩu súng trường M4A1 đúng theo sở thích, một cặp súng lục tự động cùng với băng đạn và vài quả lựu đạn. Một cái áo giáp chống đạn, một cặp kính chuyên dụng, một đôi găng tay và một đôi dày. Cậu mặc áo vào, đeo súng lên vai, cài lựu đạn vào thắt lưng, đeo kính lên và cuối cùng, cậu lấy cái áo khoác thân thuộc màu đen cùng với hình biểu tượng con hổ có cánh trên lưung và mặc nó vào.

"Rock 'n' Roll!" Tiger đi ra ngoài. Cả bốn người đều đã sẵn sàng.

Blue, Hikari và Natsuya đang phải chật vật chạy thoát thân. Họ chạy qua một khe núi trong khi phía sau họ là bầy Clockarren và Blue thì đang có một cái chân bị bong gân. Blue phải nhờ đến Hikari mới có thể chạy được nhưng phía sau, lũ Clockarren vẫn đang áp sát rất nhanh.

"Chị xin lỗi!" Blue thở hổn hển "Nhưng chị không thể chạy được nhanh trong tình trạng này đâu."

"Ước gì anh Tiger không lấy trộm lũ Pokemon của em…" Hikari có vẻ tức "Anh ta còn tán tỉnh em nữa kìa!"

"Nhanh lên! Chúng đuổi đến nơi rồi kìa!" Nat nhắc.

Nhưng dú họ có cố gắng đến đâu, họ vẫn bị áp sát quá nhanh. Blue và Hikari bị tụt lại phía sau.

"Hikari!" Natsuya vội dừng lại.

Hikari nhanh chóng dìu Blue dậy nhưng họ chưa kịp đứng dậy được thì một con Clockarren đã nhảy chồm về phía họ.

"Á!" Blue hét lên khi mà những móng vuốt của con vật kia chỉ cách mặt cô có vài centimet. Bỗng như có một sức mạnh nào đó, con Clockarren bị đẩy sang một ben và chết. rồi một quả bom khói rơi xuống và lũ Clockarren bị chậm lại.

"Cái gì vậy?" Hikari ngước lên.

"Anh ấy!" Natsuya chỉ tay lên vách núi và cả ba nhìn thấy Tiger đang cầm chắc một khẩu súng trường.

"Đi đi!" Tiger nói và nhận ra rằng phía sau cậu, lũ Clockarren đã bắt đầu bám đuôi.

"Đi thôi!" Hikari nói và cô cùng Natsuya dìu Blue. Cả ba tiếp tục chạy dọc khe núi trong khi bên trên vách núi, Tiger vừa chạy vừa bắn yểm trợ từ trên xuống. Lũ Clockarren theo chân rất giỏi. Chúng bám theo cả bốn người khiến cho họ khó mà thoát được. Nhưng phía trước họ không xa là lối ra rồi. Họ chỉ cách rừng thông một đoạn thôi. Hikari, Blue và Natsuya chạy nhanh hơn. Phía sau họ, lũ Clcokarren cũng tăng tốc nhwung từ trên vách núi, Tiger làm chúng chậm lại bằng cách bắn vào con chạy trước làm chúng chết hoặc ngã xuống và cản lũ đàng sau lại. Và cuối cùng, những nỗ lực của Blue, Hikari và Natsuya cũng được đền đáp. Họ chạy ra khỏi khe núi và bên trên, Tiger ngay lập tức bắn một hòn đá ở gần vách đá khiến tảng đá lớn rơi xuống và cẳn đường lũ Clcokarren. Lũ CLockarren hoàn toàn bị chặn lại trong khe núi. Hikari và Blue dừn lại và nhìn vè phía Tiger. Cậu đang đứng trước vách núi thẳng đứng. Nhưng khi cậu định quay lại để đi xuống thì lũ Clockarren đã vây kín quanh cậu.

"Tiger!" Blue gọi lớn.

"Chúng ta phải giúp anh ấy." Hikari nói.

"Không! Đi đi! Anh sẽ chặn chúng ở đây!" Tiger nói và ném khẩu M4A1 đã hết đạn đi và rút hai khẩu súng lục tự động ra.

"Nhưng anh làm sao đánh lại được chúng?" Hikari kêu.

"Tiger! Đừng liều mình nữa được không?" Blue cũng thuyết phục.

"Đã bảo là đi khỏi đây mà!" Tiger giận giữ và đột nhiên, từ trên trời, Charizard của Hikari bay xuống và nhấc cả ba người lên trời và bay đi.

"Không! Thả tao xuống! Anh ấy cần giúp đỡ!" Hikari thét lên và cô thoát ra.

"Không được! Tôi không thê làm theo! Xin lỗi Hikari!" Charizard nói với cô.

"Tiger!" Blue gọi cọng lại trong sự tuyệt vọng.

Phía xa, bên trên vách núi, Tiger đang một mình đối chọi với hàng trăm con Clockarren. Hai khẩu sung lục của cậu sớm hết đạn và cậu rút dao găm ra chiến tiếp. Cậu lao vào lũ Clockarren nhưng chúng quá đông. Tiger bị ket và cậu vị chúng đè. Nhwung trước khi cậu hoàn toàn bị khóa, Tiger vẫn kịp ấn nút. Một vụ nổ lớn xảy ra và tạo nên mộtvụ nở tuyết cuốn trôi tất cả mọi thứ. Tiger cùng lũ Clockarren bị chôn vùi.

Blue tỉnh dậy và nhận ra Hikari đang ngồi cạnh giường mình. Cả hai người đang ở trong một căn nhà gỗ và bên ngoài, bão tuyết vẫn đang hoành hành.

"Chị tỉnh rồi à?" Hikari hỏi ân cần. Và chính cô cũng đang thay đổi từng ngày khi ở đây.

"Anh Tiger đâu?" Blue hỏi như một thói quen nhwung những gì cô nhận thấy trên nét mặt của Hikari chỉ là sự thất vọng và sự thật bẽ bàng.

"Chị cũng biết rồi còn gì." Hikari nhìn xuống sàn nhà. Blue ngồi dậy và đặt tay lên vai Hikari.

"Đừng buồn nữa! Chị quen anh ấy lâu rồi! Nhiều lần chị đã tưởng rằng anh ấy đã ra đi mãi mãi thì anh ấy luôn xuất hiện." Blue nói "Rồi anh ấy sẽ làm em hết hồn cho xem." Cô đùa vui.

"Nhưng sao anh chị lại chia ray vậy?" Hikari ngước lên "Với lại em có khóc đâu! Anh ta đi rồi em càng vui ấy chứ!" cô cười.

"Chuyện ấy lâu rồi nên chị cũng không nhớ nữa." Blue lấy tay che đi hai má đang đỏ ửng của cô.

"Thế sao chị vẫn giận anh ấy?" Hikari hỏi "Đáng lẽ chị nên tha thứ cho anh ấy chứ? Nhưng em thấy anh ấy có vấn đề. Anh ấy tán tỉnh tất cả các cô gái ở gần anh ây thì phải."

"Ý em là mẹ em ấy à?" Blue hỏi

"Á! Sao chị biết?" Hikari giật mình.

"Thì chị nhàn cách anh ấy đối sử với em là đoán ra hết mà." Blue cười "Anh ấy hiếm khi đối sử nhẹ nhàng với ai trừ khi đó là người thực sự quan trọng với anh ấy. Trên thế giới này, ngoài gia đình và bạn bè thì có ba người anh ấy rât quan tâm. Một là chị, hai là Sapphire và ba là Yellow. Với Sapphire, nó coi anh ấy như một người bạn để tâm tình vì anh ấy và nó có nhiều điểm chung như cùng thích hành động và cùng hâm mộ Tom Cruise chẳng hạn. Còn với Yellow, con bé không có gia đình, vì vậy một người anh trai cực kì quan tâm và chăm sóc nó từng tí là tất cả những gì nó ước và cậu ấy cho nó một cảm giác thân thuộc như một gia đình. Đến chị cũng phải ghen tị với hai đứa nó vì đến ngay cả chị mà anh ấy cũng không đối sử như vậy đấy. Em đừng hiểu lầm anh ấy. anh ấy thấy em giống mẹ mà."

"Vâng! Nhưng mà chị vẫn chưa nói rõ tại sao chị không xin lỗi anh ấy!" Hikari nhắc.

"Bởi vì chị quá sợ anh ấy." Blue nằm xuống để nghĩ ngợi "Mỗi lần chị định nói lời xin lỗi, chị lại cảm thấy sợ, sợ rằng anh ấy không chấp nhận chị. Vì vậy mà chị lại phạm thêm một sai lầm là dùng Green làm mồi để đưa anh ấy lại. Đáng lẽ ra chị nên nói lời xin lỗi ngay khi có thể mới phải." cô lấy tay quệt nước mắt.

"Chị an tâm. Em tin chắc rằng anh ấy cũng nghĩ như chị đấy." Hikari an ủi "Nếu anh ấy còn sống thì liệu chị có quay lại không?"

"Nếu sau việc này mà cả hai sống sót…"Blue nhìn lên trần nhà và bắt đầu mơ mộng "…bọn chị sẽ cưới nhau nếu có thể."

"Vậy à?" Hikari có vẻ phấn khích "Thế em được mời không vậy?"

"Tất nhiên là chị sẽ cho em làm phù dâu." Blue cũng cười theo.

Cùng lúc đó tại Castelia city…

"Làm sao lại có chuyện này nhỉ?" Raike nổi cáu "Nhiệt độ đang giảm đến khó tin mà chúng ta thì kẹt ở đây."

"Trái đất đang quay với một chu kì kì lạ và một đêm, chỉ một đêm thôi bây giờ phải dài đến vài tháng đấy. vì thế nhiệt độ sẽ giảm rất mạnh. Chúng ta nên chuẩn bị kĩ hơn." Venus nhắc.

"Mà không hiểu tại sao năng lượng Huyền vũ lại biến mất nhỉ?" N thắc mắc "trái đất đâu có bị hủy diệt đâu?"

"Đơn giản vì nó không biến mất mà được truyền cho người khác." Một giọng nói vang lên và tất cả quay lại. trước mặt họ là một người đàn ông với cái đàu hói, một khuôn mặt gai góc và mạnh mẽ cùng một điệu cười tự tin và có phần ác độc.

"Nick? Cậu làm gì ở đây vậy?" Lunar ngạc nhiên "Tớ tưởng cậu đang ở cùng Jasmine mà."

"Cô ấy ổn!" Nick nói "Nghe này! Tiger cần các cậu giúp! Hãy đến Battle zone và hội quân ở đó. Tiger sẽ gặp các cậu sau."

"Nhưng còn việc truyền sức mạnh?" Red hỏi.

"Tiger cho Hikari năng lượng Chu tước và Natsuya năng lượng Thanh long. Nhưng năng lượng huyền vũ không hề biến mất. Nó được truyền lại cho Blue." Nick noí " giờ đi thôi!" cậu ra ngoài vội vã và đi mất.

"Thế là sao nhỉ? mà có ai thấy Yellow và Draco đâu không?" Red hỏi.

"Chịu! Đi thôi!" Raike nói.

Cả nhóm vội vã lên đường và họ dường như quên mất luôn cả mục tiêu họ đến đây rồi.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco bị kẹt ở Snowpoint vì bão tuyết quá lớn. Đó có thể coi là trận lớn nhất trong lịch sử thành phố. Draco ngồi thu mình ở pokemon center và đành chờ đến lúc hết bão. Xung quanh acauj, nhiều trainer cũng phải ngồi chờ và pokemon center chật ních người tị nạn. Draco chen giữa những nguwofi tị nạn và cố tìm cho mình một chỗ nghỉ chân. Bất chợt cả pokemon center rung chuyển và mọi thứ như ngừng lại. Draco ngã ngửa ra sau và cậu va vào một người lạ. cậu quay lại và nhận ra một người chắc nhơ hơn cậu hai tuổi với mái tóc xám và đôi mắt xám và có phần vô hồn đến kì lạ. Nhưng có một nét gì đó rất lạ ở con người này. Cậu bé trước măt Draco như đang nhìn thấu tam gan cậu bằng con mắt vô hồn của cậu vậy.

"Xin lỗi! Xin lỗi! Tôi không nhìn thấy cậu" Cậu bé kia bối rối. Cậu bị mù nhưng cái cảm giác bị cậu ta nhìn thấu tâm can vẫn hiện rõ.

"Không sao, không sao!" Draco vội đỡ cậu dậy.

"Cậu không sao chứ?" Một cô gái xuất hiện và ngay lập tức làm Draco chú ý tới cô. Cô cũng tầm tuổi cậu bé kia nhưng trông thấp hơn một chút. Cô chỉ cao tầm một mét bảy nhưng mà cái đáng chú ý nhất của cô là mái tóc bạc rất dài. Cô có một mái tóc màu bạc trắng và dài, rất dài và dài đến tận gót chân. Mái tóc ấy dài cũng phải một mét bảy hoặc thậm chí hơn. Còn đôi mắt xám của cô trông sinh động và hút hồn khác hẳn đôi mắt xám vô hồn của cậu bé kia. Cô mặ một cái váy trắng muốt giống như của Blue nhưng dày hơn cùng với mộtc cái áo khoác lông cừu ấm áp và một đôi giầy trắng. cả bộ đò trắng kết hợp cùng với làn da trắng như tuyết khiến cô trông như một bông tuyết vậy.

"Anh không sao." Draco nói với vẻ hơi bối rối.

"Em xin lỗi! bạn ấy bị mù." Cô bé kia nói "Cậu không sao chứ, Beast?" cô hỏi cậu bé tên Beast kai một cách lo lắng.

"Mình không sao. Em xin lỗi anh!" Beast nói "Cậu tìm thấy chưa, Swan?" Cậu bé tên Beast kia hỏi.

"Mình tìm thấy Sinnoh riun rồi." Swan nói.

"Hai đứa đang đến Sinnoh riun làm gì vậy?" Draco tò mò.

"Sư phụ em đang cần giúp đỡ. Anh ấy cần thanh gươm cấm ở Sinnoh riun nhưng lại bị lũ Clockarrren vây quá chặt ên em phải đi lấy nó." Beast nói "đó là cách duy nhất để cứu thế giới và cứu bạn anh ấy."

"Anh tưởng thanh gươm cấm là để thực hiện nghi lễ gì đó mà?" Draco có phần quá tò mò và cậu để lộ luôn rằng cậu biết về tanh gươm cấm.

"Thực ra để thắng chúng, ngoài cách thực hiện nghi lễ ra còn có phương án B." Swan nói "Cách B là dùng năng lượng bên trong thanh gươm đó để truyền cho một vũ khí huyền thoại khác đủ mạnh để đánh bại đội quân và giết kẻ cầm đầu. Thanh gươm đó là một thanh gươm gãy. Vì vậy nó không thể tự mình đánh bại cả đội quân được."  
"Swan." Beast hích cô bạn vì cô vừa giải thích tất cả mọi thứ cho một người mà họ không hề quen biết.

"Không sao! Anh cũng đang cần đến đó tìm người đây. Cho anh đi cùng được không?" Draco hỏi và chợt nhận ra ánh mắt như soi thấu tim gan cậu của Beast mặc dù Beast bị mù.

"Để tớ xem đã." Swan chợt tháo đôi găng tay ra và nắm lấy tay Draco khiến cho Draco bị bất ngờ. Cậu vội vàng rụt tay lại.

"Sao vậy?" Draco hỏi.

"Cho anh ấy đi cùng đi. Đằng nào anh ấy cũng sẽ giúp được mà." Swan nói.

Bỗng nhiên, cánh cửa của pokemon center mở ra và một người già hơn Draco một chút bước vào cùng với hai con Pokemon mà Draco đã được nghe quá. Hai con pokemon rất thân thuộc của Tiger mà cậu đọc được đang đi cùng với em trai của Tiger. Tyger là em trai của Tiger với biệt danh nổi tiếng Tiger-boy. Cậu có cơ thể con người nhưng trên đầu cậu là đôi tai của hổ. Cậu có hai cái nanh dài hơn và chìa ra ngoài cùng với đôi mắt của một con hổ và mấy cái ria trông rất ngộ. cậu không có móng tay mà thay vào đó là bộ vuốt ngắn tủn mủn nhưng lại rất sắc. Ngoài ra cậu còn có một cái đuôi dài của hổ và một lớp lông dày bao phủ quanh cơ thể. Bên cạnh cậu là một con pokemon với hình dáng hoàn toàn là của một con Quilava có điều nó to hơn một chút và ngọn lửa trên đầu cũng mạnh hơn. Nó là Volcannon, con pokemon với sức nóng hủy diệt của mặt trời. Draco từng nghe nói về nó rồi. Nó có thể chuyển dạng sang volcano mode khiến cho lớp da bên ngoài của nó được bọc trong dung nham và đá. Nó có song hệ lửa-đá nhưng lại không hề sợ nước. Sức nóng của nó làm bay hơi nước gần như ngay lập tức và bảo vệ nó khỏi sự nguy hiểm từi đòn hệ nước. Còn đằng sau là Darkanine nổi tiếng đang mang theo vài ngừoi gặp nạn. Darkanine, kị sĩ bóng đêm, là một con Arcanine với bộ lông màu đen và những đám lông lớn màu bạc nổi bật hẳn lên. Nó có những vằn màu vàng khác với Arcanine và hai ngọn lửa màu xanh ở bên mép cùng với những chiếc răng lanh sắc nhọn. Darknaine ngay lập tức đặt những người bị nạn xuống đất và cá y tá ở pokemon center ngay lập tức chạy lại để đưa họ vào bên trong. Xong việc, Tyger đi ra chỗ Beast và Swan. Đôi mắt cậu có thẻ nhìn trong đêm rất tốt nhưng ánh sáng quá cao lại khiến cậu khó chịu.

"Ai đây?" Tyger hỏi.

"Draco Tomaji thì phải?" Swan nói "Anh ấy đến đây để giúp chúng ta tìm anh Tiger."

"Thực ra thì anh đang đi tìm anh ấy." Draco nói.

"Chào, Drako!" Tyger đàu. Cậu chẳng khác gì người anh cậu về cả mái tóc đen lẫn sự hóm hỉnh cả.

"Em linh cảm thấy có điều gì không hay, anh Tyger ạ." Beast nói.

Bỗng nhiên, cả mặt đất lại rung chuyển thêm lần nữa. Mọi người trng P.C đều không thể đưungs vững.

"Cái gì đây?" Tyger đeo lên cặp kính đi tuyết và mặc vào người một cái áo khoác và chạy ra ngoài. Swan đeo lại đôi găng tay bông và đeo lên cổ cái khăn len ấm áp rồi cô nắm lấy tay Beast và chạy ra ngoài. Draco cũng mặc áo khoác, đeo găng và chạy ra theo ba người họ cùng với hai con pokemon kia. Draco ra đến ngoài thì nhận thấy rằng tuyết đang rơi quá dày và nếu không cẩn thận là cậu sẽ bị rơi xuống, mắc kẹt và chết cóng. Phía trước, Tyger chạy nhưu điên mà không cần để ý còn Swan thì dẫn Beast theo như là cô biết chắc đi vào chỗ nào sẽ không bị lún vậy. Draco nhìn Darkanine rồi cậu cưỡi lên nó. Vocannon nhảy lên theo và Darkanine đưa cả ba đi. Cả nhóm đi theo Tyger và họ chạy đến khu đền của Snowpoint. Draco có thể cảm nhận sức mạnh từ bên trong ngôi đền. Trên trời, tuyết ngừng rơi và cực quang xuất hiện.

"Cẩn thận!" Tyger nói nhỏ và cả nhóm chậm rãi tiến vào trong. Bên trong tối thui. Volcannon tiến lên phía trước và nó đốt nóng cơ thể mình. Ánh sáng tỏa ra khắp ngôi đền và thắp sáng mọi thứ. Và một thứ kinh khủng xuất hiện ngay trước mắt họ.

"Percy? Cậu làm gì ở đây vậy?" Draco ngạc nhiên khi thấy bạn mình ở trong đền. Và càng ngạc nhiên hơn khi mà Yellơ đang ănmf bất động trên sàn nhà.

"Bọn ngươi đã đến rồi à?" Percy trả lời với một giọng điệu kỳ quái.

"Cậu ta đang hút sinh lực của chị Yellow!" Tyger nói và vội vàng nhảy vào. Nhưng với một cái búng tay, Percy đã đẩy ngược Tyegr lại và ném đi chỗ khác. Darkanine hất Draco xuống và lao vào nhưng nó cũng không khá hơn được Tyger. Darkanine ngã ngửa lại phía sau.

"Kronoforce!" Swan thôt lên.

"Không sai!" Percy hay chính xác hơn là Kronoforce nói "Ta chính là Kronoforce, chỉ huy của đội quân Clockarren. Và nếu các ngươi không phiền."

Kronoforce sử dụng một sức mạnh tâm linh rất mạnh và đánh thẳng vào Swan. Swan ngã nhưng Beast đỡ lấy cô.

"Ngươi giỏi lắm. Người lừa được cả anh Tiger tin đấy." Beast nghiến răng "Nhưng không phải ta."

Darkanine trở lại và nó dùng lethal dance. NHàng chục lưỡi dao đen bay quanh người nó và nó lao vào Kronoforce. Kronoforce bắn trả bằng sức mạnh tâm linh nhưng những lưỡi dao kia phá tung đòn đánh của nó. Darkanine đánh trực diện vào Kronoforce. Kronoforce lùi lại nhưng nó chả hề hấn gì. Nó khiến Darkanine bất ngờ.Kronoforce ngay lâij tức đặt tay lên trán con pokemon và hút cạn sinh lực của nó chỉ trong vài dây. Darkanine lùi lại vài bước và ngã xuống.

"Nó…nó vừa…" Draco sợ hãi.

"Có lẽ các ngươi cần được dạy bảo nhỉ. Thôi ta không chơi nữa!" Kronoforce đi vào trong đền và biến mất. Rồi mặt đất lại rung chuyển và từ bên trong, một bản sao khổng lồ của Regigigas đi ra.

"Cậu ổn chứ?" Beast nghe thấy tiếng thở yếu của Swan.

"Không sao…" Swan trả lời một cách yếu ớt.

"Hai đứa còn chiến đấu đưuọc không?" Tyger hỏi "Có thứ gì đó đang hút năng luọng của chúng ta…"

"Cái bóng…"Swan nói rồi khụy xuống. Beast vội vã đỡ cô.

"Nó đang lấy dần sinh lực của chúng ta…" Draco cũng yếu dần "Chị Yellow nguy mất."

"Hi sinh hành tinh của mình để đến đây giúp đỡ. Cậu đúng là dũng cảm mà" Beast đặt Swan nằm xuống sàn và lấy ra một quả Pokeball ba màu. Cậu mở nó ra và cực quanh xuất hiện cùng với ánh sáng kì diệu. Một con pokemon với hình thù kì lạ xuất hiện.Nó có 3 cái đầu cùng với một thân hình to lớn. Nó được biết đến với cái tên Trimeratex của sao thủy với ba nguồn sức mạnh chủ yếu đến từ lửa-điện-băng. Nó có thân hình chủa một chú sư tử vằng với đôi chân đỏ của rồng và cái đuôi xanh của rắn. Nó có ba đầu. Cái đầu bên trái là của một con rồng màu đỏ với cặp sừng mạnh mẽ, hàm răng sắc nhọn, bộ râu trắng cùng với cái mõm dài có thể phì ra lửa. Cái đầu màu xanh da trời bên phải là của một con rắn với cặp nanh bằng băng, đôi mắt xanh và cái lưỡi thè ra. Cấi đàu màu vàng ở giữa là của một con sư tử với cái bờm bù xù , cặp nanh sắc nhọn đầy điện và đôi mắt vàng óng.

"Hay lắm! Em giữ Trimeratex từ bao giờ mà không bảo anh!" Tyger nói.

"Trimeratex huyền thoại!" Draco lấy lại được sinh lực của mình nhờ hấp thụ được hào quoang của Trimeratex. Cậu lấy ra thanh gươm lục bảo thạch và thnh kiếm của Raike và cầm chắc chúng.

"Tiến lên nào!" Beast cưỡi lên Trimeratex và lao vào cái con quái vật kia còn Draco hai tay hai kiếm lao vào. Bản sao của Regigigas là một thực thể Clockarren mạnh. Thực thể đó dùng chiêu shadow ball và đánh trả. Trimeratex tránh đòn và Draco chém đôi quả cầu đen. Cậu chem. Clockarren với toàn lực và sức mạnh cảu hai thanh gươm phát huy sức mạnh khi chúng chem. rời cánh tay của Clockarren xuống. Trimeratex ngay lập tức tấn công. Nó dùng cả ba đòn tấn công mạnh nhất của nó cùng lúc. Đàu rắn sử dụng frost nova, đầu sư tử đùng lightning chain và đầu rồng dùng fiery dragon. Một luồng sáng băng đóng băng Clockarren trước khi một cợi xích điện làm tê liệt nó và một con rồng lửa làm bỏng nó. Ba chiêu thức kết liễu Clockarren ngay lập tức. Trimeratex đứng đó nhìn con Clockarren cháy ra tro. Tyger chạy lại chỗ Yellow.

"Chị Yellow! Chị ơi!" Tyger gọi.

"Chị không sao!" Yellow cẫn tỉnh "Mà Beast à! Sao em không cho nó ra sớm hơn? Em làm chị tí chết đấy!" cô trách.

"Em xin lỗi! Nhưng Kronoforce là gần như bất bại. Em không liều được." Beast giải thích.

"Còn sống là may rồi. Giò chúng ta phải tìm ra Sinnoh ruin trước tên đó đã." Draco nói

"Cũng đúng. Tớ biết nó ở đâu rồi." Swan nói.

"Sao cơ?" Draco thực sự ngạc nhiên.

"Swan có khả năng xâm nhập trí óc ngừoi khác và khiến người đó làm điều cô muốn." Tyger nói "Nó nguy hiểm lám đấy." cậu cười.

"Em xâm nhập đầu Kronoforce lúc hắn đang mái đánh nhau và tìm được địa điểm của Sinnoh ruin rồi." Swan nói "Nếu nhanh, chúng ta có thể gặp lại chị Blue ở Celestic."

"Với Kronoforce, Blue là điểm yếu của hắn vì nếu cô ấy bị thanh kiếm kia đâm qua tim, cả hai sẽ chết và Blue coi như chưa từng tồn tại. Nhưng hắn quên mất rằng cách thứ hai để đánh bại hắn là dùng một vũ khí đủ mạnh để nhận sức mạnh từ thanh kiếm truyền vào nó sau đso đánh hắn. Vũ khí đõ cũng đủ mạnh để kết liễu hắn khi đâm qua tim mà không làm tổn hại đến chị Blue." Beast giải thích.

Cùng lúc đó tại một khe núi băng gần đường đến Celestic, một chàng tai nửa người nửa máy đang dò tìm một thứ gì đó. Cậu có khuôn mặt giống hệt Tiger vì cậu là bản sao chưa hoàn chỉnh của Tiger. Nhưng nửa cơ thể của cậu là máy vì cậu chưa hoàn toàn là con ngừời. Cậu được mạnh danh là Cybeast nhưng tên thật của cậu lại là Kamek! Theo sau cậu là bác sĩ trẻ Jarvis. Jarvis có mái tóc nâu và đôi mắt xám hiền lành và nhân hậu. Em trai cậu, Beast, hiện đang ở Snowpoint và theo kế hoạch, họ sẽ hội quân ở Celestic trước khi đến battle zone. Theo sau Jarvis là Montana, bạn gái cậu. Montana có mái tóc ngắn màu tím và đôi mắt tím sinh động. Cô có làn da trắng và hơi xanh xao. Cô, Jarvis và Nick được biết đến như những Poke-man đầu tiên khi họ có khả năng biến thành Pokemon hay chính xác hơn là ba thế hệ cuối cùng của gai đình Mew: Mew11, Mew12 và Mew13. Đang tìm quanh thì bỗng Kamek dừng lại.

"Sao vậy?" Jarvis hỏi.

"Máy dì kim loại bị nhiễu rồi!" kamek nói.

"Kim loại? Chắc ở đây có cả một cái xe tăng nhỉ?" Montana đùa.

Bỗng nhiên, mặt đát dung chuyển. rồi từ trong tuyết, Tiger cùng với con Shiny Metagrooss trồi lên.

"Đây rồi!" Kamek nói

"Chào mừng trở lại thế giới của động vật đẳng nhiệt" Jarvis đùa.

"Không vui đau, Jarv ạ!" Tiger nói.

Buổi sáng tại thị trấn Celestic có tuyết rơi nhẹ và không dày. Nhiệt độ cũng không quá thập và mặt trời cũng đã xuất hiện trử lại sau hai ngày biến mất. Không khí cũng dễ chịu hơn mấy hôm trước khi do nhiệt độ cũng tăng nhẹ. Blue dậy sớm. Cô bỏ bộ đò ngủ "mượn" được và mặc vào cái váy trắng ưa thích của cô. Coo khoác lên cái áo khoác trắng và đeo đôi găng tay cũng đi "mượn" bằng len ấm áp. Hikari cũng dậy khá sớm. Cô cũng mặc cho mình một cái áo khoác đỏ trắng và đôi găng tay ưa thích của cô. Cô đội cái mũ len lên và sang phòng Natsuya. Cậu ta vẫn ngủ.

"Dậy đi đồ lười! Sáng rồi kìa! Ngủ thêm tí nữa là thành động vật ngủ đông đấy!" Hikari vừa gọi vừa lôi chân cậu ra. Natsuya nagx nhào xuống giường và đập đầu xuống đất khiến đầu cậu nổi một cục u rõ to.

"Cậu làm trò gì thế hả?" Natsuya bực tức "Gãy cổ tớ thì sao!"

"Dậy nhanh lên. Chúng ta phải đưa chị Bluu đi tìm Beast!" Hikari nhắc.

Natsuya miễn cưỡng mặc thêm cái áo khoác vào và theo Hiakri ra ngoài. Bleen ngoài, Blue đang ngắm tuyết rơi một mình. Đôi má cô hồng hào trở lại khác hẳn với bộ mặt xanh xao của cô mấy ngày trước dù sự lo lắng vẫn còn hiện rõ. Thấy Blue như vậy, Natsuya đứng đơ ra một lúc khiến cho Hikari phải véo tai cậu rõ đau thì cậu mói tỉnh ngủ.

"A đau!" Natsuya nắm lấy cổ tay Hikari và bóp mạnh

"Đừng nói với tớ…" Hikari véo mạnh hơn " Cậu lại quay ra thích cô của cậu đấy!"

"TOwowas á? Không đời nào!" Natsuay nói.

"Hai đứa dậy rồi à?" Blue quay lại và định nói thêm gì nữa nhưng hình như nước mắt cô gái trẻ đang rơi.

"Chị làm sao thế?" Hikari hỏi.

"Không có gì đâu! Chị chỉ vui quá ấy mà. Ta đi chứ?" Blue hỏi.

"Vâng!" Hikari nói và lôi Natsuya theo.

"Từ từ nào, Hikari!" Natsuay không theo kịp cô.

"Nhanh lên giùm cái!" Hikari kéo mạnh hơn.

Cả ba người đi xuống khu pokemon center để tìm người họ muốn nhưng khi họ xuống đến nơi, trung tâm pokemon vắng tanh.

"Cái gì thế này?" Blue ngạc nhiên. Rồi cô có cảm giác như có ai đó đang lườm cô với ánh mắt thù địch. Cô vội quay lại nhưng chỉ thấy vài người lác đác ra đường vào sáng sớm thôi.

"Chị có sao không?" Hikari hỏi.

"Không sao! Nat, em đến cửa hàng mua cho chị mấy thứ này được không." Blue đưa cho Natsuya một danh sách dài và một khoản tiền kha khá.

"Vâng!" Natsuya cầm danh sách và chạy đi.

"Nếu là đò cá nhân sao không để em đi mua cho." Hikari thắc mắc.

"Cái này chị không nói ra được. Em đi theo chị ra khu tàn tích được không?" Blue hỏi.

"Vâng!" Hikari nói và cô không hiểu lắm về những gì đang diễn ra nhưng Blue thì có.

Hai người đi khỏi Pokemon center một cách thận trọng. Họ đi về phía ngôi nhà lớn nhất thị trấn. Thị trấn Celestic giờ đã khác trước khá nhiều khi mà nhiều tòa nhà lớn đã được xây thêm, nhiều con đường lớn được mở và đáng lẽ ra, nó đã trở thành một thành phố du lịch xầm uất nếu con đường thông đến nó được hoàn thành đúng tiến độ. Blue và Hikari đi dọc một con phố nhỏ của Celestic. Blue nhìn quanh và cô vẫn cỏm thấy cái ánh mắt ác cảm đó vẫn nhìn cô chằm chằm. Đường phố nhỏ không đông đúc mà chỉ có vài người ra đưuòng vào buổi sáng lạnh lẽo này. Rồi các cửa hàng hai bên đường cũng đóng cưa kín mít. Hikari đi bên cạnh cô và cũng cảm thấy bất an.

"Chị Blue, có ai theo dõi chúng ta thì phải?" Hikari giật tay Blue.

"Chị biết rồi." Blue nói. Vừa giứt lời, cô lôi tay Hikari và chạy. Hai người ngay lập tưc rẽ vào một ngõ nhỏ và chạy thẳng. Hai người chạy một quãng vào một ngõ nhỏ và dừng lại. Phía sau họ có tiếng người.

"Con bé đó chạy hướng này" một giọng nói vang lên phía sau. Và hàng chũ giọng nói khác vang lên như đang tranh cãi cái gì đó.

"Chạy thôi." Hikari nói và hai người chỉ có thể chạy. Đằng sau họ là cả một đám đông đang đuổi theo. Blue và Hikari chạy xuyên qua các ngõ ngác của Celestic đến tận khu quảng trường mà trước kia là khu đất trống phía trước khu tàn tích. Họ đứng lại và nhìn lại. Không có ai cả. Blue thở hổn hển. Hikari cũng ngồi xuống đài phun nước và thở.

"Không biết ai vậy nữa." Blue than "Và tại sao họ lại đuổi theo chúng ta chứ?"

"Họ duổi theo chị đó." Hikari nói "Có lẽ họ đã biết sự thật rồi."

"Không sai!" Một giọng nói vang lên khiến hai người lạnh toát sống lưng. Họ quay lại và thấy hàng trăm nguwofi hay đúng hơn là toàn bộ người dân của Celestic đã bao vây quảng trường từ lúc nào.

"Các người muốn gì?" Blue hỏi một cách giận giữ.

"Bọn tôi muốn cô. Chỉ có cô mới có thể làm hài lòng thứ đó và chỉ có cô mới làm nosd để chúng tôi yên được." Một người co vể như là người đứng đầu nói.

"Để chị ấy yên! Chị ấy không lien quan gì cả!" Hikari quát.

"Nó đến rồi!" Một người khác nói và chỉ tay lên trời. Trên bầu trời của Celestic, một cái bong khổng lồ như là một con rồng xuất hiện. Rồi hàng trăm con Clockarren cũng đến cùng với thứ đó. Chúng khiến nguwofi dân cảu Celestic chạy toán loạn tìm chỗ nấp.

"Chết rồi! Chúng đến rồi sao? Làm sao chúng biết chúng ta ở đây?" Hikari thất thần.

"Phải trốn thôi!" Blue lôi Hiakri đi. Nhưng họ chưa chạy được bao nhiêu vì chân Blue vẫn còn nhức thì lũ Clockarren đã vây chặt quảng trường. kẻ cầm đầu của đám người vây bắt Blue và Hikari đứng ở giữa quảng trường giơ hai tay lên trời và kêu to.

"Hỡi thượng đế, chúng con đã cho người thứ người muốn. Hãy tha cho thị trấn nhỏ này được không?"

Nhwung đáp lại những lời thỉnh cầu đó, thứ kìa bắn xuống một chùm sáng hủy diệt và biến tên kia thành tro.

"Trời ạ!" Blue giật mình. Cô đang bị vây chặt bởi lũ Clockarren. Chúng như đang chờ đợi cá gì đó. Rồi con rồng đen kia xà thấp xuống và nhìn hai cô gái.

"Con người…Một thứ hèn hạ và kém cỏi của vũ trụ." Nó nói.

"Này! Ta cho ngươi nói lại câu đó! Ai hèn hạ hả thứ quái quỷ kia?" Hikari mắng nó thậm tệ.

"Ngươi đó!" Con rồng gầm lên và bắn thẳng về phía Hikari một tia sáng mạng.

"Hikari!" Blue vội kéo Hikari sang một bên và đỡ trọn đòn đánh của con rồ ưng cô chẳng bị làm sao cả. Cô nhận ra rằng một cơn lốc kì lạ vừa làm đổi hướng đòn đánh kia.

"Ta nghi ngờ điều đó. Chưa ai dám lại hại bạn tan gay trước mũi ta cả." Natsuya xuất hiện và kì lạ thay, cậu đang đứng trên một con rồng lớn màu xanh của lục bảo thạch và tay cậu cầm chắc cây gậy mà Tiger đưa.

"Em chào chị dâu!" một giọng nói quen thuộc cất lên và Blue quay lại. Cô nhận ra Tyger với thanh đao với hình con hổ mà đáng lẽ ra Hikari phải đang giữ nó.

"Tyger! Em đây rồi!" Blue nói và Hikari quay lại "Đây là Tyger, em trai Tiger. Nó cùng tuổi em đó, Hikari à. Nó giống anh nó trừ việc không giỏi bằng."

"Chị đừng chọc em!" Tyger có vẻ khó chịu.

"Hội ngộ à?" Con rồng kia cảm thấy bực vì bọ cho ra rìa. Nó điên lên và bắn ra thêm ba quả cậu nữa. Hikari kéo Blue sang một bên và Tyger nhảy vào. Cấu vung thanh đao một nhát và chem. cả ba quả cầ bóng tối thành tro. Trên trời, Natsuya cùng con rồng xanh đang gọi một cơn cuồng phong và tấn công con rồng đen kia. Nhưng Thanh long quá nhỏ so với con rồng đen kì lạ kia. Nó không đủ sức để giữ chân hắc long. Hắc long thoát ra và dùng Hyper beam với lực đáng tối đa và đánh thẳng vào Thanh long. Đáng lẽ ra Natsuay đã bị thổi văng khỏi Sinnoh nếu Cyblaster không ra mặt. Từ dưới đất, Cyblaster bay thẳng lên nhờ lực đẩy của mười hai khẩu đại bác tay và nó dùng Miror force bật ngược lại hoàn toàn đòn đánh của Hắc long. Nó cũng phải chịu tổn that kha klhas còn với Hắc long thì chỉ như muỗi đốt inox.

"Nó khỏe quá!" Blue bi quan "And Tiger chắc biết phải làm gì đấy.

"Em biết phải làm gì rồi.!" Hikari đứng khựng lại và thu mình lại.cô hơi cúi xuống, đeo bộ vuốt lửa Tiger đưa cho vào, tập trung hết tâm trí cùng năng lượng vào bộ vuốt và rồi một kết quả bất ngờ xảy đến. Trên lưng cô xuất hiện một đôi cánh lớn màu đỏ chói của Chu tước. Đôi cánh vỗ vài nhịp và chúng nhấc hẳn cô lên.

"Cái này hay quá!" Hikari reo lên

"Được rồi." Tyger nói "Nó sẽ giúp cậu nhiều đấy!"

"Bắt lấy chúng!" Hắc long ra lệnh cho lũ Clockarren tay chân bên dưới. Clockarren vây chặt lấy Hikari và Tyger.

"Chơi luôn!" Hikari nói và cô cùng Tyger lao vào lũ Clockarren. Trên trời, Natsuay vẫn đang cố điều khiển con rồng của cậu để làm Hắc long mất tập trung. Cyblaster thì roi xuống đất và nó bắt đầu tự năng lượng. Nó đưungs trên nóc nàh và làm nhiệm vụ bắn bất kì thứ gì tiến lại gần Blue khi mà Hikari và Tyger đang bân. Với đôi cánh mới, Hikari bay thẳng vào giữa lũ Clockarren và dùng chính đôi cánh ấy cùng bộ vuốt để đánh lũ chân tay. Tyger một tay đao, một tay súng vừa chem. vừa bắn. Cậu rất giống Tiger ở hầu hết các điểm. Thanh đao mà bình thường Tiger cầm thường bốc lửa thì bây giờ, khi Tyger cầm, nó trở thành một cây đao với năng lượng từ băng tuyết. Blue thì vớ được cái túi mà Tyger mang theo. Bên trong là bản thiết kế, bản kế hoạch cùng năm quả Pokeball của Tiger. Cô mở chúng và Kenji cùng với Voltrike, Blaze, Gladiaraak và Phanthief xuất hiện.

"Gặp lại mấy nguwofi vui quá!" Blue nói "Giờ cho chúng biết mùi vị đi."

Cô ra lênh cho lũ pokemon nhưng không cần cô nói, chúng cũng lao vào trận đánh. Voltrike với phong cách chiến đấu quen thuộc kết hợp cùng tốc độ phản lực của Blazel và kĩ năng của Gladiaraak quét thẳng qua lũ cùng với Phanthief lo bảo vệ Blue. Trên bầu trời, Natsuay đang thất thế trước Hắc long.

"Ai giúp tôi được không?" Natsauy vừa chạy thoát thân khỏi những quả cầu của Hắc Long vừa gọi.

"Natsuya! Chờ chút!" Hikari nói. Cô hơi quá chủ quan trong lúc chiến đấu khiến cho một bên cánh bị thương nhẹ và cô phải hạn cánh xuống. Lũ Clockarren ngay lập tức vây lấy cô.

"Đợi cái gì!" Natsuya nhảy khỏi Thanh long và thanh long biến mất. Cậu chạy như gió tới chỗ Hikari và dùng gió từ cây gậy để đảy ngược lũ tay chân lại.

"Cậu đúng là hậu đậu!" Nat trách.

"Cậu thì hơn gì!" Hiakri giận giữ.

Bỗng toàn bộ lũ Clockarren rút lui và Hắc long hạ cánh xuống. Nó biến thành một con người hay chính xác hơn có hình dáng con người.

"Các ngươi có vẻ nhiệt tình quá nhỉ. Nhwung chiến đấu kiểu đấy thì các nguwofi sẽ kiệt sức sớm thôi. Hya là chúng ta đấu một cách công bằng hơn đi." Hắc long nói.

"Công bằng cái con khỉ!" Tyger mắng.

"Nếu một trong số các người có thể đánh bại ta trong một cuộc đấu tay đôi, ta sẽ để các người đi khỏi Celesic.Còn không, cô ta sẽ theo ta." Hắc long chỉ Blue.

"Vậy à? Đi khỏi Celestic rồi sao? Đằng nào các người chả truy đuổi bọn ta." Hikari nó cô bỗng đau nhói sau khi đôi cánh biến mất.

"Ta sẽ cho các ngươi hội quân và thêm thời gian chuẩn bị."Hắc Long nói "Chẳng phải các người rất cần thời gian sao. Nếu thắng, các người sẽ có thêm một tuần an toàn để chuẩn bị. Còn nếu chịu thua hay từ chối, ta sẽ cho các người chết chung cho vui."

"Nếu đánh trận này thì khó thắng lắm." Blue thì thào vào tai Natsuya.

"Nhưng chúng ta làm gì có ai đánh được hắn?" Natsuya nói.

"Chả nhẽ lại chịu thua ư? Khong! Em thà chết chứ không bao giờ chấp nhận thua!" Tyger nói.

"Thực ra là chúng ta có thể mạo hiểm." Kenji nói "Tôi sẽ đánh với hắn."

"Không thể mạo hiểm được!" Tyger nói "Tôi không muốn thất hứa với anh Tiger đâu!"

"Tin cậu ấy đi!" Blue đặt tay lên vai Kenji "Tôi tin cậu!"

"Được rồi!" Kenji quay ra và đối mặt Hắc long "Tôi sẽ đấu." Nó nói to.Dù chỉ là một Blaziken nhưng Kenji thừa hưởng một phần sức mạnh của ông nội nó, Hyperazer và toàn bộ kĩ năng của Tiger. Nó đã sẵn sàng.

"rất hân hạnh!" Hắc long bỏ cái áo choàng kì quái xuống và lao vào Kenji. Hắc long quyết định đấu tay đôi. Nó đấm rất mạnh. Kenji lùi lại một bước và dùng cả hai tay để dỡ lấy đòn đánh đó. Hắc long đấm tiếp một cú móc với cánh tay còn lại. Kenji đá thawnggr vào nắm đấm của Hắc long và khiến cho chiêu thức thất bại.Ròi nó nhảy lên và vặn nắm đấm của Hắc long. Hắc long nhanh chóng thu tay lại nhưng tay ahwns bị kẹt laị.Hắn hình như cũng chỉ như con người thôi vì hắn bị một cú khá đau. Tay hắn bị vặn và xem chút nữa gãy rời ra.Hắn lùi lại vài bước.

"Có vẻ ta đánh giá thấp lũ này rồi."hắn lầm bầm rồi dùng hai tay bắn ra một quả cầu bóng đêm. Nhưng Kenji biết quá rõ về thứ này. Nó lùi lại, nhẹ nhành đỡ lấy và từ từ làm chuyển hướng quả cầu. Thời gian nhưu chậm lại với chính nó. Nó nhẹ nhàng chuyển hướng bay của quả cầu ngược trở về phía Hắc long. Hắc long tránh được quả cầu do chính nó bắn ra. Nó có vẻ bực. Nó lao vào Kenji và đấm lien túc. Kenji vẫn với thái độ và những cú rat ay nhẹ mà uyển chuyển, nó né trnahs và vô hiệu hóa gần như tất cả các cú đấm của Hắc long và bất ngờ đấm trả thẳng vào mặt Hắc long. Hắc long lùi lại loạng choạng và Kenji ngay lập tức pahnr công. Nó đám lien tục, hết móc hàm đấm thẳng lại đến móc trái, móc phải. nó khiến Hắc long phản công không được, phòng thủ cũng chả xong, tieesnt hoái lưỡng nan. Hắc long lùi lại vài bước rồi đột nhiên, nó cảm giác như có một cái gì vừa đi xuyên qua người nó. Kenji thì khựng lại và đứng nhìn nó một cách đầy hận thù.nó loạng choạng quay lại và nhận ra thanh đao của Tiger àm Tyegr đang cầm đã đâm xuyên qua cơ thể nó.Đằng sau, Tyger đứng đó cười đắc thắng. Luc Clockarren bắt đầu toán loạn vì mất chủ.

"Không…công bằng!" Hắc long lẩm bẩm và nó cố đứng vững.

"Không có gì là công bằng với lũ man dợ các người cả." Tyegr dùng đúng câu nói mà Tiger dùng khi đả bại Dragust khi xủ ông cậu rất giống Tiger ngày trước với vẻ khing địch, tự tin và tự cao hiện rõ.Rồi cậu đấm thẳng vào ngực Hắc long và moi quả tim còn đang đập ra và bóp nát. Hắc long khụy xuống chết.

"Eo!" Blue than "Ghê quá Tyger à!"

"Cậu này cũng man dợ chẳng kém gì chúng cả." Hikari nói.

"Cảm ơn!" Tyger cười. Lũ Clockarren đã chạy toán loạn vì mất chủ.

"Xong rồi đây!" Natsuya thở phào "Giờ chúng ta chỉ cần tìm Beast nữa thôi.

"Nó đang trên đường đến Sinnoh ruin rồi!" Tyger quay đi "Nó sẽ gặp chúng ta ở nơi an toàn hơ tớ!"

Tyger nói và cả nhóm rời đi. Họ rời khỏi Celestic và hướng về phía đông.

Tiger, Swan, Beast, Draco và Yellow đang đứng trước một cây cầu treo nối ngang qua khe núi dốc đứng dẫn vào một ngôi đền phía bên kia khe núi. Xung quanh họ là những dãy núi hung vĩ tuyết phủ quanh năm. Nhiệt độ là khá thấp và gió lạnh thấu sương.

"Tin vui đây. Chúng ta sẽ không phải leo núi nữa." Tiger nói và nhìn cây cầu treo cũ kĩ một cách ngán ngẩm.

"Thứ này trông có vẻ cũ." Swan nói và chạm ta vào dây cầu.

"Hi vọng nó đủ sức" Draco định bước lên cầu.

"Khoan! Nó sắp đất dây rồi." Swan ngăn cậu lại và ném một nắm tuyết ra. Nắm tuyết vừa chạm vào câu cầu thì dây nối cầu ngay lập tức đất và cả cây cầu treo rơi xuống vực.

"Nguy hiểm quá." Yellow túm chặt Tiger.

"Mà sao cậu biết nó sắp sập." Draco tò mò khi thấy Swan có vẻ như biết trước mọi chuyện.

"Swan có khả năng đặc biệt mà." Beast cười "Cô ấy chỉ cần chạm nhẹ vào một thứ là có thể nhìn thấy tương lai cũng như quá khứ của thứ đó. Ngoài ra nếu chạm vào con người, cô ấy có thể đọc tâm trí cậu và khiến cậu làm bất gì điều gì cô ấy muốn. Phải không Swan?"

"Ừ! Nhưng mà làm sao qua được đây?" Swan nhìn xuống vực thẳm.

"Không nên bay. Bay là chết ngay đấy!" Tiger đưa ngón tay cậu lên để gió thổi "Anh đề nghị đi bộ." Cậu lấy con Aurorus của Swan ra và ra lệnh. Aurorus dùng ice beam và tao ra một cây cầu băng.

"Ồ! Hay quá!" Yellow trầm trồ.

"Trong kia nguy hiểm lắm. Sao em không ở ngoài này luôn cho an toàn?" Tiger quay sang Yellow.

"Em không còn là một đứa con nít nữa!" Yellow cãi và bước lên cây cậu. Nhưng vì quá trơn, cô suýt chút nữa rơi xuống vực. May cho cô là Tiger vẫn giữ được cô. Cậu đi giày đinh lên cầu.

"Người lớn vẫn sợ ngã mà Đi thôi!" Tiger vác Yellwo trên vai và gọi. Draco chậm dãi bước lên cầu, theo sau là Swan. Cô dẫn Beast theo cẩn thận, từ từ. Cô gần như là đôi mắt của cậu. Cả năm người tiến chậm chậm từ từ và họ sang bên kia vực một cách an toàn. Beast là người cuối cùng sang đến nơi và cậu vừa đặt chân xuống bờ bên kia thì cây cầu đổ sụp xuống. Cả cây cầu băng rơi xuống vực.

"Có vẻ như Aurorus cần chỉnh lại thước đo đấy." Tiger nói "Đi thôi!"

Yellow chạy tung tăng vào trong đền. Nhiều lúc cô trở nên quá trẻ con và hành động như một đứa trẻ vậy. Tiger theo sau trông nom cô còn Draco ngay lập tức bắt tay vào việc.

"Chúng ta phải tìm một thanh gươm nhỉ. Trông nó như thế nào?" Draco hỏi Beast.

"Thì nó trông ioongs một thanh gươm thôi!" Beast nói vu vơ.

"Anh nhớ là chỗ này có hầm để vũ khí thì phải. Chậm thôi Yellow!" Cậu trông Yellow như trông trẻ dù cô đã hai mươi mốt, hai mươi hai tuổi rồi.

"Hầm để vũ khí à?" Draco chạy quanh gian phòng mà họ đang đứng. Nó là một cái phòng rộng với nhiều hình vẽ có từ xa xưa.

"Khả năng phải có một cái cửa hay một cái gì đó để mỡ nó ra chứ?" Swan hỏi.

"Kiếm Quý mà ai nỡ để hớ hênh thế chứ?" Beast đùa.

"Này mọi người! Em tìm thấy cái này!" Yellow nói và cô đang đứng trước một pho tượng đá rõ to.

"Ê! Tránh xa thứ đó ra!" Tiger chạy lại.

"mà thanh kiếm đó có gì hay?" Swan tò mò.

"Nó đã từng là vũ khí giết hàng trăm hay thậm chí hàng ngần quái vật trên khắp vũ trụ. Nó chứa đựng sức mạnh tinh thần và linh hồn của đội quân trinh phạt khi vũ trụ mới hình thành. Đội quân do chỉ huy Dracogeddon lãnh đạo đã dẹp loạn khắp nơi ấy!" Beast giải thích cặn kẽ cho bạn cậu nghe.

"Ai gọi anh đấy?" Draco quay lại.

"Không có gì." Beast nói "Em nói Dracogeddon chứ không phải Draco."

"Lần sau đừng có chạy loăng quăng nữa đấy. Nghe chưa?" Tiger nói với Yellow như với em gái mình vậy.

"Em đâu còn bé nữa mà anh cứ làm như em năm tuổi không bằng ấy." Yellow cãi.

"Thấy rồi!" Draco nói và kéo một cái cần. Cả một mẳng tường đổ sụp xuống và một cái cầu thang lộ ra.

"Sao người ta không làm thứ gì đó ít phá hoại hơn nhỉ?" Tiger đùa và cậu đi xuống cầu thang, tay cầm theo một cái đèn pin. Ttheo sau là Draco và Yellow. Swan dẫn Beast đi sau cùng. CẢ năm người xuống đến một tầng hầm. Họ vừa xuống đến nơi thì tất cả đuốc bỗng bùng cháy trở lại.

"Cái này hay đấy! Anh lên nghiên cứu nó cho cái phòng vệ cinh nhà anh." Tiger nói và tắt cái đền đi. Phía trước cậu là cả một căn phòng đầy ắp vũ khí đủ các thể loại từ kiếm, đao, chùy, cung,… và phía bên kia căn phồng là một pho tượng của Dracogeddon đang nắm trong tay một thnah kiếm.

"Mình tưởng cậy bảo nó bị gãy?" Draco hỏi Beast.

"Biết sao được?" Beast nhún vai.

"Để em lấy nó cho anh!" Yellow nhanh nhảu.

"Từ từ đã! Nó có thể nguy hiểm đấy." Tiger can.

"không sao đâu mà!" Yellow chạy lại chõ pho tượng và nhấc thanh kiếm lên. Bỗng mọi thứ rung chuyển. Rồi pho tượn đột nhiên cử động. Pho tượng Dracogeddon đứng hẳn dậy và ném về phía mọi người một cái nhìn đầy thách thức.Nó không để ý đến Yellow. Yellow bị bất ngờ và cô cứ ngồi dưới chân nó và ngước nhìn nó. Dracogeddon là một vệ thần mạnh nhất của vũ trụ với cơ thể cường tráng của một con người với bộ áo giáp đen có những hình trạm trổ kì là. Trên lưng ông là hai đôi cánh dài và rất mỏng. Chúng không thể giúp ông bay. Đầu Dracogeddon không phải đầu người mà là đầu rồng với những cái sừng nhọn, một cái miệng lớn với răng nanh, một đôi mắt kì ảo và một cái mặt nạ rồng. Ngón tay ông được thay thế bởi vuốt rồng và bàn chân ông cũng là của rồng nốt. Dracogeddon không phải một pokemon. Và pho tượng mà cả nhóm đang phải đối mặt alf của ông. Pho tượng không để ý rằng Yellwo đang ở dưới chan nên nó cưa thê bước đi. Tiger vội vã lao ra túm lấy cô avf lôi cô ra khoong thì cô đã bị dẫm bẹp rồi.

"Em làm cái gì thế hả?" Tiger giận dữ.

"Em xin lỗi…" Yellwo cúi mặt xuống.

"Anh Tiger!" Draco gọi và Tiger nhận ra là pho tượn đang tiến về phía mình.Nó vung kiếm lên chém. Tiger và Yellow đứng dậy và tránh nhát chém đó. Họ lùi lại vài bước nhưng phía sau họ là một bức tường.

"Ê cục đất kia!" Beast thét lên và thả Trimeratex ra. Nhưng pho tượn như có sức mạnh. Nó gầm lên một cái khiến Trimeratex quay trở lại bóng.

"Sao vậy?" Swan nhìn Trimeratex.

"Tôi không đánh trận này được. Mọi người phải tự lo thôi. Thanh kiếm đó chỉ chọn người xứng đáng thôi." Trimeratex giải thích.

"Vậy thì…" Draco rút hai thanh kiếm ra "Đánh thôi!"

Cậu chém hai thanh kiếm vào nhau và một luồng sức mạnh bắn ra. Nó đánh thẳng vào pho tượng kia nhưng mà nó cũng chẳng hề hấn gì.

"Thứ này còn kinh khủng hơn cái tên tướng không nạn của Kronoforce." Beast nói và thả Tyrantrum ra.

"Để tớ phụ!" Swan thả Aurorus ra.

"Em ở yên đây cho anh!" Tiger nói với Yellow và cô không giám nói lại.Cô cảm nhận được rõ sự tức giận trong lời nói của Tiger. Cậu cũng lấy một cái rìu từ trên tường xuống.

"Cho anh tí băng!" Tiger hô.

"Aurorus! Blizzard!" Swan ra lệnh và Aurorus tạo ra một cơn bão tuyết trong phòng. Nó khiến àng nhà và tường, tất cả đều bị đóng băng.

"Draco! Lên trên Tyrantrum!" Beast nói

"Ừ!" Draco trèo lên Tyrantrum và Tyrantrum chạy về phía bức tượng kia. Tyrantrum dùng vuốt ở chân để trụ vững trên băng và nó tấn công bằng răng. Nó ngoạm cánh tay bức tượng và vặ nhảy lên cùng lúc đó và chém thẳng vào đầu nhưng bức tượng khong hề bị xây xước. Nó túm lấy Draco và đập cậu vào đầu Tyrantrum. Cả hai bị đẩy ngược lại và Draco bị đau hơn. Tiger từ phía sau lao ra, trượt giữa hai chân bức tượng và chém thẳng chân nó. Nhưng cái dìu chỉ làm xước được đúng một vết trước khi cậu bị đá văng ra chỗ khác. Tiger bay thẳng vào tường.

"Anh không sao chứ?" Draco hỏi lớn.

"Ư…" Tiger trượt dần và rơi xuống đất "…chắc anh bị sỏi thận rồi…"

"Thế là ổn rồi" Swan cười.

"Nghiêm túc đi! Arcanine!" Beast thả con pokemon lâu anwm nhất của cậu ra và cưỡi lên nó cùng Swan.

"Tiến lên!" Arcanine chạy trên băng lao thẳng về phía bức tượng đá. Nó dùng fire fang và cắn thẳng nhưng pho tượng nhanh chóng vung kiếm và hất tung nó ra. Cả ba bị ném ngược trở về chỗ cũ. Draco lại lao vào tiếp. Lần này, Tyrantrum dùng double team để làm hỏa mắt pho tượng. Draco lao vào và dùng năng lượng của mình để tấn công. Nhưng kết quả tồi hơn mong đợi. Pho tượng kia vung kiếm và tạo ra một luồng song mạnh không kém hất tung hai người trở lại chỗ cũ.

"Nó kinh quá!" Beast nói.

"Kohong lâu đâu!" Tiger từ đâu chui ra. Cậu trườn trên băng và dùng dây xích quấn quanh chân pho tượ tượng bị rối và Tiger ngay lập tưc trèo lên người nó, dùng xích trói chặt nó lạ tượng bị trói nhưng no không bị hạ. Nó dòn toàn lực và phá tung sợi xí bị hất ngược lại và pho tượng cầm một đầu xích.Nó quật cầu từ bên này sang bên kia. Tiger bị quật khắp căn phòng rồi bị ném vào tường.

"Anh không sao chứ?" Draco hỏi.

"Au…" Tiger còn chả nói được gì cả. Nhưng cậu ngẩng lên và thấy Yellow đang đứng trước pho tượng đá to lớn kia.

"Em làm gì cậy, Yellow?" Tiger hét "Em điên rồi hả!"

"Khoan đã!" Swan can cậu lại.

Yellow đứng trước pho tượng to lớn kia, cô ngước lên nhìn nó và nó chả làm gì cô cả. Rồi cô cất tiếng nói.

"Chúng cháu đến đây chỉ là muốn mượn thanh kiếm của ông thôi. Bạn bè chúng cháu đang gặp nguy hiểm và chỉ có nó mới cứu được họ. Cháu tự hỏi liệu ông có thể cho cháu mượn nó vày hôm được không? Khi nào xong việc cháu sẽ mang trả ngay." Yellow nói với giọng van nài và cô nói thật. Pho tượng đá gãi gãi cái đầu đã của nó rồi nó nghĩ ngợi một lú đó nó tự đưa thanh kiếm cho Yellwo mà không cần phải đánh nha hay gì cả. Yellwo cầm thanh kiếm chạy lại chỗ Tiger còn pho tượn kia trở về chỗ cũ. Nó hóa đã lại như cũ.

"Kì lạ thật!" Draco nói.

"Anh Tiger. Em có thanh kiếm rồi!" Yellow tươi cười đưua thanh kiếm cho Tiger.

"Lần sau nhớ nhắc anh hỏi trước nhé!" Tiger cũng cười.

"Sao đơn giản vậy?" Beast hỏi.

"Có lẽ chúng ta chỉ cần hỏi thôi!" Swan cười.

"Anh không giận em nữa chứ?" yellow nhìn Tiger.

"Anh giận làm gì?" Tiger đùa "Với lại em cũng lớn rồi nhỉ?" cậu làm Yellow cười ngượng ngùng.

"ĐI thôi chứ?" Draco nhắc mọi người.

"Ờ ờ! Đi đây" Tiger lồm cồm đứng dậy

Và thế là cả nhóm đi khỏi Sinnoh ruin và hướng về Celestic.


	6. Chapter 6

Lúc đó là gần nửa đêm tại Veil stone. Trời không mưa. Tyger đang dẫn Hikari, Natsuay cùng Blue chạy dọc một con hẻm nhỏ. Cả người đang rất vội vì cả người dân của Veilstone cũng đang truy đuổi họ. Cả bốn người chạy vào một con ngõ nhỏ, nhanh chóng rẽ rồi trốn vào trong một nhà kho bỏ hang gần đó. Phanthief dùng kĩ anwng của nso mở khóa và Hikari mở cánh cửa rồi chạy vào trong. Blue với cái chân đau theo sau cô. Natsuya mang theo hành lí vào sau và Tyger vào sau cùng. Cậu nhẹ nhàng đóng cửa lại. Blue lôi Hikari vào trốn sau một cái thùng cũ còn Natsuya trốn sau một đống hộp bìa đã mục nát. Tyger nhanh chóng trèo lên trần nhà và bám trên đó cùng với Phanthief. Tất cả chờ đợi lặng lẽ. Tiếng bước chân kéo đến trước của nhà kho rồi dừng lại. cả bốn người im lặng chở đợi.

"Chúng trốn trong này thì phải." Một giọng đàn ông nói

"Nhà kho bị khóa từ lâu rồi! Chắc họ chạy lỗi khác rồi! đi thôi! Không được để họ ra khỏi thành phố." Một giọng nữ ra lệnh và Blue nhận ra Maylene. Rồi tiếng bước chân xa dần, xa dần rồi mọi thứ lại chìm vào im lặng. Blue, Hiakri và Natsuya ra khỏi chỗ trốn.

"Cảm ơn, Maylene!" Blue thở phào.

"Chúng đã tuyên bố việc chị Blue là nguyên do một cách rộng rãi rồi. Giờ thì chúng ta chẳng còn nơi nào để đi nữa." Natsuya than.

"Sao mà lạnh thế nhỉ?" Hikari thắc mắc và xoa xoa tay vào nhau.

"Nhiệt đo đang giảm mạnh hơn về đêm rồi." Tyger nói "Này! Mặc vào đi." Cậu ném cho cô cái áo khoác đang mặc.

"Cảm ơn!" Hikari mặc cái áo khoác của Tyger vào và nó ấm quá.

"Cậu có thể bị lạnh đấy!" Natsuya nói.

"Cảm ơn! Tôi có lông mà!" Tyger vạch tay áo lên để lộ bộ lông dày của cậu "Chí ít cái áo khoác cũng có ích."

"Giờ đi đâu đây?" Blue hỏi.

"Chúng ta đanh ngủ ở đây thôi." Tyger nói và lấy đống bìa ra làm đệm.

"Ở đây á?" Hikari nhìn quanh "Ở cái ổ chuột này á?"

"Còn chỗ nào tốt hơn không?" Tyger nhìn cô nhưng cô cũng chẳng thể nghĩ ra nơi nào khá hơn cả.

"Cần phải giữ ấm nữa. nhiệt độ sẽ giảm mạnh lắm đấy." Natsuya lấy ra hai tấm chăn và đưa cho Blue và Hikari.

"Còn hai đứa thì sao?" Blue hỏi khi cô chỉ thấy hai cái chăn.

"Bọn em chịu được." Natsuya nói.

"Không cần đâu!" Hikari đưa cái chăn của cô cho Natsuya "Cái áo này đủa ấm rồi.Nếu không tớ sẽ đắp chăn của chị Blue." Cô tươi cười.

"Xong rồi!" Tyger đã chuẩn bị xong chỗ ngủ của mọi người "Em sẽ lo phần canh gác. Mọi người cứ ngủ đi."

Nói rồi Tyger đi ra chỗ cái cầu thang cũ và chỉ bằng một động tác nahnh nhẹn, cậu trèo lên trên tầng hai.

"Cậu ấy làm sao thế nhỉ?" Hikari thắc mắc.

"Có lẽ thế tôt hơn. Cậu ấy sẽ canh gác cho chúng ta. Bây giờ đi ngủ thôi." Natsauy nằm xuống "Cậu không định ngủ à?"

"À không!" Hiakri nằm xuống bên cạnh Blue. Nhưng cô nhận ra sự lo lắng trong ánh mắt của Blue.

"Sao vậ chị?" Hikari hỏi.

"Mỗi khi an hem họ buồn, họ đều như thế cả đó." Blue thở dài và nằm xuống "Đều kiếm một nơi nào đó riêng tư rồi khóc một mình. Họ là thế đó. Mà chị quan tâm làm gì nhỉ? Họ cần một chút riêng tư mà." Blue kéo chăn lên và nghiêng mình.

Đã hai giờ đồng hồ rồi mà Hiakri vẫn chưa ngủ được. Cô cứ trằn trọc mãi mà không thể nào ngủ nổi. Trong đầu cô cứ hiện lên hình ảnh gia đình cô mà cô không thể nào bỏ nó ra được. Đến lúc cô quên được ý nghĩ về gia đình thì hình ảnh cuộc chiến đẫm máu lại cứ hiện lên trong đầu cô. Cô trằn trọc, trở mình rồi quay sang ôm Blue để ngủ. Nhưng rồi, một giọng nói nhỏ nhẹ cất lên.

"Em không ngủ được à?" Blue vẫn còn thức.

"Chị cũng không ngủ được à?" Hikari hỏi.

" "Ai cũng có một người để lo lắng và quan tâm mà.". Tiger nói vậy đó." Blue cười "Hai anh em Tiger và Tyger luôn luôn quan tâm tới mọi ngưới xung quanh và đôi khi quên mất bản thân mình. Không biết giờ Tiger đang ở đâu nữa."

"Chi yên tâm. Anh ấy sẽ ổn thôi. Chẳng phải Tyger đã nói rồi sao." Hikari nói.

"Phải. chị cũng không nên lo lắng quá nhỉ. Nhưng Tyger chắc hẳn phải rất đau khổ đấy. Chị hiếm khi thấy nó như thế bao giờ." Blue nói "Không biết có chuyện gì xảy ra với nó nữa. một năm không gặp mặt và nó thnahf ra như thế đó."

"Sao chị không hỏi cậu ấy đi?" Hikari hỏi.

"Em cùng tuổi với nó vì thế em nên hỏi nó thì hơn với lại…" Blue quay lại "Chị thấy nó có vẻ thích em đấy chứ."

"Không có chuyện đo đâu ạ! Bọn em mới gặp nhau có mấy ngày mà." Hikari phủ nhận "Với lại em chẳng thấy cậu ấy biểu hiện gì ra ngoài cả."

"Thì em cứ hỏi thẳng nó xem." Blue nói "Anh Tiger cũng chả bảo gì chị cả đâu."

"Chị muốn cược không. Nếu cậu ấy thích em thật, em sẽ làm một việc cho chị. Còn nếu không, chị phải thôi gán em với cậu ấy.mà đằng nào em cũng có Natsuya làm bạn rồi nên không lo." Hikari khá tự tin.

"Được chứ! Giờ em đi hỏi đi!" Blue nói.

"Để em hỏi." Hikari đứng dậy.Cô chạy ra chỗ cầu thang rồi trèo lên trên.Cô bước từng bước, từ từ, chầm chậm. Cô ngước lên xem bên trên có ai không. Cô nhìn thấy Tyger. Cậu đang ngồi bên cửa sổ, ánh mắt nhìn lên trên trời, nhìn về phía mặt trăng và điếu thuốc là đang cháy dở vẫn ngậm trên miệng. Tay cậu cầm một thứ như một tấm ảnh và tay kia đang nắm chặt một cái vòng cổ. Cậu đang khóc. Những giọt nước mắt cậu lăn dài xuống hai bên má và chúng lấp lánh như những viên đá dưới ánh trăng. Hikari nhẹ nhàng bước lên và tiến về phía cậ như bừng tỉnh khỏi giấc mă. Cậu vội đút bức ảnh vào túi áo và đút cái vòng cổ vào túi quần. Rồi cậu lấy điếu thuốc hút gần hết ra khỏi miệng và ném đi.

"Cậu hút thuốc à? Thế không tốt cho sức khỏe đâu." Hikari nói

"Với người khác thôi." Tyger lấy một điếu khác ra, châm thuốc và hút tiếp.

"Tấm ảnh cậu vừa cầm là ai vậy?" Hikari hỏi. Cô không muốn vào thẳng vấn đề lúc này.

"Cậu thấy rồi à?" Tyger lấy tấm ảnh ra và nhìn nó một lúc rồi cậu đưa cho Hikari xem. Trong ảnh là một cô gái cũng tầm tuổi hai người. Cô gái đó có mái tóc đen nhánh và dài đến quá lưng. Cô có đôi mắt đen nhánh mơ màng cuốn hút cùng một nụ cười tươi trên môi. Cô mặc một chiếc váy dài đỏ chói cùng làn da hồng hào và hai má hồng xinh xắn.

"Ai vậy?" Hikari hỏi.

"Bạn gái tớ đó." Tyger nhìn ra ngoài "Cô ấy xinh, phải không?"

"Ừ!"Hikari hí hửng vì vừa thắng được Blue.

"Cô ấy mới chết năm ngoái." Tyger nói và cố chặn hai dòng nước mắt cảu cậu

"Sao…" Hikari giật mình "…cô ấy chết rồi ư?" cô không thể tin nổi một người con gái xinh xắn như thế lại kết thúc cuộc đời sớm như vậy.

"Hôm đó bọn tớ đi đến thăm quan kim tự tháp ai cập thì…" Tyger dơ nắm đấm lên trời "Kronoforce xuất hiện và… tớ thề! Nếu lền này tớ không cho hắn vào túi xác, tớ không làm người nữa!" sự giận dữ cùng cơn thinh nộ của một con thú bị thương hiện rõ mồn một trên gương mặt của Tyger.

"Bọn tớ cũng vậy. Hắn cướp đi gai đình của bọn tớ. Vì vậy bọn tớ mới trở về đây." Hikari ngồi đối diện Tyger bên cạnh cửa sổ "Cậu yên tâm. Nếu là do Kronoforce thì chúng ta chỉ cần tiêu diệt được hắn là mọi thứ sẽ trở về như cũ và cô ấy sẽ không phải chết."

"Tớ đã săn tìm hắn suốt hơn một năm nay rồi. Suốt một năm trời mà như ngàn năm vậy." Tyger nói "Nhưng rồi anh Tiger gọi tớ và…tớ ở đây." Cậu đã hút hết một điếu nữa rồi.

"Cậu không nên hút thuốc nhiều thế này đâu" Hikari xua xua khói thuốc của Tyger "Cậu sẽ chết sớm đấy"

"Yên tâm đi. Ai cũng sẽ phải chết. vấn đề là khi sống, chúng ta làm được những gì mà thôi." Tyger ném luôn điếu thuốc thứ hai đi. Rồi cậu lôi cả bao thuốc rỗng ném đi.

"Cậu mà chết sớm thì cô ấy không thích đâu." Hikari nói.

"Thực ra thì tớ…bị nguyền phải bất tử. Cậu biết đấy. cuộc sống cứ kéo dài, tẻ nhạt và phải nhìn những người quanh ta già rồi chết đi." Tyger đứng dậy "Nhưng tớ sẽ không lãng phí cuộc sống này giống Logan đâu. Tớ sẽ chiến đấu đến khi sự bất tử không còn nữa thì mới thôi." Cậu cười

"Mà cũng sắp sáng rồi nhỉ. Chúng ta nên chuẩn bị đi thôi." Hikari nói.

"Ừ! Mà đừng kể chuyện này ra đấy nha." Tyger cười.

"Biết rồi." Hikari theo cậu.

Hikari gặp ác mộng nhưng lần này khác trước. Lần này, cô thấy mình ở một nơi kì lạ giống như một thành phố hoang. Xung quanh cô toàn là xác chết và cả thành phố được nhuộm đỏ bởi máu người chết. Cô nhìn xung quanh và cảm thấy rợn người vì quanh cô toàn người chết. cô đứng dậy và bước đi.Cô đi vào một khu mua sắm bỏ hoang nhưng hình như bên trong có người. Cô bước vào trong nhưng chỉ nhìn thấy một cảnh tượng có thể khiến cô chết vì ghê rợn. Bên trong, hàng trăm lính có vũ trang đang bắn tới tấp vào hai con quái thú bị thương. Chúng là hai con hổ có hình dạng con người với đôi tay to khỏe, đôi chân mạnh, một cơ thể to lớn và mọt cái lưng hơi gù xuống. Đạn bắn vào hia con thú bị thương không những không thể làm gì chúng mà còn làm chúng điên tiết hơn. Hikari nấp sau một cái cột và chứng kiến tất cả. Hai con thú, một cam, một trắng, tấn công, xé xác và nuốt chửng từng người một cho tới khi không còn ai sống xót cả. Hikari may mắn thoát nạn vì cô nấp đi. Nhưng cô không thể cử động nổi sau khi chứng kiến tất cả những điều đó. Cô run lên vì sợ. Rồi cô định bỏ chạy nhưng cô không thể nhấc chân nổi. một con hổ, hay chính xác là con hổ với bộ lông trắng tiến lại gần chỗ cô nấp. nó phát hiện ra cô rồi. Hikari ngước lên nhìn nó và nó nhìn cô chừng chừng. Hikari đã tin chắc rằng cô sẽ trở thành bữa trưa của nó rồi. Nhưng không, con hổ bỏ đi cùng với đồng loại của nó. Hai con hổ khổng lồ bỏ đi mà không them bén màng gì tới cô. Hikari đứng đó nhìn theo chúng một lúc rồi cô cảm giác như mặt đất đang rung chuyển. cô tỉnh dậy.

"Cậu tỉnh rồi à?" Natsuya, bạn cô thở phào.

"Chuyện gì xảy ra vậy?" Hikari hỏi nhỏ. Cơn ác mộng kia vẫn còn ám ảnh cô.

"Tyger tìm thấy em ngất xỉu ở trong rừng." Blue nói rồi cô tiến lại gần chỗ Hikari và thì thầm vào tai cô "Em chứng kiến tất cả rồi à?"

"Tyger…" Hikari cố bỏ giấc mơ kì lạ kia ra khỏi đầu và nhớ lại xem chuyện gì đã xảy ra. Rồi cô chợt rùng mình.

"Sao vậy?" Natsuya hỏi.

"Thì… không có gì đâu. Bọn tớ bị tấn công lúc đi thăm dò ấy mà." Hikari nói. Cô nhìn ra ngoài. Cả nhóm đã chuyển đến khu nghĩ dưỡng ở bờ biển để thư giãn. Bên ngoài không còn một ai cả. Người ta đã phải chạy khỏi khu nghĩ dưỡng này khi mà bon Clockarren tấn công và giờ, trông khu nghĩ dưỡng đã từng một thời nổi danh giờ chỉ còn là một đống đổ nát. Căn nhà mà cả nhóm ở là căn duy nhất còn nguyên vẹn. Bên ngoài cửa sổ, Tyger đang đi đi lại lại như canh gác vậy. Hikari vẫn nhớ rõ chuyện gì đã xảy ra với cậu và cô khi mà hai người đi thám thính. Đang nghĩ mông lung thì Natsuya vỗ vỗ vai cô.

"Sao vậy?" Hikari hỏi.

"Có người!" Natsuay nói. Câu nói ấy khiến Hikari vội ngồi dậy. Blue cũng thò đầu ra xem. Tyger đang đứng đối diện vơi một thanh niên cũng tầm tuổi cậu.

"Ash?" Blue nhận ra ngay trainer mơ mộng Ash từ Pallet, em của Red. Đến bây giờ Red vẫn chưa cho cô biết hai người là anh em hay là em họ. Nhưng Ash trông có vẻ kiêm quyết lắm.

"Cậu là ai và đến đây làm gì?" Tyger hỏi.

"Tôi đến đây vì chị Blue."Ash nói "Cả Sinnoh đang truy tìm chị ấy và tôi biết chị ấy ở đây."

"Cậu đến đây vô ích thôi. Chừng nào tôi còn đứng đây thì đừng mong thấy đưuọc chị ấy." Tyger châm thuốc hút.

"Cậu không thể đặt mạng sống một người lên trên vạn người được." Ash nói.

"Oh yeah? I just did!" Tyger cười "Nếu muốn chị ấy thì cố mà bước qua…xác tui đi.Mà tui bất tử thì lấy đâu ra xác nhỉ?"

"Cậu ép tôi rồi đấy!" Ash lấy ra mấy quả pokeball "Tôi sẽ cho cậu ra rìa."

"Sáu đấu sáu. Thắng tôi đi đã!" Tyger cũng lấy ra mấy quả pokeball. Pokeball cuiar Tiger!"

"ĐI nào Lucario!" Ash thả Lucario ra.

"Một! Voltrike!" Tyger mở quả bóng và Voltrike xuất hiện.

"Lucario! Chiến đấu tự do!" Ash ra lệnh

"Cậu cũng biết trò này à? Hay nhỉ! Để xem cậu có nhận ra Voltrike không?" Tyger nói.

"Tôi biết cậu là ai! Nhưng anh cậu sẽ không cố chấp như thế này nếu anh ấy là cậu." Ash cố thuyết phục.

"Yên tâm. Anh ấy chỉ cố chấp hơn thôi!" Tyger cười "Cho nó một trận đi, Voltrike."

Lucario dùng tốc đọ áp sát rất nhanh. Nó tấn công Voltrike bằng bullet punch. Cú đấm của nó như đạn ba vậy. Nó đấm thẳng. Voltrike không tránh né mà đỡ nguyên cả cú đấm nó. Lucario đấm rất mạnh nhưng nó chưa kịp thu tay về thì như mọi khi, tay nó đã bị Voltrike khóa chặt. Voltrike dùng thunder punch đánh thẳng vào vai Lucario. Vai trái Lucario bị thương nhẹ.Nó lùi lại và tấn công với đòn fire punch đấm móc phải. Nhưng Voltrike dơ tay trái lên đỡ. Lucario ngay lập tức tấn công tiếp bằng một cú móc trái với force ưng mà nó lại bị động và rơi vào bẫy phản công. Lucario chưa kịp đấm thì Voltrike đã đánh ngay vào vai trái của nso khiến nó không thể đấm nổi. Voltrike bỏ tay trái xuống và đánh vào vai phải của Lucario khiến Lucario loạng chaongj lùi lại. Lucario chưa kịp định hình lại thì Voltrike đã nháy lao vào người nó với một sức mạnh kinh người. Nó húc thẳng vào mặt Lucario với chiêu volt tackle và khiên con sói vừa bị thương, vừa bị choáng, vừa bị tê liệt. Lucario lùi lùi lại hai bước.

"Khỉ thật! không điều khiển thì khó thắng được rồi!" Ash nói "Đổi!" Cậu thay Lucario ra nghỉ và tung Sceptile vào trận.

"Ố ồ!" Tyger nhìn con thằn lằn.

"Sceptile! Earthquake!" Ash ra lệnh. Sceptile dùng đòn Earthquake và khiến cả khu nghỉ dưỡng bị rung chuyển mạnh. Voltrike bị thương nặng vì đòn đánh đấy.

"Đổi thì đổi!" Tyger nói "Gladiaraak!" Tyger đổi Voltrike ra và tung Gladiaraak vào.

"Nhanh lên! Pursuit!" Ash ra lệnh và Sceptile nhanh chóng dùng pursuit khiến Voltrike bị thương nặng khi vào bóng. Gladiaraak ra sân.

"Gladiaraak là một con rồng cỏ à?" Ash nhớ lại "Được rồi! rồng thì rồng! quay lại, Sceptile! Ra đi Charizard!" Ash thu hồi Sceptile và tung ra saan Charizard "Mega evolve!" cậu ngay lập tức dùng mega stone tiến hóa Charizard lên mega X.

"Đánh được không?" Tyger hỏi.

"Charizard! Dragon claw!" Ash ra lệnh. Mega X lao vào Gladiaraak và dùng dragon claw. Gladiaraak, một võ sĩ giác đấu, đã sẵn sàng. Nó lấy hai thanh kiếm lớn ra và đặt trước mặt theo thình chữ thập. Mega X cào thẳng vào Gladiaraak bằng dagon claw. Nhưng Glasdiaraak cugnx không vủa khi mà nó dùng kiếm chém thẳng hai nhát cùng lúc với dual chop. Hai con pokemon bị đẩy ngược về phái sau. Mega X bị mất thăng bằng trên không còn Gladiaraak thì mở đôi cánh cỏ của nó ra để giữ thăng bang. Nhận thấy đối thủ đang bị choáng, Gladiaraak nhanh chóng di chuyển và bay thẳng về phía Mega X.

"Charizard! Cẩn thận!" Ash hét lên. Mega X ngay lập tức lấy lại thăng bằng trên không khi Gladiaraak lao vào và nó bắn dragon pulse về phía Gladiaraak. Gladiraak lấy kiếm ra đỡ và bị mất thăng bằng trên không.

"Lên! Dragon claw!" Ash ngay lập tức ra lệnh.

Mega X bay thẳng về phía Gladiaraak và cào với dragon claw. Gladiaraak không kịp đỡ. Nó bị trúng đòn và rowi phịch xuống đất. Nhưng trông Gladiaraak đứng lên có vẻ ức chế. Nó tụ anwng lượng ở mồm rối bắn thẳng một nhát vào Mega X.

"Cẩn thận đó!" Ash kêu nhưng quá muộn. Gladiaraak abwns ra một cái bóng của chính bản thân mình được tạo lên từ ánh sáng màu xanh và Mega X dính đòn. Nó bị hạ ngay lập tức. Đó là đòn đánh đặc biệt Dragon lazer nhwung Gladiaraak cần phải nạp lại năng lượng mới đánh tiếp được.

"Nhanh nào! Lucario! Ice punch!" Ash tung Lucario vào và tấn công Gladiaraak.

"Đổi! Voltrike!" Tyger ngay lập tức phản ứng. Cậu rút Gladiaraak ra và tung Voltrike vào. Nhưng Voltrike còn quá ít sức và vừa dính đòn Ice punch thì nó lăn quay ra luôn. Còn Lucario lúc này trông khỏe hơn hẳn trước do tác dụng của Sitrus berry.

"Một con! Tốt lắm!" Ash cổ vũ.

"Quay lại nào!" Tyger thu hồi Voltrike và lấy ra một quả Pokeball "Ra đi Blazel!" cậu thả con Blazel ra và lần này là cuộc đua tốc độ.

"hay lắm! Dùng Bulldoze để làm nó chậm lại đi!" Ash ra lệnh. Vì là hệ Lửa-Nước lên Blazel bị ảnh hưởng nặng từ đòn Bulldoze nhưng trái lại, nó tấn công trả bằng Smashing ground và khiến Lucario ngất xỉu tại chỗ.

"Ghê thật!" Ash rút Lucario về "Nhưng ít nhất nó cũng chậm lại! Pikachu! Tấn công!" Con Pikachu trên vai Ash nhảy xuống và lao vào Blazel. Nó bắn ra một nguồn điện cực mạnh đánh vào Blazel. Blazel bị ảnh hưởng nặng và nó đang rất yếu. Nhưng sau khi bị dính đòn, nó vẫn kịp dùng agility. Blazel thở hổn hển.

"Nhanh lên! Quick attack!" Ash ra lệnh. Cậu muốn kết liễu Blazel nagy lập tức hoặc nếu mà Tyger có đổi pokemon để chống đòn đánh điện thì quick attack với priority +1 vẫn sẽ gây sát thương không hề nhẹ. Nhưng mà Tyger không đổi.

"Baton pass!" Lần này Tyger ra lệnh. Trước khi Pikachu kịp đánh, Blazel ngay lập tức truyền toàn bộ sức mạnh của mình lại vào cây gậy và trở về bóng. Metagross shiny vào sân. Pikachu đánh Metagross và đòn đánh không thực sự hiệu quả.Nhưng giờ, với tốc độ nhân đôi, Metagross thậm chí nhanh hơn cả Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Quay về đi! Ta chọn ngươi, Garchomp!" Ash gọi Pikachu lại và tung Garchomp ra sân. Garchomp dù gì vẫn chậm hơn Metagross x2 speed nhưng mà sức của nó thì thừ khả năng chịu đòn.

"Sand storm!" Ash ra lệnh và Garchomp tạo ra một cơn bão cát. Nhờ kĩ năng sand veil mà khả năng né đòn của Garchomp được cải thiện đáng kể. Nó ẩn mình trong bão cát. Metagross đứng đó chả biết làm gì thôi thì dùng hone claw giết thời gian. Garchomp ngay lập tức tấn công bằng earthquake. Nó gây khá nhieeuuf tổn hại cho Metagross nhưng với khả năng chịu đòn thiên bẩm, Megagross chỉ mất tầm 1/3 hp.

"Làm nó chậm lại đi! Bullldoze!" Ash ra lệnh.

Garchomp nhận lệnh và tấn công. Nó nhận ra đối thủ của mình trong bão cát dù không rõ lắ ết là Metagross đã dính đòn, nó tấn công tiếp bằng earthquake. Nó nhận ra rằng Metagross vẫn đưungs đó dùng hone claws mà không thèm đếm xỉa đến nó.Nó dùng earthquake thêm lần nữa. lần này nó chắc rằng Metagross đã toi rồi.

"Xong rồi!...Cái gì!" Ash và Garchomp há hốc mồm ra. Cả hai đã bị lừa một vố khi mà Metagross tưởng chừng đang đứng thì thực ra nó đang lơ lửng trên không nhờ magnet rise.

"Xong! Bây giờ vói x2 speed, Metagroos đua nhau với Deoxys speed cũng được. attack thì maximum. Any last words?" Tyger cười cái vẻ mặt đàn thối của Ash khi àm biết rằng cậu đã tính sai.

"Tôi…chịu thua!" Ash dơ hai tay lên.

"Yên tâm đi! Cậu cũng khá lắm. Còn việc giải cứu thế giới cứ để anh tui và tui lo là được!" Tyger ném mẩu thuốc lá đã hút hết đi.

"Giỏi quá!" Blue khen và đi ra.

"Chị…" Ash nhìn cô.

"Yên tâm! Bọn chi sẽ lo cho thế giới. Em không cần phải lo." Blue an ủi.

"Cậu ta cũng không tồi nhỉ?"Natsuya nhìn Hikari.

"Ừ!" Cô ctrar lời một cách bang quơ cho có thôi.

"Chúng ta phải đến Battle zone thôi! Cậu muốn đi cùng không, Ashe?" Tyger đùa.

"Cậu này chả kkhacs anh cậu tí nào cả!" Ash đứng dậy "Đi thôi còn gì nữa!"

Thế là Ash tham gia cùng với Tyger và Blue đi đến Battle zone.

Nhớ lại nhũng gì xảy ra với Hikari và Tyger…

Hikari và Tyger đang đi loanh quanh quanh khu vực hồ Valor.

"Tyger này." Hikari cất tiếng nói.

"Sao?" Tyger quay lại.

"Thì tớ thấy cậu im lặng quá cũng không hay." Hikari cười "Cậu gặp chuyện buồn mà. Mà sao cậu lại bất tử?"

"Thật ra tớ có thể chết. Nhưng cách duy nhất là dùng một loại huyết thanh đặc biệt tiêm trực tiếp vào máu và khiến tớ quá tải mà chết." Tyger cười "Còn nếu không thì tớ như Logan ấy."

"Ai cơ?" Hikari hỏi.

"Cậu chưa xem Wolverine à? Tớ có khả năng gần giống Logan cùng một khung xương kim loại như thế." Tyger dơ tay lên và từ lưng bàn tay, ba chiếc vuốt dài và rất sắc bằng kim loại trồi lên "Và tớ có khả năng hồi phục nhạh gấp hàng trăm lần người thường. không gì giết được tớ trù loại huyết thanh nói trên cả."

"Tuyệt!" Hikari trầm trồ ngắm nghía bộ vuốt.

"Cẩn thận. sắc lắm đó!" Tyger thu bộ vuốt lại "Còn gì tuyệt hơn khi được bất tử chứ?" Tyger nhìn lên trời cao.

"Mà tớ thắc mắc bạn gái cậu tên gì vậy?" Hikari hỏi.

"Cậu ấy…" Tyger trèo qua một cái cây bị đổ "…tên là Lana. Còn tên thật cua tớ là Conan B. King- Conan the Barbarian"

"Vậy à. Nhưng sao mọi người gọi cậu là Tyger vậy?" Hikari hỏi.

"Thì do anh tớ cả đấy." Tyger cười và nhớ lại "Hồi tớ mới asinh, anh Tiger không biết gọi tên tớ thế nào. Anh ấy cứ gọi tớ là Tiger, Tiger. Thế là nhà tớ cũng hùa theo và thế là tớ có biệt danh là Tyger."

"Thật thú vị!" Hikari cười "Chắc hẳn Lana phải là một người vô cungfchinr chu và hiền nhỉ?"

"Phải đó! Nhưng những cô gái như cậu mới hiếm đấy!" Tyger nói.

"Sao? Tớ á?" Hikari thẹn đỏ mặt.

"Thật mà! Vừa dũng cảm, dám làm dám chịu nhưng lại dịu dàng đến lạ kì khi mà cần." Tyger nói "Trên đời này, tớ mới chỉ gặp được vài người như cậu thôi.Số còn lại hoặn là quá ngoan hiền, lễ phép hoặc chả có tí gì là con gái cả."

"Cậu nhầm rồi. tớ không có dịu dàng đâu ạ!" Hikari cười lớn.

"TỚ nghi ngờ điều đó." Tyger quay đi "Mà anh Tiger vẫn còn khỏe dấy. Anh ấy tìm được thanh kiếm cấm rồi. Anh ấy sẽ gặp chúng ta ở Battle zone cùng với Beast và mọi người."

"Mà cậu lại định tán tỉnh tớ đấy à? An hem cậu chả kahsc gì nhau cả." Hikari đùa.

"Đâu có." Tyger gãi đầu gãi tai "Tớ thề có thánh Arceus, à không, Dracogeddon là tớ nói thật."

"Mà Dracogeddon là ai? Tớ chưa từng nghe qua" Hikari thắc mắc.

"Một chiến binh vĩ đại nhất của vũ trụ này. Ông ấy đang trên đường tới đây để giúp chúng ta." Tyger nói "Cậu chưa từng nghe nói đến à?"

"À chưa…" Hikari định trả lời thì có tiếng người phía xa xa.

"Họ đấy! Cậu chạy về chỗ chị Blue đi!" Tyger nói. Xong rồi cậu lao đi. Cậu chạy về phía đám người kia trong khi Hikari vẫn còn đứng phân vân. Cô không định để Tyger đối đầu một mình nên cô chạy theo. Cô chạy theo dấu vết của Tyger ra đến gần bờ hồ. Cô nấp phía sau một tảng đá lớn và theo dõi. Có hai toán người đang đứng cãi nhau.

"Các người thật nhẫn tâm." Một người của toán người đến trước nói "Làm sao mấy người có thể dùng một cô gái còn sống đem ra làm mồi cho quỷ được."

"Cô ta là cách duy nhất để khiễn lũ quỷ hài lòng và bỏ đi. Còn nếu chúng ta không dâng cô ta cho bọn chúng, bọn chúng sẽ tiêu diệt cả Sinnoh này.Bộ mấy người muốn nhìn quê hương mình bị đốt ra tro sao?" Một người sxem ra là thủ lĩnh của đám đến sau nói.

"Sinnoh nợ cô ấy và nợ Tiger một mạng" Một người phụ nữ đứng lên "Vì vậy chúng ta không thể cứ đối xử với ân nhân của chính mình như vậy được."

"Sai rồi! Chính cô ta đã mang đến đại họa này! Cô ta phải trả giá!" Người kia nói.

"Ta nghe nói…" Tyger nhảy ra đứng giữa hai toán người "…ngoài những kẻ tôn thờ quỷ dữ còn có những người lương thiện, dám chống lại chúng vì lẽ phải."

"Cháu là ai?" Người phụ nữ kia hỏi.

"Bác yên tâm. Cháu sẽ lo ở đây!" Tyger nói "Mọi người nên đi thì hơn! Còn mấy người, nếu mấy người không trở về Veilstone, tôi sẽ căt đầu mấy người đem về làm kỉ niệm đấy."

Câu nói của cậu làm đám người kia sợ hãi. Họ vội vã rời đi. Còn đám người ủng hộ thì ở lại.

"Cảm ơn cháu!" Người phụ nữ kia nói.

"Bác cứ để cháu lo. Anh Tiger và cháu sẽ làm hết sức có thể để kết thúc cuộc chiến này." Tyger nói.

"Ta biết chứ. Nếu cháu có gặp lại anh ấy, bảo anh ấy là bác gửi lời chúc may mắn nhé." Người phụ nữ kia nói rồi dẫn những nguwoif còn lại đi.

"Cậu thật là…" Tyger tiến lại chỗ tảng đá.

"Cậu phát hiện ra rồi à?" Hikari đứng dậy "Mà tớ không ngờ là còn những người như vậy đấy."

"ĐI thôi!" Tyger không nói gì cả. Cậu dẫn Hikari về.Hai người đi bộ nhưng cũng chỉ được một lúc thì bỗng họ nghe có tiếng thét từ xa.

"Đợi ở đây!"Tyger lại nói câu nói cũ "Chắc họ lại xô xát rồi. Tớ lại đi làm người hòa giải đây."

Nói rồi, cậu đi mất. Hikari ngồi đợi vì cô biết sẽ cẳng có chuyện gì xảy ra cả. Nhưng năm phút, rồi mười phút, rồi một giờ, Tyger vẫn chưa về. Cô sốt ruột quá đành đi theo dấu chân cậu. Nó dẫn cô ra một khu vực thoáng gần hồ. Nhưng khi cô đến, cô suýt chút nữa chết đứng khi mà trước mắt cô là một cảnh tượng hãi hung. Xác người chết chất thành đống. Máu của họ nhuộm đỏ cả một vùng cỏ xung quanh và đứng giữa đống xác chết, Tyger đang nhai ngấu nghiến một người đã chết. Xung quanh cậu là đống súng bị bẻ gãy hoạc bị đập nát. Hikari lùi lại vài bước, lùi dần lùi dần và bất chợt dẫm phải một cành cây kho đến cạch một phát. Tyger quay lại và ánh mắt cậu thật đáng sợ. Đó là cài nhìn của một con thú bị thương nhìn và bỏ đói con mồ vội vã quay đầu lại, chạy hết sức mình.Cô không dám ngoái lại, không dám nghĩ đến và thậm chí không dám nhớ lại. Nhưng cô chạy không để ý và rồi, cô vấp phải một cành cây khô rồi ngã xuống một con dốc. Đầu cô đập vào một viên đá và cô ngất xỉu…

"Hikari!" Natsuay gọi lớn và đánh thức cô dậy khỏi những hình ảnh ghê rợn đó. Hai người đang bay trên con Charizard của Hikari và bay đến battle zone.

"Sao?" Hikari hỏi vẻ chán nản.

"Cậu không sao chứ? Tớ thấy mặt cậu tái mét kìa." Natsuya hỏi lo lắng.

"Không sao… mà cái gì kia?" Hikari chỉ tay về phía ánh lửa ở xa. Nhưng Natsuya không cần trả lời. Hikari nhìn sang Blue và nhận ra vẻ mặt thất thần không còn một chút sự sống hay hi vọng nào trên đó của cô.

"Battle…battle zone…" Blue mấp máy. Trước mặt cả nhóm là battle zone nhưng mà cả khu vực đang bị dung nham nhấn chìm. Núi Stark đã nhấn chìm và phá hủy toàn bộ Battle zone bằng dung nham của nó rồi.

"Chẳng phải đây là nơi tập kết sao?" Hikari hoảng "Mọi người đâu cả rồi?" cô nhìn quanh tuyệt vọng nhưng chẳng thấy ai cả.

"Có lẽ họ đã chuyển đến nơi khác rồi…" Ash cố nghĩ một cách lạc quan.

"ĐÚng vậy!" Một giọng nói thân thuộc vang lên. Blue vội lôi từ trong túi cô ra cái pokegear đã cũ.

"Tiger? Cậu đấy à?" Blue hỏi "Cậu vẫn an toàn chứ?"

"Anh Tiger!" Hikari nhào sang "Giờ chúng em phải đi đâu đây?"

"Tớ ổn và quay về Celestic đi!" Tiger nói "tớ đang đợi ở đây!"

"Còn em?" Tyger hỏi.

"Em không được lẻn ra rìa đâu. Anh định để phần Kronoforce cho em đấy!" Tiger nói.

"Vâng!" Tyger nói "Em sẽ đến ngay!"

Tyger cùng cả nhóm đang bay thật nhanh đến Celestic để gặp mọi người.

"Chúng ta có hi vọng thật rồi." Natsuya háo hức "Được gặp mặt tất cả những Pokedex holders đầu tiên thật là một vinh dự lớn. Cậu không sao chứ, Hikari?" cậu quay sang cô bạn khi thấy Hikari có vẻ lo lắng.

"Không sao đâu." HIkari quay đi "Mà Tyger này…" cô ngập ngừng.

"Sao vậy?" Tyger quay lại. Bỗng một vụ nổ rất lớn khiến mọi thứ rung chuyển. Cả nhóm bị hất ngược lại về phía sau do vụ nổ lớn đó. Hikari và Natsuya ngất xỉu…

Hikari cố tỉnh dậy. Cô mở mắt ra và trước mặt coolaf khung cảnh hoang tàn. Cả một vùng đã bị tàn phá. Đứng phía trước cô, Ash và pokemon của cậu đang bị thương khá nặng. còn Tyger đang phải đối đầu với một con quái vật mình người, đầu trâu cùng với một cơ thể bằng đá và nó trông rất giống với Kronos. Con quái vật đó đang nắm Blue trong tay nó và nó rất to, phải tầm 2 mét rưỡi trở lên. Tyger nhìn rất tức giận và cậu đã lấy bộ vuốt kim loại ra và tay kia cậu cầm cái khiên mà Tiger đưa cho Blue. Áo cậu đã bị xé ra tơi tả thành từng mảnh, để lộ thân hình lực lưỡng, cơ bắp cùng với một hình xăm con rùa mang cả trái đất trên lưng màu đen được biết đến như là nguồn gốc năng lượng Huyền vũ của Tiger.

"Thả chị ấy ra!" Tyger nghiến răng và lao vào ưng Kronoforce quá mạnh. Nó dùng một tay hất tung Tyger lên trời và ném ngược trở lại. Rồi nó bắn ra hàng ngàn mũi tên thép về phía Tyger. Tyger không thể tránh được những mũi tên đó. Cậu bị xiên và tưởng chừng đã chết rồi. Kronoforce vụt bay lên trời và mở ra một cánh cỗng. Nó mang Blue theo và biến mất qua cánh cổng đó. Tyger cũng khụy xuống lúc đó.

"Tyger!" Hikari vội vàng đứng dậy avf chạy lại chỗ cậu nhưng Tyger lại cố gắng đứng dậy và rút từng mũi tên ra khỏi cơ thể cậu.

"Tớ không sao…" Tyger nói "Nat sao rồi?"

"Tớ ổn nhưng…" Natsuya cũng lồm cồm bò dậy.

"Xong rồi…"Ash tựa lưng vào Charizard.

Tyger quay lại và trên ngực cậu là hình xăm con hổ.

"Có một thứ cậu nên biết trước khi đến Celestic…" Tyger nói "Năng lượng bạch hổ chưa bao giờ bị phong ấn. Tớ đã giữ nó cho anh ấy. Nó là thứ duy nhất kahcsw chế được con quỷ bên trong Tiger."

"Không quan trọng." Hikari nói "Giờ chúng ta phải đến Celestic đã."

"Quá muộn rồi." Tyger nói và chỉ vể phía sau. Phía sau lưng cậu là một đống đổ nát hỗn độn

"Celestic giờ chỉ là một mờ hỗn độn." Tyger nói.

"Không thể nào!" Hikari chết đứng khi nhìn thấy cảnh tượng đó.

"Chả nhẽ…" Natsuya đập tay xuống đất "…tất cả họ đã thất bại sao?"

"Pokemon center vẫn còn hoạt động…" Ash nói trước khi cậu ngất đi và ngã xuống. Natsuya đỡ lấy cậu.

"Nếu tất cả họ đều thất bại thì... có đánh cũng vô ích." Natsuya thất vọng.

"Cứ đến đó trước đã!" Hikari giận giữ "Không được phép bi quan thế này! Chúng ta đến đây không phải là để bỏ cuộc. Đi thôi, Tyger!"

Nói xong, cô cùng Tyger chạy đi. Hai người chạy đến Pokemon center. Một phần tường cảu Pokemon center đã bị sập và hai người đi vào. Bên trong, tất cả các Pokedex holders đang chờ đợi họ.

"Tyger! Em đây rồi!" Red reo lên và mọi người quay ra. Tất cả đều bị thương nhưng họ vẫn đut tỉnh táo để nhận ra hai người mới bước vào.

"Vậy ra cậu là cô gái đến từ tương lai hả?" Ruby ngắm Hikari kĩ càng "Không như mình mong đợi cho lắm."

"Cái gì?"Hikari nổi đóa.

"Bình tĩnh! Trở về an toàn là may lắm rồi." N nói "Chúng ta vẫn còn đủ quân số ở đây mà."

"Anh Tiger đâu rồi?" Tyger hỏi nhưng cái cậu nhận được là sự im lặng. Mọi người nhìn nhau một hồi rồi Green bước lên.

"Blue đâu rôi?" Cậu hỏi nhưng câu hỏi lạc đề đó chẳng thể làm Tyger bớt tức.

"Anh ấy đâu?" Thái độ quyết liệt của Tyger khiến cho Green lùi lại một bước.

"Bình tĩnh đi!" Draco ra mặt "Anh ấy đang được chăm sóc đặc biệt" Draco nói một cách điềm tĩnh đến bất ngờ.

"Cậu ấy đang được Jarvis và Montana chăm sóc rồi."Raike nói. Raike bị thương nặng nhất trong nhóm. Cả hai cánh tay của Raike đều bị gãy nát và phải băng kín lại.

"Tớ khuyên cậu nên ở đây." Tyger quay sang Hikari để trấn tĩnh nhưng cô đã lẻn đi rồi. Cô đã hoàn toàn mất bình tĩnh vì Tiger gần như là hi vọng cuối cùng để cô cứu ba mẹ mình nhưng giờ tính mạng cậu ra sao, cô còn không biết rõ. Hikari lẻn ra phía sau và đi đến khu phòng cấp cứu dành cho pokemon.Còn một căn phòng còn sáng điệ đứng trước cửa một hồi rồi quyết định đi vào. Cô mở cánh cửu phòng cấp cứu và nhìn vào trong.Bên trong là một cảnh tượng khiến cô rung mìh nhwos lại giấc mơ cũ. Tiger đang nằm trên giường bệnh, giãy giụa một cách đau đướn và tuyệt vọng.Ánh mắt cậu nhìn lên trần nhà một cách điên dại. Xung quanh, Venus, Lunar và Nick đang phải giữ chân tay cậu thật chặt. Sapphire cũng ở đó. Cô nắm chặt cánh tay phải bị thương nặng của Tiger và vừa nắm vừa cầu nguyện. Montana và Jarvis thì đang cẩn thận gắp từng mảnh bom to bằng ngón tay ra khỏi cơ thể cậu. Yellow thì ngồi nhìn, ánh mắt chứa nỗi tuyệ vọng cùng sự xanh xao hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt cô. Tiger không ngừng giãy giụa. Cậu đang phải gồng mình chống lại cơn đau mà không ai dám nghĩ đến này.

"Em đến rồi à? Vào phụ giúp bọn anh nhanh lên!" Venus quá vội chạy lại chỗ Tiger và giữ đầu cậu. Cô nhìn thấy cái chết trong ánh mắt điên dại cảu Tiger lúc này, ánh mắt ấy là của một con thú bị thương sắp chết và nó đang làm tất cả để sống sót. Máu cậu bắn khắp nơi và khiến cho bộ quần áo của Lunar, Venus và Sapphire đín đầy máu. Jarvis thì từ từ gắp nốt mảnh bom trên cổ cậu ra rồi cẩn thận khâu lại. Rồi cậu nhìn Tiger một cách căng thẳng.

"Xong chưa ạ?"Hikari hỏi lo lắng khi mà cô thấy Jarvis đang pahir chịu một áp lưc kinh khủng.

"Chưa…" Jarvis nhìn Tiger "Chỉ còn một mảnh."

"Ở đâu?" Venus hỏi khi mà cậu sắp không giữ nổi nữa rồi.

"Nó…" Montana nhiwng Tiger tuyệt vọng rồi cô ôm mặt mà khóc.

"Mảnh còn lại kẹt ở giữ tim và phổi của cậu ấy." Jarvis nói "Một sai lệch dù chỉ một minimet cũng có thể lấy mạng của cậu ấy.

"Nhanh lên! Bọn tớ không giữ nổi rồi!" Lunar giục.

Jarvis lấy vái kẹp. ở đây, cậu không có đầy đủ mọi dụng cụ cần thiết để thực hiện điều này. Cậu không có tim thay thế, không có máy đo, không có bất kì sự hỗ trợ nào từ máy móc vì vậy cậu chỉ có thể làm liều. Jarvis nhìn vào trong vết cắt lớn trên ngực Tiger, tay cậu cầm chắc cái kẹp, cậu hít một hơi, mồ hội vã ra nhưu tắm.

"Anh làm được mà…" Yellow ngồi ở góc phòng nói. Cô đã phải cho Tiger quá nhiều máu và giờ cô xanh xao như một xác chết vậy. Nhưng cô vẫn vững tin.

"Anh sẽ thành công…" Cô cố động viên rồi nằm xuống ghế "Cố lên anh…" nói xong, cô ngất đi.

"Chị!" Hikari không thể buông tay lúc này. Tiger đang giãy mạnh hơn bao giờ hết.

"Cố lên, anh Jarvis!" Sapphire nắm lấy tay Jarvis để động viên.Rồi hai tay cô nắm chặt lấy cánh tay Tiger và kẹp nó thật chặt.

Jarvis tay cầm vững cái kẹp.Cậu từ từ đưa nó vào trong vết cắt. Tiger giãy mạnh hơn. Venus và Lunar cố hết sức để giữ đưuọc chân cậu. Nick cũng phải dùng cả tay lẫn chân mới khóa được cách tayc trái đầy sức mạnh của cậu. Jarvis chậm dãi thực hiện từng dộng tác của mình. Cậu đưa cái kẹp vào và từ từ gắp mảnh bom ra. Bỗng Tiger ngwungf giãy giụa. Ánh mắt cậu ngước lên nhìn Hikari nheung đó không phải là sự tuyệt vọng. Đó là ánh mắt của một con người và nó chứa sự hi vọng.Rồi cậu ngất lịm đi. Jarvis cẩm thận đưa mảnh bom cuối cùng ra khỏi cơ thể của Tiger. Rồi cậu thả nó vào một cái khay và ngồi thụp xuống. Montana nhẹ nhàng rửa vêt thương và khâu lại. Mọi người cũng buông tay ra.

"Sao rồi?" Hikari hỏi với hi vọng nhận được một câu trả lời lạc quan. Nhưng Venus lặng lẽ bế Yellow ra khỏi căn phòng chết choc ấy và Lunar đưa Sapphire ra.

"Xong rồi!" Jarvis vuốt mặt "Cậu ấy không còn sống nữa đâu!"

"Cái gì?" Hikari nhìn Tiger một hồi "Làm sao có thể được!"

"Tim cậu ấy ngưng đập rồi." Nicks cũng ngồi xuống bên cạnh Jarvis "Em làm hết sức rồi.Đừng tự trách mình nữa."

"Nhưng mà…" Hikari nhớ lại ánh mắt đầy hi vonggj của Tiger "…làm sao trước khi chết…" ĐÓ không phải ánh awmts cảu một người sắp chết. Rồi bỗng cô nghe thấy gì đó nhưu tiếng nhịp đập của trái tim. Cô anwms lấy cánh tay Tiger và bỗng nhiên, hình xăm chu tước của cô biến mất và nó cuất hiện trên cánh tay phải của Tiger. Trên ngực cậu bỗng xuất hiện hình xăm bạch hổ, trên lưng là hình xăm huyền vũ và trên cánh tay trái là hình xăm thanh long. Rồi một luồng sáng chói lòa khiến cô bị ló kiếm huyện thoại mà Tiger mang về từ Sinnoh ruin bay vụt ra khỏi cái bọc mà cậu giữ nó và lwo lửng trên đầu cậu. Sau đó, hạ dần xuống và rơi vào lòng bàn tay Tiger. Rồi Hikari nghe rõ mồn một nhoipj đậ của trái tim. Nhịp của trái tim cô đang hòa cùng một nhịp với tim cậu. Rồi một giọng nói vang lên trong đầu cô.

"Ở mỗi thời đại, luôn luôn có một chiến binh dám đứng dậy để chống lại quỷ dữ và bảo vệ thế giới này. Và những chiến binh thép đó không bao giờ lùi bước, họ luôn đứng lên và chiến đấu không cần biết họ là ai hay là cái gì, là thiên thần hay ác quỷ. Tiger là một ví dụ. Bản chất của cậu là ác quỷ nhưng cậu đã chứng minh cho cả vũ trụ này thấy rằng đến ác quỷ cũng có thể thay đổi. Giờ cậu ấy là thiên thần trong hình hài con người rồi. Và cậu ấy giống cháu đó Hikari ạ. Hãy chống lại thứ mà họ gọi là số mệnh và bảo vệ những gì cháu tin tưởng, bảo vệ thế giới này…"

Hikari nhưu bừng tỉnh. Cô buông tay ra và Tiger đang ngồi thù lù trước mặt cô.

"Em vừa nghe được giọng của chiến binh vĩ đại nhất vũ trụ này đó." Tiger cười "Chuẩn bị đi."

"Tiger!" Jarvis vui mừng "Làm thế quái nào mà cậu…?" cậu không giấu nổi nỗi xúc động của mình.

"Cứ coi như mệnh tớ dài đi. Mà này, lần sau có chọc cái gì vào người tớ thì trong túi tớ có lọ thuốc mê liều cao đấy." Tiger đùa

"Anh Tiger, chị Blue…" Hiakri định báo tin.

"Yên tâm! Draco! Tyger! Nat…Natalie!" Tiger gọi lớn và Draco cùng với hai người kia đi vào.

"Sao anh?" Draco hỏi.

"Chuẩn bị đi! Jarvis này. Bảo mọi người là bọn tớ sẽ sử lý chuyện này một cách riêng tư. Bảo họ hãy ở đây cầm chân lũ Clockarren" Tiger nói "Còn anh Nick và Montana đi giúp mình."

"Cậu định đi đâu?" Jarvis hỏi.

"Lên thiên đàng!" Tiger cười và đưa cho Draco một quả pokeball. Draco nhìn vào trong và nhận ra Hyperazer. Hyperaer, vệ thần mặt trời, là một con pokemon giống với hình dạng cảu mega-blaziken nhwung mạnh mẽ và to hơn nhiều.Ông có một cái mặ tnạ khiến gương mặt trông đáng sợ hơn. Trên lưng ông là một đôi cánh đỏ chói.nó mặ một bộ áo giáp đỏ với những trang trí bằng vàng cùng với một thanh kiếm sắc nhọn. Tay ông có thêm hai túm lông và ông có chín cái đuôi dài có thể xòe ra như đuôi công vậy. ĐÓ là biểu tượng của vệ thần mặt trời. Đôi chân Hyperazer cũng được bảo vệ bởi lớp giáp cứng chắc.

"Hyperazer?" Draco ngạc nhiên và vui mừng.

"Và còn nữa!" Venus tiến vào và đưa một quả pokeball chứa Kyurem cùng với hai viên đá của Reshiram và Zekrom cho Hikari và Natsuya "Chúng chọn hai người đấy. Cứ cầm lấy đi. Bọn anh sẽ lo liệu ở đây."

"Vâng!" Hiakri nhận những thứ của Venus đua cho.

"Còn nhóc!" Tiger đưa Tyger Trimeratex "Giữ đi! Nó sẽ hữu dụng đấy."

"Chúng ta sẽ đi đâu?" Tyger hỏi.

"Đích đến tiếp theo! Heaven Sanctuary!" Tiger mở cửa sổ bước ra. Bên ngoài, Rayquaza đang đợ cũng khác hẳn khi mà trên người nso amwcj một bộ áo giáp sáng bóng cung với đôi cánh trắng muốt tỏa ra ánh sáng cầu vồng trên lưng. Trên đầu nó có một chiếc vòng tỏa ánh hào quang rất đẹp và khuôn mặt cũng khác hẳn với nhwungx họa tiết thay đổi.

"Rayquaza dạng biến đổi đâu giống thế này?" Natssuya thắc mắc.

"Anh không cần biết dạng biến đổi gì gì cả. Nhưng em đang nhìn thấy Rainbow Rayquaza, vệ thần sao mộc đấy" Tiger cười và tất cả dùng trèo lên Rayquaza. Cả nhóm cung vút bay lên trờ niệm chú và dùng thanh gươm chém một nhát. Nhát chém mở ra một cánh cổng và tất cả bay vào trong. Họ đang hướng thẳng đến Heaven Sanctuary.

Tiger, Hikari, Natsuya, Draco và Tyger đang di chuyển xuyên qua không gian và thời gian để đến được thánh địa của vệ thần, Heaven Sanctuary. Nhờ sức mạnh từ thanh kiếm của Dracogeddon, cả nhóm cùng với Rayquaza rainbow, Hyperazer, Trimeratex và Kyurem ở hình dạng đã kết hợp bay thẳng qua đường hầm dẫn đến Heaven Sanctuary.

"Chuẩn bị đi!" Tiger nói "Chúng ta sắp đặt chân đến thánh địa của các Vệ thần rồi."

"Nơi đó như thế nào hả anh?" Hikari hỏi.

"ĐÓ là nơi an nghỉ của hầu hết các vệ thần và là nơi mà cứ sau một ngàn năm sẽ có một vệ thần được chọn ra từ hàng tỉ tỉ sinh linh trong vũ trụ này." Tiger giải thích "Và đó là nơi mà Dracogeddong, vệ thần đầu tiên được tạo nên."

"Thật hay. Chúng em chưa bao giờ biết về khái niệm vệ thần" Natsuya nói "Giờ thì biết rồi đấy."


	7. Chapter 7

"Đến rồi!" Draco nói.

Cả nhóm bay qua một cánh cổng lớn và trước mặt họ là một cùng đất gần như là thiên đàng. Heaven Sanctuary là một vương quốc trên mây với rất nhiều tòa nhà cổ kính và cũ kĩ. ở trung tâm cả khu là một tòa lâu đài bằng vàng với những pho tượng cổ kính về những vệ thần đã trị vì sau thời đại của Dracogeddon và trên đỉnh là pho tượng bằng ngọc của Dracogeddon mặc dù ông vẫn còn sống.

"Đẹp quá!" Hiakri trầm trồ "Nhưng àm tại sao các vệ thần này lại chết?"

"Họ bị giết hoặc là tự nghỉ hưu.Công lao của họ sẽ mãi được ghi nhớ ở nơi này." Tyger nói "Nhưng mà không nhất thiết phải chết mới được ghi danh.kể cả người sống và vẫn đang cống hiến cũng được ghi danh đấy."

Bỗng một vụ nổ lớn làm rung chuyển cả khu vực. Rồi cả nhms nhìn thấy từ trong lâu đài cổ kính kia, hàng ngàn con Clockarren bay ra và khiến cho một phần lâu đài cùng nhiều bức tượng bị hư hỏng nặng.

"Chúng dám tàn phá nơi tôn nghiêm này ư!" Hyperazer giận giữ khiến chín cái đuôi bùng cháy và tỏa ra sức nóng ngang ngửa mặt trời.

"Chúng tôi sẽ lo lũ Clockarren." Trimeratex nói "Lời tiên tri đã chỉ ra rằng chiến binh dũng cảm nhất sẽ đánh bại được Kronos và trả lại trật tự cho vũ trụ này."

"Cái đó ở đâu ra vậy?" Tiger hỏi "Ông lại tự chế ra để động viên tôi à?"

"Không quan trọng!" Kyurem nói "CHúng tôi sẽ giữ chân chúng ở đây. Phần còn lại giao cho cậu và lũ nhóc này!"

"Này! Tui ít hơn anh ấy có ba tuổi thôi đấy! Đừng gọi tôi là nhóc nữa!" Hikari quát

"Gì cũng được! Đi thôi!" Rayquaza nói và bay thẳng về phái lũ Clockarren. Chúng rất đông nhưng vẫn không la gì cả. Kyurem dùng súng của ông và sư dụng bom napalm để đánh qua lũ Clockarren. Hyperazer gọi ra Soler creeper và sử dụng Solar shochs để mở đường. Trimeratex lao vào giwuax và dùng frost nova khiến lũ clockarren đóng băng và Rayquaza nhanh chóng bay qua nó.Cả nhớm nhay chóng nhảy khỏi Rayquaza và đáp xuống cửa tòa lâu đài an toàn.

"Chúc may mắn" Rayquaza nói rồi bay đi.

"ĐI thôi!" Tiger dẫn cả nhóm vào trong và họ chạy dọc một hành lang có thảm đo dẫn đến khu trung tâm. Cả cung điện làm bằng vàng khiến cho cả nhóm hoa mắt nhưng họ không chậm lại lúc này được. Tiger như đã từng vào đây rồi nên cậu biết rất rõ nơi này.

"Chúng ta đang đi đâu vậy?" Hikari hỏi khi mà cô nhận ra rằng hình nưh họ chỉ đi vòng vòng và trở về chỗ cũ.

"Khoan!" Tiger bỗng dừng lại và đưa thanh kiếm cậu vác trên lưng cho Hikari "Cầm lấy! Anh sẽ giữ chân lũ này ở đây. Mấy đứa đi trước đi, anh sẽ theo sau!" nói rồi, cậu rút thanh đao và cây gậy lục bảo thạch ra.

"Chuyện gì vậy anh?" Natsuay không hiểu.

"Anh sẽ chặn ai cơ?" Tyger thắc mắc.

"KHông nên hỏi anh ấy nhiều! Đi thôi!" Draco dường như hiểu ý và dẫn cả nhóm đi.

Sauk hi nhóm đã đi khỏ, Tiger tay cầm thanh đao rực lửa, tay cầm cây gậy tiến về một hướng khác. Hành lanh còn lại dẫn đến một căn phòng và khi cậu bước vào trong, có ba người đang chờ cậu.

"Chúng ta lại gặp nhau rồi!" Tiger nói với sự bực tức hiện rõ "Đã sáu năm rồi nhi? Phải không các thủ lĩnh tối cao của liên minh bóng đêm?"

Câu nói của Tiger vang dội khắp gian phòng và khiến ba người kia cười một cách nham hiểm.

"Cuối cùng thì cũng có cơ hội báo thù." Diablo, thủ lĩnh và là người nắm quyền cao thứ ba sau Satan và con trai ông ta nói.

Ở một khu vực khác của tòa lâu đài, Draco cùng với Hiakri, Natsuya và Tyger vẫn đang tìm đường đến chỗ Kronoforce. Nhưng thay vì đến chỗ hắn, họ lại đến được một nơi giống như là một phòng thờ. Căn phòng ấy được trang trí một cách hết sức tôn nghiêm và sáng sủa với bảy cánh cửa sổ mở ra tượng trưng cho bảy nguyên tố sức mạnh: Lửa, Nước, Gió, Đất, Ánh sáng, Bóng tối và Vô định. Giữa căn phòng là một cái hồ nước nhỏ và trên hồ nước ấy là một cái bệ. Trên bệ đá là cuốn sách kì lạ tỏa ra những ánh hào quang đủ bảy sắc cầu vồng.

"Đây là nơi mà sự lựa chọn được diễn ra…" Draco nhìn cuốn sách "Cuốn sách kia có thể cho chúng ta biết bất kì điều gì chúng ta muốn biết và hồ nước kia là nơi mà vệ thần tiếp theo được lựa chọn."

"Nơi này không chịu bất kì ảnh hưởng nào từ không gian và thời gian." Tyger nhìn quanh "Nghĩa là cả khi toàn bộ không gian và thời gian bị phá hủy, nơi đây vẫn còn tồn tại mãi."

"Ồ!" Hikari trầm trồ ngắm nghía căn phòng và quên mất rằng họ phải tìm Kronoforce.

"Đây là nơi khởi nguồn của vũ trụ." Tyger chỉ "Những Vệ thần và người sáng lập như là Arceus đều được sinh ra tại đây."

Bỗng nhiên, mặt đất dưới chân họ lại rung chuyển. Rồi Kronorforce bước vào và đối mặt với cả nhóm. Nó thật khổng lồ. nó bây giờ cao gần năm mét và mạnh hơ trước rất nhiều.

"Chào mừng tới nhà của ta." Kronoforce nói.

"Đây không phải là nhà của ngươi!" Tyger nói và lao vào Kronoforce. cậu rút vuốt ra và chém thẳng vào chân ahwns. Nhưng Kronoforce là một thực thể nửa thực nửa ảo với cơ thể tạo nên từ tro bụi và linh hồn nên hắn chẳng bị hề hấn gì. Hắn đã văng Tyger ra ngoài lâu đài.

"Một!" Kronoforce hô và lao vào đánh cả nhóm "Hôm nay ta sẽ trôn tất cả các người tại đây!"

"Cẩn thận!" Natsuya vội vàng kéo Hikari sang một bên và cô tí nữa bị túm. Draco rút kiếm ra và chém dứt cánh tay mà Kronoforce định dùng để bắt cauaj nhưng cánh tay đó mọc lại gần như ngay lập tức. Draco nhảy sang một bên để tránh đòn. Natsuay cũng không vừa. Cậu ném thẳng một quả cầu gần giống nhưu aura sphere của Lucario về phí Kronoforce nhưng con quỷ kronoforce chỉ cần vung tay nhẹ một cái là chẳng sao cả. Rồi nó túm lấy Natsuya và nắm rất chặt. Draco nháy lên và khiến thanh kiếm nhật của Raike đưa bốc lửa.Cậu chém kronoforce và khiến cánh tay nó rời ra và Natsuya thoát đưuọ ưng chính cậu lại bị túm. Kronoforce ném Draco đi và khiến cậu ngã văng ra. Hikari lấy thanh kiếm ra nhưng nó chỉ đứng yên và không làm gì cả.

"Thôi nào! Hoạt động đi chứ!" Hikari lắc lawnsc thanh kiếm lạ nhưng nó chẳng phản ứng gì cả.

"Không có thời gian đâu! Chắc phải đợi anh Tiger thôi!" Natsuya chạy về phía kronoforce. Cậu đã học được khá nhiều điều từ Tiger nên dù có mất một phần sức mạnh thì với nguồn năng lượng hiện có, cậu vẫn đủ để tấn công. Cậu nhảy thẳng về phía kronoforce và đá thẳng vào mặt nó. Nhưng khi cậu rơi xuống thì kronoforce sút cậu bay luôn. Nó quá to. Draco lồm cồm bò dậy và nạp năng lượng lửa ở cánh tay. Cậu ném thẳng về phía kronoforce một quả cầu lửa nhưng nó chỉ gạt đi.

"Con người thật ngu ngốc và hỗn láo!" Kronoforce nói và ném về phía Draco một cục đá tảng to đùng. Draco may amwns tránh được cục đá. Cậu quay sang chỗ Hikari đang loay hoay với thanh kiếm.

"Chị làm trò gì thế? Sao àm cứ đứng đực ra thế! Giúp em đi!" Draco hét.

"Nhưng mà thứ này chắc phải có một tác dụng gì chứ!" Hikari thét và bỗng thanh kiếm phát sáng và cô có thể cảm nhận rõ năng lượng từ nó.

"Nhanh lên!" Natsuya nói "Đánh nó đi!" cậu thét lên mất bình tĩnh.

"Thanh gươm!" kronoforce nói và lao về phía Hikari. Nó đang sợ hãi. Nó khiến mặt đát rung chuyển nhưng Hikari vẫn đứng vữ dùng anwng lượng tâm linh để nhấc bổng cô lên và giúp cô duy chuyển.

"Lên nào, Nat!" Hikari het lớn.

"Tiến lên!" Natsuya dùng năng lượng của mình ném Hikari về phía Kronoforce. Cô bay thẳng về phía con quái vật và dùng thanh kiếm chém tung cánh tay và của nó. Kronoforce dùng tay để túm lấy cô nhưng cánh tay nnos bị cắt cụt rồi không thể mọc lại nhanh được. Rồi Hikari lao vào và cắm thẳng thanh kiếm vào ngực nó.Thanh kiếm đâm qua trái tim và Hikari rơi xuố nhảy vào và đỡ được cô. Cả ba người nhìn thấy Kronoforce loạng choạng vài bước rồi ngã xuống. Nó nằm bất động trên sàn.

"Thắng rồi sao?" Natsuya nhìn con quái vật đang nằm bất động.

"Có lẽ vậy!" Hikari đứng dậy và kéo Draco lên.

"Chúng ta thắng rồi à?" Draco hỏi "Có lẽ là nhờ tính toán chính xác và một chút may mắn đấy"

"Có lẽ chúng ta nên đi tìm anh Tiger thôi." Natsuay nói.

"Anh này thật là!" Hikari trách "Cái lúc nước sôi lửa bỏng nhất thì lại trốn việc." rồi cô liếc quyển sách kì lạ ở trên cái bệ.

"Không biết trong đó có gì nhỉ?" Natsuya cũng tò mò tiến lại gần quyển sách.

"Chúng ta có cần phải biết thêm điều gì không?" Draco cũng tiến lại gần.

"Tớ muốn biết thêm một điều…" Hikari nói và tiến lại gần quyển sá và Natsuay đi theo cô. Cả ba người nhìn vào trong quyển sách và Hikari đặt tay lên nó. Cô toan mở nó ra thì bỗng…

"Cẩn thận đó, Hikari!" Tyger vội vàng hét lên và lao tới…

Tiếng thét gần như là tuyệt vọng của Tyger làm cả nhóm quay lại.Và thứ họ nhìn thấy khiến họ vừa king ngạc vừa khiếp sợ. Kronoforce tay cầm một thanh kiếm dài và lớn hơn thanh kiếm kia đang đam xuyên qua người Tyger. Hắn nhấc hẳn Tyger lên trời bằng thanh kiếm đó. Đó chính là thanh kiếm mà Hikari đã dùng để giết nó nhưng thất bại. Nó vẫn còn sống.

"Tyger, kẻ bất tử à?" Kronoforce nói với sự khinh bỉ "Ta xem ngươi Còn sống được bao lâu nữa!" Nói rồi, hắn một tay cầm kiếm đâm xuyên người cậu, một tay cầm đầu cậu và một nhát, hắn xe cậu ra lám hai mảnh và ném cậu đi.

"Không!" Hikari hét lên.

"Khỉ thật! Yaaaa!" Draco lại lấy kiếm ra và chém. Nhưng lần này, hắn mạnh hơn rất nhiều rồi. Hắn chém một nhát và đẩy lùi hoàn toàn Draco lại. Natsuya kéo Hikari chạy đi để tránh đòn. Nhưng cậu chỉ cháy được vài bước thì một bức tường bị sập xuống do nhát chém của Kronoforce. Hóa ra tường hoàn toàn là đá dát vàng hết.Bức tường đổ sụp lên người Natsuya nhưng cậu đã kịp đẩy Hikari ra chỗ an toàn.

"Không, Nat! Không!~" Hikari chạy lại chỗ bức tường và cố đẩy những tảng đã ra để lô Natsuya ra. Nhưng Natsauy cản cậu lại.

"Đi đi…" Cậu nói "Đi tìm Tiger nhanh…rồi cả hai hãy đi khỏi đây." Cậu dùng chút sức lực cuooir cùng để đẩy cô ra khỏi chỗ cậu và tránh luôn nhát chém của Kronoforce. Nhát chém thứ hai khiến một bức tường khác đổ xuống và Natsuya bây giờ bị kẹt dươí hai bức từơng.

"Đi đi, Hikari! Em sẽ giữ chân hắn ở đây!" Draco hét lên và cậu vẫn cố chống cự với sức mạnh của Kronoforce. Nhưng hắn quá mạnh.

"Quyển sách…" Hikari chợt nhớ ra rằng quyển sách kia có thể cho cô biết mọi thứ. Có lẽ nó biết cách để chấm dứt cơn ác mộng này. Cô vội vàng bò dậy và chạy lại chỗ quyển sách.

"Quyển sách…" Draco cũng vừa nhớ ra "Nhanh lên đi! Hikari!" Cậu chưa kịp làm gì thì Kronoforce đã vung kiếm chém thật mạnh. Draco dùng cả hai thanh kiếm bị đỡ và khiến thanh kiếm bằng đá quý của cậu bị vỡ tung thành từng mảnh. Nhwung thanh kiếm của Raike vẫn còn trụ được. Nhwung Kronoforce không tấn công cậu. Hắn đang nhằm Hikari. Hắn bắn thẳng tay về phía Hikari một quả cầu rất mạnh và đánh thẳng vào lưng cô. Cô bị đẩy thẳng về phía cái hồ nước và ngã xuống hồ. Nhưng cô không bơi lên được. Cô cảm thấy rất mệt và nặng nề. Trên bờ, Draco vẫn phải chiến đấu cật lực để giữ chân Kronoforce nhưng cậu cũng không thể giữ hắn được lâu.Cậu bị thương nặng và khó lòng chống cự được thêm nhưng mà Hikari vẫn đang chìm dần dưới hồ và cô chẳng thể làm gì. Mắt cô mờ dần, mờ dần rồi coo bất tỉnh. Cô chết đuối dưới một cái hồ sâu mà đáng lẽ ra chỉ nông đến đầu gối ư? Không thể nào! Hikari chợi tỉnh lại và nhận ra rằng cô đang ở nhà mình. Nhưng trước mặt cô là người đàn ông bị thương và Natsuya đang nằm bất tỉnh. Bên dưới nhà, bữa tiệc sinh nhật vẫn đang diễn ra và sự biến mất của hai người hình như không ảnh hưởng mấy đến nó.

'Là mơ sao?' Hikari tự hỏi 'Nếu là mờ thì sao những cảm giác đó lại thật đến vậy? Và chuyện gì đã xảy ra?'

Natsuya cũng vừa tỉnh dậy.

"Chuyện gì thế này?" Cậu nhìn quanh và hỏi "Là mơ sao?"

"Không…" Người đàn ông kia cố gượng dậy "Đến lúc đi rồi!"

Bông nhiên, ông ta khỏe đến lạu thường.Ông ta túm luôn Hikari và ném ra ngoài cửa sổ. Hiakri ngã từ của sổ tầng hai rơi phịch xuống đất và cô lại bất tỉnh. Rồi cô lại tỉnh lại ở một nơi mà cô biết rõ là nơi nào.Cô đang đứng ở trước của Heaven Sanctuary. Cô từ từ bước vào trong và tìm đến gian phòng mà cô biết là có cất giữ quyển sách. Cô vào trong và nghe thấy có tiếng người. Cô vội nấp vào một góc và nghe ngóng. Sau đó, có hai người bước vào. Một là Tiger nhưung nhìn cậu như đã quá bốn mươi tuổi và người còn lại là chiến binh nửa người nửa rồng Dracogeddon. Theo sau Dracogeddon là con rồng đen với đôi mắt vàng và đôi cánh lớn Night fury và con rồng bạc với cái đầu nhọn, thân hình mảnh khảnh cùng cái đuôi dài và đôi cánh thép Shiedragon.

"Ông có chắc không?" Tiger hỏi "Rằng con của Red và yellow đã tồn tại từ trước khi vũ trụ này bắt đầu?"

Năm từ "Con của Red và yellow" khiến Hikari rung mình.

"Chắc chứ. Ta đã tồn tại từ lúc chúng tồn tại đến giờ chỉ để chắc rằng hai thứ đo không được phép sống dậy mà. Nhưng mà ta thất bại rồi" Dracogeddon nói.

"Vậy hóa ra hai đứa chỉ là hai cái vỏ của một quả bom. Vậy hả?" Tiger hỏi "Ông tồn tại và cùng với Arceus xây toàn bộ vũ trụ này. Chắc ông không muốn nhìn nó bị thanh tẩy nhỉ?"

"Chúng ta có thể chặn chúng nhưng trong khi mà chúng có thể tiêu diệ mọi chiều không gian thì đua ư chúng đến đâu cũng thế thôi." Arceus xuất hiện "Vì vậy cách còn lại là dùng những nguồn sức mạnh đủ lớn để đánh lại chúng và tiêu diệt nguồn sức mạnh của chúng thôi."

"Ba chúng ta hợp lại là đủ sức đấy nhưng chúng tôi không biết giờ bom nổ và vũ trụ thì vẫn không thể tự vệ trược quân thù. Nếu chúng ta xuất hiện quá lộ liễu thì chúng sẽ nổ sớm đấy" Dracogeddon nói "Vì vậy chungs ta cần những vệ thần mới, đủ sức mạnh và năng lượng để hạn chế hai đứa đó và giữu chân chúng. Hoặc thậm chí là đủ sức đê đánh bại chúng."

"Mà hai đứa con của cậu thế nào, Tiger?" Arceus hỏi.

"Khỏe mạnh." Tiger nói "Chúng cũng tầm tuổi hai đứa đó đấy."

"Ý kiến mới! Sao chúng ta không nhập vào chúng, làm bạn và luôn sẵn sàng." Dracogeddon nói "Chúng là cặp song sinh khác trứng nên dễ bị lầm tưởng là một đôi đấy."

"Phản đối! Đừng có lấy con tôi ra làm vật thí nghiệm." Tiger quát.

"Yên tâm. Chúng tôi chỉ ở bên trong và chờ ngày chúng nổ thôi." Arceus cười "Chúng tôi không ăn cắp linh hồn hay làm tổn hại chúng đâu. Mà vốn chúng cũng đủ sức mạnh để chặn được hai người kia mà. Hổ phụ sinh hổ tử!" ông cười lớn.

"Rồi! Nhất trí!" Tiger dơ tay lên "Mà hình như có người nghe trộm đấy." cậu cười và chỉ về phía Hikari đang trốn.

"Kệ đi! Cô gái đó nghe thêm cũng chẳng ích gì." Dracogeddon nói "Cửa ra ở phía tây đấy!"

Nói rồi, cả ba người đi khỏi. Đợi họ đi khỏi, Hikari mới dám ra khỏi chỗ trố ưng cô vẫn nhớ được hết những gì mà ba người nói. Con của Red và Yellow ư? Chả nhẽ lại là cô và anh cô? Nhưng mà biết làm sao được? Nhỡ may ở một không gian khác, Bố mẹ cô đẻ ra một cặp song sinh và nhỡ may lại là hai người đó thì sao. Bông nhiên, Dracogeddon xuất hiện ngay trước mặt cô và đẩy cô. Một cú đẩy rất mạnh khiến Hikari rơi tỏm xuống hồ.Cô nhắm nghiền mắt lại và cố bơi nhưng cô có cảm giác như là cái hồ đó vô đáy. Gọi là cái hồ vì nó giống nhưng chỉ nông có vài chục centimet nhưng làm sao một cái vũng nước như thế lại vô đáy được.Rồi hình ảnh Kronoforce hiện lên trước mặt cô.

"Thấy đủ chưa?" Kronoforce hỏi ngạo nghễ "Có vẻ như ngươi vẫn đang tự hỏi có thật là ngươi hay là kẻ khác cần phải được trừ khử hay không chứ gì?"

"Ngươi có thật?" Hikari chợt nhớ đến hình ảnh Draco vẫn đang chiến đấu hết mình để đánh lại hắn. Nhưng Kronoforce đã biến mất và trước mặt cô, một loạt các hình ảnh vụt qua mắt cô. Đó là hình ảnh lúc cô chào đời, lúc cô lên năm, lên mười rồi tiếp đó là nhwungx hình ảnh và chúng kết thúc bằng một hình ảnh đáng sợ. một vụ nổ lớn quét sạch toàn bộ sự sống trên vũ trụ và mọi thứ chìm vào bóng tối. Hikari vùng vẫy trong tuyệt vọng. Bỗng cô cảm giác nhưu được nhấc bổng lên và cô tỉnh dậy. Cô thấy mình đang nằm trên cái vũng nước bé tí tẹo của tòa lâu đài, bên cạnh cuốn sách đang phát sáng.

"Cậu tỉnh rồi!" Draco vẫn còn đang phải chiến đấu cật lực "Cuốn sách!" cậu hét lên và Kronoforce vung kiếm ché át chém lần này rất mạnh và nó khiến thanh kiếm của Raike bị gãy và Draco bị thương rất nặng. Cậu lảo đảo lùi lại vài bước.

"Nhanh lên!" Cậu hét.

"ờ…" Hikari vội vàng đứng dậy và lật mở cuốn sách.

"Nó sẽ cho cậu biết đáp án của câu hỏi lớn nhất trong đầu cậu bây giờ." Draco nói.

Nhưng Kronoforce không tha cho cậu.Hắn dường như không còn quan tâm đến Hikari nữa. Hắn chém Draco thẳng tay. Draco tưởng mình đã chết rồi. Nhưng khi cậu mở mắt ra, cậu thấy nhát chém của Krnoforce bị một con hổ bạc chặn lạ nhận ra nó. Nó là con hổ mà cô thấy trong giấc mơ, con hổ đã giết hàng trăm người nhưng lại tha mạng cho cô.

"Nhớ ta không?" Giọng Tyger cất lên và cậu chính là con hổ kia "lần sau đưng cố giết một vệ thần có thể tự hồi phục nha."

Cậu dùng bộ vuốt kim loại cào mạnh và đẩy Kronoforce lại. Cậu nhopr hơn hắn rât nhiều nhwung cậu đủ sức để đánh. Draco vội chạy lại chỗ Hikari.

"Nhanh lên! Đọc nó đi!" Hikari mở cuốn sách ưng thay vì tìm tra cách để đánh bại Kronoforce, cô lại chỉ tháy những hình ảnh kin hoàng kia. Cô gấp nó lại và lại mở ra, nhưng những hình ảnh kia lại xuất hiện.

"Sao thế nay…" Hikari bối rối "…câu hỏi lớn nhất trong đầu…"

Câu hỏi lướn nhất trong đầu cô lúc này là liệu cô có phải là người đưuọc nhắc tới hay không chứ không phỉa cách đánh bại Kronoforce. Hikari quỳ xuống.

'Sao mình lại ích kỉ thế này chứ?' Cô tự trách bản thân 'Mình không thể loại ý nghĩ đó ra khỏi đầu! Tại sao? Tại sao mình không thể?'

"Cậu có thể mà!" Tyger vừa đánh vừa hét lên "Cô lên Hikari!"

"Chị! Hãy bỏ nó đi và cho em biết phải làm thế nào để đánh bại hắn?" Draco đặt tay lên vai cô.

"Draco…Tyger…Được rồi! Tôi sẽ chứng minh cho mấy người thấy tôi không phải là cái vỏ mà các người muốn tiêu diệt.!" Với sự quyết tâm cao nhất, Hikari mở cuốn sách ra và nhìn vào ưng một dòng chữ đơn giản hiện ra: "Vệ thần sẽ chiến thắng."

"Là sao?" Draco hỏi.

"Chị đặt câu hỏi là ai thắng." Hikari giải thích và cuốn sách hiện thêm một dòng nữa: "Nữ chiến binh can đảm nhất sẽ đâm xuyên trái tim của Kronoforce và kết thúc trận chiến!"

"Tyger! Ra rồi!" Cô hét lên nhưng Tyger đang bị thất thế. Cậu bị chém liên tục và khiến cậu bị thương nặng. Nhưng khả năng hồi phục có hạn đòng thời bị dính độc nên cậu khôn thể chống cựa thêm. Cậu ngã xuống.

"Tyger!" Draco chạy lại nhưng cậu đã hoàn toàn bất tỉnh.

"Ê tên to xác kia!" Bõng có một tiếng gọi. tất cả mọi người nhìn lại và nhìn thấy Tiger đang đứng bên cạnh Blue.Và hai người ăn mạc thật kì quặ mặc một chiếc váy dài màu xanh ánh bạc cùng với một đôi giày thủy ên lưng cô là đôi cánh thiên thần màu xanh xám và tay cô cầm một cây thương bằng thủy tinh. Còn Tiger, cậu mặc một bộ chiến bào bằng lông thú với cái áo choàng lông và một cái quần bằng da bò. Cậu không đi giày và mái tóc cậu chuyển cam rực lửa. Khuôn mặt cậu giữ tợn hơn hẳn với những viền vàng cùng với ánh mắt nuốt chửng quân thù và cặp răng năng nhỏ nhưng mạnh.Cậu đeo một chiếc mặt nạ làm từ lông hình đầu hổ và nó che nửa khuôn mặt cậu. Tay cậu caamf một thanh đao đang rực lửa.

"Hôm nay ta sẽ cho ngươi xuống địa ngục!" Tiger gầm gừ.

"Ta nghi ngờ điều đó!" Kronoforce nói và vung kiếm. Blue dơ tay ra phía trước và dùng sức mạnh mà cô đã giấu mọi người bấy lâu nay.Cô khiến cánh tay cầm kiếm của Kronoforce đóng băng hoàn toàn và Tiger chạy ngay đến cái hồ nước ở giữa phòng.

"Ra khỏi cái hồ đi!" Tiger nói "Và mang theo quyển sách nữa!"

Hikari và Draco vội vàng ra khỏi cái hồ và mang theo quyển sách thần. Tiger nhảy xuống hồ.

"Thêm nước nè!" Cậu vừa nói vừa cắm thanh đao rực lửa xuống hồ và khiến nước trong hồ bốc hơi hoàn toàn. Hơi nước lấp đầy căn phòng và chắn tầm nhìn của Kronoforce. Blue tận dụng hơi nước tạo sương và băng để khóa Kronoforce. Hắn đã thoát ra khỏi khóa băng của cô nhưng lại không nhìn thấy gì. Nhân lúc hắn đang mù, Tiger kéo Natsuya ra khỏi đống đỏ nát nhưng khi cậu bỏ nó ra thì Natsuya không có ở đó.

"Natsuya đâu rồi, Hikari?" Cậu quay lại.

"Cậu ấy đáng lẽ ra phải ở đó chứ?" Hikari quạy lại nhìn đống đỏ nát nhưng chả có ai ở đó cả.

"Không thể nào! Anh ta không thể biến mất như thế được." Draco nói. Nhưng bỗng nhiên sương tan và Kronoforce lấy lại được tầm nhìn.

"Blue…" Tiger nhìn về phía cô bạn nhưng cậu nhận ra rằng cô đã bất tỉnh. Và Natsuya đang bế cô và trên tay cậu cầm một con dao bằng vàng.

"Cậu làm gì thế?" Hikari hét lên.

"Tớ xin lỗi nhưng…tớ làm điề này vì hai chúng ta." Natsuya nói "Kronoforce nghe đây! Nếu ta đâm chết cô gái này bằng con dao vàng, ngươi sẽ chết cùng cô ấy. vi vậy nếu người không muốn chết thì hãy nghe lời ta."

"Điều gì làm ngươi nghĩ ta lại sợ bị một con dao đâm chết?" Kronoforce chẳng sợ gì cả.

"Ngươi quên rồi sao?" Natsuya đam thẳng tay vào cánh tay Blue và khiến cô rất đau đớn. Nhưng cô đang hôn mê nên chẳng thể làm gì cả. Kronoforce cũng bị thương do nhát đâm đó.

"Cái gì?"Draco và Hikari kêu lên kinh ngạc.

"Ta biết ngươi đã từng là vệ thần của vận mệnh đã tồn tại từ trước khi thế giới này hình thành…" Natsuya tay vẫn cầm con dao và cậu gần như để mặc Blue giãy giụa khi mà cánh tay cô chảy máu "Vì vậy ta biết ngươi có thể biết trước số mệnh của bọn ta. Vì vậy ta muốn ngươi cho ta biết số phận của bọn ta có phải như những gì bọn ta nhìn thấy hay không và làm sao để thay đổi nó?

"Ngươi…" Kronoforce rất tức nhưng hắn còn làm gì được.

"Nói đi! Có thật hay không?" Natsuya kề con dao đến sát cổ Blue "Nói đi!"

Nhưng cậu không để ý Tyger. Cậu chưa kịp nói hết thì cậu thấy đau nhói ở cánh tay.Cậu thẻ Blue xuống và nhìn cánh tay mình. Nó bị ba chiếc vuốt của tyger đâm xuyên qua và không thể cử động nổi.

"Đồ ích kỉ!" Tyger nói và đấm thẳng mặt Natsuya và khiến cậu bất tỉnh. Nhwung mà cậu chưa kịp làm gì thì Kronoforce đã tấn côn và Tyger chỉ kịp trnahs nhát chém của hắn.Hắn túm lấy Blue và giữ cô trong tay hắn.

"ta tự hỏi làm sao nguwoif thoát ra khỏi cái cũi đó nhỉ?" Kronoforce tự hỏi "Nhưng mà thôi! Dằng nào ngươi cũng chẳng nguy hiểm gì lắm" hắn khiến cánh tay Blue hồi phục ngay lập tức.

"Con dao!" Tiger gọi Tyger.

"Ồ không đâu!" Kronoforce quay lại và định lấy con ưng mà hắn chưa kịp chạm đến nó thì Hikari đã nhanh chóng trượt nhanh đến chỗ con dao và đá nó đi. Kronoforce tức điên lên. Hắn dẫm thẳng lên cô nhưng mà Tyger đã kịp kéo cô ra trước.

"To xác luôn chậm hơ mà." Tyger nói.

"Chào mừng đến trận chiến!" Tiger nhặt con dao lên và cầm nó. Cậu lao thẳng về phái Kronoforce, một tay dao, một tay đao, cậu chém thẳng tay. Kronoforce lấy kiếm ra đỡ. Ba luồng sức mạnh va vào nhau và nổ bị đẩy ngược lại và Kronoforce cũng loạng choạng.

"Khá lắm!" Draco nói và cậu đang đốt lửa trong nhà. Cậu tạo ra cả một vòng tròn lửa vây lấy Kronoforce và Tiger. Cậu không quên lôi Natsuya ra không thì Nat đã bị theieu rồi.

"Quyển sách! Đưa anh quyển sách" Tyger gọi Draco "Cậu dùng nó để tìm điểm yếu của Kronoforce, tớ sẽ giữ chân chúng." Cậu quay sang Hikari.

"Được rồi!" Hikari nói rồi chạy về phía bước qua vòng tròn lửa và cùng Tiger đối mặt Kronoforce trong khi Hikari đã đến chỗ Draco.

"Đưa tớ quyển sách" Hikari lấy quyển sách từ tay Draco và mở nó ra. Nó hiện lên một dòng chữ: "Còn tùy!"

"Sao lại thế?" Draco hỏi.

"Tớ đã hỏi nó là liệu có cứu được chị Blue không và…" Hikari ngước lên nhìn Kronoforce.

Trong vòng tròn, Tyger cùng Tiger nhảy vào chiến đấu với Kronoforce. Tyer dùng vuốt kim loại cong Tiger dùng đao lửa kết hợp với con dao. Nhưng mà họ cũng khó lòng đánh thắng được Kronoforce trong tình thế này. Hắn quá mạnh. Hắn một tay cầm kiếm, một tay giữ Blue và chiến đấu với cả Tiger và Tyger mà không bị thiệt thòi hay bất lợi. Trên quyển sách lại hiện lên thêm một dòng chữ: "Cô gái!"

"Xong rồi! Điểm yếu duy nhất là chị ấy!" Hikari nói một cách thất vọng.

"Không thể nào! Vậy sao Beast lại nói rằng có cách khác để cứu chị ấy avf thế giới?" Draco thắc mắc "Và chúng ta làm cái quái gì ở đây? Đứng ngắm cảnh chắc!"

Nói rồi, Draco cũng nhảy vào chiến. Cậu không còn kiếm vì vậy cậu tự tạo lấy một thanh kiếm từ lửa và nhảy vào chiến tiếp.

"Làm sao đây?" Hikari nhìn ba người chiến đấu mà không thể làm gì cả. Bỗng phía sau cô xuất hiện một luồng sáng chói lòa. Hikari quay lại và nhìn thấy một bức tượng đang tỏa sáng. Nó bị che đi bởi một tấm vải đen. Cô tiến lại gần chỗ pho tượng và bỏ tấm vải đen ra. Và cô bị bất ngờ.Bức tượng trước mặt cô là của Kronoforce. Hắn đã từng là một vệ thần như Natsuya nói. Bên dưới là dòng chữ ngắn gọn: "Nơi giam giữ linh hồn của Kronoforce".

'Có thê lắm chứ!' Hikari nghĩ và rồi, cô quay lại.

"Cho em xin tí sức mạnh được không?" Co hét lớn.

"Có liền" Tiger ném con dao ra chỗ Hikari. Cô nhặt con dao lên nhưng chưa kịp làm gì thì Kronoforce ném cả Tyger và Draco lại chỗ cô khiến cô cùng cả hai người kia ngã lăn ra. Con dao bị rơi ra.

"Con dao!" Tiger vội chạy lại và định nhặt nó lên thì cậu bị Kronoforce đá văng ra. Hắn bỏ kiếm xuống và nhặt con dao lên.

"Con dao quái quỷ!" Kronoforce nói và bẻ nó làm hai khúc. Nó ném con dao đi. Nhưng nó chưa kịp làm gì thêm thì nó cảm thấy đau nhói.Nó quay lại và nhận ra rằng Tyger đã găm thẳng thanh kiến của nó vàng lưng nó.

"Chết đi chứ, đồ thần kinh!" Tyger nói. Nhưng kết quả không khá hơn. Kronoforce rút thanh kiếm ra và chém Tyger. Cậu bị đẩy ngược lại và không thể hồi phục kịp. Nhưng Kronoforce chợt nhận ra Blue đã trốn mất. Nó quay lại và thấy Blue đang chạy về phía con dao.

"Đứng lại cho ta" Kronoforce với tay định túm lấy cô thì Draco dùng lửa chặn hắn lại. Nhưng lửa của Draco cũng không giữ được lâu. Hắn ném cậu đi và đuổi theo Blue. Tiger ngay lập tức chặn hắn lại bằng cách chém đất tay hắn. Nhưng cậu bị thanh kiếm của Kronoforce chém bị thương. Cậu lồm cồm bò dậy nhưng Kronoforce dẫm thẳng lên cậu. Nếu cậu không biến hình kịp thì đã có thể toi mạng rồi. Cậu biến thành con hổ trong giấc mơ của Hikari. Cậu túm chân hắn và vật hắn xuống làm kronoforce ngã ra sàn. Hikari vội chạy lại chỗ Blue và lấy con dao trước khi cô kịp lấy nó.

"Chị định là gì?" Hikari cố giữu con dao xa khỏi Blue trong khi Tiger đang chơi trò vật nhau với Kronoforce.

"Em biết chị phải làm gì mà!" Blue nói avf định lấy con dao.

"Không được! Quyển sách đã nói rằng có thể cứu được chị mà." Hikari nói.

"Nó nói là còn tùy. Và tỉ lệ thành công là 5%. Chị không thể mạo hiểm mạng sống cảu mọi người chỉ vì chị có thể sống được!" Nói rồi, Blue đóng băn Hikari và lấy con dao.

"khoan đã! Chị!" Hikari cố thoát ra.

"Đừng có ngu!" Tiger quát "Đây không phải là kết thúc của cậu đâu!"

"Nghe hắn đi!" Kronoforce cũng nói và hắn thả Tiger ra. Nhwung mà Blue thì khác. Cô đã chứng kiến quá đủ rồi. Rồi cô tự đâm con dao xuyên qua trái tim cô. Kronoforce khụy xuống. tiger đứng chết lặng nhìn cô.Rồi cả hai cùng biến mất.

"Không thể nào!" Hikari thét lên và thoát ra khỏi lớp băng. Nhưng mà cô cũng chẳng thể làm gì hơn cả.

"Chị Blue…" Draco nhìn tuyệt vọng.

"Sao lại phải thất vọng vậy?" Tiger cười.

"Anh còn cười được nữa à?" Hikari bực tức "Người yêu anh vừa chết mà anh còn cười được sao. Em thất vọng về anh!" Hikari nói.

"Ai nói cô ấy chết?" Tiger cười tiếp.

"Cái gì?" Hikari ngạc nhiên vì câu nói đó. Nhưng mà cô chợt nhận ra sự điên dại trong ánh mắt Tiger. Rồi cậu bật khóc.

"Xong rồi!" Tiger khụy xuống. Bỗng Blue hiện trở lại còn Tiger thì lại mờ dần đ vội chạy lại chỗ cậu. Draco cùng Hikari cũng chạy theo. Ba người đến chỗ Tiger và Blue đỡ cậu dậy.

"Cậu làm trò gì vậy?" Blue vừa giận vừa lo "Cậu đã quyết định để tớ chết để cứu thế giới này mà?" Nước mắt cô rơi xuống mặt Tiger. Cậu cũng chỉ cười.

"hoán đổi…số phận…" Cậu mấp máy môi "Tớ là người được chọn để thay thế Kronoforce mà!" cậu cười hạnh phúc.

"Vậy là…" Draco nhìn Hikari đang nhìn vào quyển sách.

"Anh ấy sẽ chịu số phận của chị Blue, chưa từng tồn tại." Hikari nước mắt dưng dưng nhìn Draco.

"Sống tốt nhé, Blue!" Tiger nói rồi cậu biến mất. Blue quệt nước mắt và cô khụy xuống.

"Sao lại thế?" Blue đặt tay lên ngực và cố nén nỗi đau. Tim cô như ngừng đập. Rồi một ánh sáng lộng lẫy bao trùm cả căn phòng và ba người được chuyển đến một nơi tràn ngập ánh sáng. Họ đang ở trong đường hầm thời gian và dòng sông thời gian đang tự động phục hồi. Những hình ảnh khác nhau vụt qua trước mắt họ. Tyger và Natsuya cũng đến và đứng sau Hikari. Natsuya nắm tay cô.

"Chuyện đã qua rồi! Chúng ta thắng rồi!" Natsuya nói.

"Anh ấy đi rồi! Sau khi ra khỏi đây, chúng ta sẽ chẳng thể nhớ gì về anh ấy nữa." Tyger nhìn quanh và chạm tay vào dòng sông. Những mảng kí ức của mọi người về Tiger hiện lên trước mắt mọi người. Từ hình ảnh khi mà cậu được tìm thấy, khi mà cậu lần đầu đặt chân đến thế giới pokemon đến khi mà cậu chiến đấu chống lại Liên minh bóng đêm.Tất cả đều hiện lên. Rồi cả nhóm nhìn thấy hình ảnh Blue đang hôn Tiger trên bờ bieern của Sunnyshore. Blue ngượng chin mặt vì cảnh ấy còn Hikari thì nhìn sang Natsuya. Nat vội vã quay đi. Bỗng nhiên, một giọng nói làm mọi người sửng sốt.

"Cảnh này đẹp nhất trong đống album ảnh và Video quay trộm tớ của Red đấy" Giọng tiger vang lên phía sau làm cả nhóm giật mình quay lạ vẫn còn sống.

"Tiger!" Blue reo lên vui mừng và chạy lại ôm lấy cậu.

"Ờ ờ!" Tiger cười tười và ôm cô.

"Tớ đã nói thế nào nhỉ? Anh ấy sống dai như đỉa ấy!"Tyger hích vai Hikari khi mà cậu nhìn thấy Hikari quệt nước mắt.

"Đúng là chỉ có anh mới sống nhỉ?" Draco hỏi.

"làm thế nào mà anh…?" Hikari ngạc nhiên.

"Thứ thật sự đã chết là năng lượng và sức mạnh cảu anh. Chứ anh thật sự vẫn sống mà. Bộ mấy đứa muốn anh chết hay sao ấy?" Tiger nói.

"Nhưng giờ anh chỉ là người thương không có sức mạnh thôi sao?" Tyger hỏi.

"tất nhiên! Nhưng có những thứ mà vệ thần không thể có nhỉ? Mà thực ra anh có mất sức mạnh đâu? Anh lấy sự bất tử cảu chú đấy chứ!"

"Nghĩa là em không còn bất tử nữa?" Tyger hỏi.

"Phải đó! Lana chắc đang chờ em ở nhà đấy. Chuẩn bị về xin lỗi cô ấy đi!" Tiger cười.

"Em cảm ơn anh!" Tyger ôm chầm lấy cậu.

"Vậy ra đó là kế hoạch của Beast hả? Dùng sự bất tử để đổi mạng!" Natsuya gãi đầu "Còn bọn em thì sao?"

"Hẹn gặp lại hai đứa ở tương lai!" Tiger búng ngón tay và biến mất. Rồi Hikari và Natsuya cũng biến mất.

"Hikari! Hikari!" Natsuya gọi và Hikari mở mắt ra. Cô thấy mình đang ngồi ở cửa hàng bán mũ và tay cô đang cầm cái mũ mà cô định mua cho cha cô.

"Sao vậy?" Hikari đứng lên.

"Thắng rồi!" Natsuya nói và cười tươi.

"Thắng rồi!" Hikari ôm chầm lấy cậu và khóc.

"À…chúng ta đang đi mua mũ mà. Tốt nhất nên mua nhanh rồi đi thôi." Nat nhắc khéo.

"À ừ!" Hikari vội kéo cậu ra khỏi của hàng mũ trong sự ngỡ ngàng của ông chủ tiệm vì ông chẳng hiểu gì cả. Hikari và Natsuya ra ngoài. Không may, họ và phải một cô gái khiến cho cái giỏ hoa quả của cô bị rơi ra.

"Xin lỗi! Xin lỗi!" Hikari vội vàng xin lỗi và giúp cô nhặt đống hoa quả lên. Natsuya cũng ngồi xuống giúp. Nhưng khi họ ngước lên nhìn thì cả hai đều bất ngờ. Cô gái kì lạ kia có mái tóc dài màu tím và đôi mắt xanh cùng khuôn mặt giống Blue như đúc. Nhặt xong đống hoa quả, cô vội vàng rời đi mà không nói một lời nào.

"Lẽ nào…" Hikari quay sang nhìn Nat.

"Chắc không phải đâu! Về nahnh thôi kẻo bố cậu mong!" Natsuya nói và hai người rời đi. Nhưng Hikari chợt cảm thấy có gì đó trong túi. Cô thò tay vào và lấy ra một cuốn sách có tựa đề: "Titans of our time." Cô tò mò mở nó ra và đọc. Nhwung chỏ được vài dòng, cô vội gấp nó lại vì cuốn sách đó nói gần như chính xác lại cuộc hành trình mà cô vừa trải qua.

"Sao vậy? Cậu có gì à?" Natsuya chú ý đến cuốn sách trên tay Hikari.

"Không có gì." Hikari trả lời bâng quơ cho qua truyện. Co không biết rằng, phía sau cô, co gái kì lạ ban nãy đang đứng bên cạnh một chàng trai có mái tóc nâu và đôi mắt đỏ cùng vẻ tự tin và kiêu ngạo mà hiếm ai đạt được tới.

"Em xin lỗi anh Neo!" Cô gái kia nói "Nhưng em nghĩ họ nhận ra em."

"Không sao đâu, Sapphira! Họ nhận ra thì cũng chẳng ích gì.Chúng ta phải báo cho cha biết thôi!" Chàng trai tên Neo dẫn Sapphira, cô gái hay chính xác là em gái cậu đi. Hai người đi về phía đối diện và vụt biến mất…

Tác giả:

Nguyễn Thiều Thị Quỳnh Như;

Nguyễn Thành Long

Nguyễn Ngọc Duy


End file.
